Growing Up
by Vergileus
Summary: Moving means a lot to Stiles. Leaving friendships, starting new ones. He was tired of it, but what if this last move was for the best? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_High School AU. Formerly titled: Good Luck My Way_

* * *

Stiles stared listlessly at the ceiling. He hasn't slept one wink all night. Every now and then he'd listen in to the light pitter-patter of the rain hitting the glass of his window, just so he can take his attention off the fact that he hasn't slept all night. They had moved about five times already this year. John, his dad, had promise him that this will be the last time they move, but Stiles didn't believe him. The teen looked over to his older brother's bed. Zach was fast asleep on his stomach, tangled up in his sheets, snoring softly. A lot of people say that he and Zach look alike, but the main difference between them is their height and muscle mass and the fact that his brother sported a mohawk; instead of a buzz-cut like him. Zach is a bit taller than him, not by much though and he's also a lot bigger than him due to all the vigorous lifting he does. Stiles sighed and looked over to the clock on his nightstand. It read 5:55a.m.

_Might as well get up._ He thought.

Stiles sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up and marched over to the box that had all his clothes. After rummaging through the packed clothes, he pulled out a pair of khaki cargo shorts, his favorite Star Wars shirt and a light blue hoodie. He quickly set them aside and made his way to the kitchen. Stiles wasn't surprised to see his dad already sitting at the table. John looked up from his newspaper when he heard footsteps approaching and smiled.

"Morning, Stiles. You're up early."

Stiles stopped in his tracks and stared at his dad. John Stilinksi, loving father, best friend and hero. Stiles still finds it amazing that his dad raised him and Zach all by himself. It must have taken his dad a lot of courage to tell him and his brother that their mom won't be coming home, ever. He didn't said where she went, he just told Stiles and Zach that they'll understand when they are older. And they did once Stiles turned 11 and Zach 12. Their mom had passed away.

"Stiles?"

Stiles blinked, snapping himself back from his thoughts. He saw that his dad had a worried expression splaying across his face.

"Yeah, I just... couldn't sleep anymore, you know?" He lied smoothly.

"I see... well, do you want some breakfast?" John asked, as he stood up and marched in the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm actually going to go take a shower."

"Are you ok, Stiles?" John asked. He found it weird that Stiles didn't want to eat breakfast and truthfully, he was starting to get kind of worried. He knows how much stress these migrations bring Stiles.

"Yeah, just nervous, you know?" Stiles sighed. He decided to tell his dad the truth, just 'cause he didn't like seeing his old man worrying over him.

John smiled and walked over to Stiles, clapping a hand down on Stiles' shoulder, "You'll be fine, Genim. I did promise you that this was going to be our last move, right?"

Stiles forced a weak smile and headed towards the bathroom. He knows that these moves are all work related, but he's tired of them. He's tired of trying to keep in touch with old friends and tired of trying to make new ones. Stiles really, really hopes that this will be the last time they move. The teen entered the bathroom and closed the door. He stripped down and got into the shower. Shortly after he turned the shower knob on, he heard the doors open up and Zach walked in.

"Morning, Bro."

"Morning, Zach," Stiles replied, lathering shampoo on his hair.

He heard Zach release a really, really loud satisfied grunt and cringed. This is why they need another bathroom. There was only one bathroom in their new, small home. Not really convenient for three people who roughly got up at the same time. Zach had left the bathroom by the time Stiles was done with his shower. He closed and locked the door so he could dry himself off and dress. Just as he was leaving the bathroom, Zach bumped into him.

"You done with the shower?" Zach asked groggily.

"All yours." Stiles stepped aside and bowed gracefully, making room for his older brother.

"I'm really tired of moving, Stiles." Zach sighed, as he stepped in the bathroom and closed the door.

Stiles chuckled lightly. Perhaps he and Zach shared mutual feelings. He began to make his way back to the kitchen where his dad was now serving breakfast.

"Made you some scrambled eggs." John informed the teen. "I am not hearing it, Stiles. You are eating something before you leave to school."

The teen laughed softly and sat at the table, "Thanks, Dad."

Stiles proceeded to pour himself a glass of orange juice first and then proceeded to attack the eggs in front of him. His dad was seriously getting better at this, a few months ago he wasn't sure if the scrambled eggs still had pieces of the egg shell left in them.

"Slow down, Stiles," John chuckled as he looked at his watch. "I'm off. You and Zach have fun at your new school, and tell your brother. No fighting."

"Mmnf." Stiles nodded vigorously and waved bye to his dad. He finished wolfing down the rest of his eggs and looked over to Zach's breakfast. "Damn, why does he _always_ get bacon and I don't?" He leaned over and stabbed his fork on three pieces of bacon. Stiles ate the strips quickly, so that by the time Zach was done with his shower there wouldn't be any evidence that he was the one who took the three strips.

"Dad left already?" Zach asked as he walked up to Stiles, still drying his hair off. He glanced at his plate and sat down on to eat.

"Yeah, he left a little while ago."

Stiles finished his orange juice in one gulp and slowly rose up, taking his dirty plate and cup and placed them in the kitchen sink. He'll wash them when he comes back from school.

"I'll wait for you out on the porch." Stiles informed his older brother and marched over to his room, picked his backpack up and marched out onto the porch.

By the time he showered and ate breakfast, Stiles noticed that the rain had subsided, leaving puddles and small pools all over the walk way. He sighed, "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain in Cali."

"Stiles, it rains everywhere, just not as much here." Stiles turned around and saw his brother locking the door. He took a good look at his brother; Zach was wearing a gray V-neck that clung to his built chest and a pair of black jeans.

"Right..." Stiles rolled his eyes, as he turned around and stared at the puddled walk way.

"Ready to go little bro?" Zach asked.

Stiles nodded uncertainly, "I guess so."

Zach smiled and brought a hand around Stiles' neck, bringing his little brother closer to him as they walked through the flooded walk way towards Zach's car. "Don't be nervous, bro. You'll be fine and if anyone gives you shit they'll have to answer to me."

"Alright, Zach." Stiles forced a weak smile. Zach's right.

"Now, c'mon. Don't want to be late for our first day, right?" Zach opened the driver's side of his 2008 onyx Ford Mustang and got in.

The younger teen nodded and waited for his brother to open his side. Once Zach unlocked Stiles' door. Stiles got in. They buckled up and Zach started the car. Stiles tried to control his nervous breathing as they backed out of the driveway and sped towards their new school.

* * *

Stiles looked around the packed gymnasium with wide eyes and held the urge to grab, and hold Zach's hand. He stopped doing this as he got older, but right now, he desperately wanted to.

"Guess we have to sit with our specific grade." Zach said as he noticed banners that said: 12th, 11th and so forth. He looked over at Stiles and noticed that his brother seemed pale, "You think you're going to be ok?"

"Uh... I think so." Stiles lied.

Zach gave Stiles a reassuring smile and jogged off to sit with the seniors. Stiles looked at the juniors and swallowed hard. He walked up onto the bleachers and sat down next to a girl, a brunette, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath a black leather vest and black tight jeans. He briefly thought about introducing himself, but she didn't seem to be the friendly type, well that's the vibe he got from her. And knowing him, he'd ramble on and on.

"Alright, quiet down." A poised female voice echoed over a microphone.

Stiles looked to the center of the gym to see a black haired woman in a red business suit standing in front of a microphone.

"My name is Valeria Burnwood. I'm the Vice principal here."

A few wolf whistles rippled through the student body.

"For those who are new here or need a little reminder. I give this speech once and once only!"

The vice principal went into a big speech about the dress code, discipline and many other _exciting _things. Stiles tried his best to listen and pay attention, but his mind started to wander off. He went over his class schedule and looked at the school map provided on the back of the schedule. He really hoped that he wouldn't get lost. Some of his olds schools were one story high and this school was three.

"They didn't renovate the school during the summer, you know. It's still the same." A soft and friendly female voice said.

Stiles jumped a little and looked up from his schedule and noticed the girl with the tight jeans talking to him.

"Well... I'm kind of new here..." Stiles stammered, slightly embarrassed to be admitting this to a complete stranger. He bets that Zach already has a bunch of friends by now. Compared to Zach, Stiles never really had any luck on making friends at the get go.

"I noticed." The girl replied. "Just pointing it out, is all."

"Uhh... Right..."

She laughed, "My name is Allison Argent. What's yours?"

"Stiles Stilinski." He smiled at her.

"Well, Stiles, nice to meet you," Allison nodded.

"Yeah." Stiles looked over to the senior's side of the bleachers. He saw Zach talking and laughing with a whole bunch of other seniors. He sighed softly.

"So..." Allison followed Stiles' line of sight. "See anyone interesting yet?"

Stiles glanced at Allison quickly and answered, "Besides you, no."

"Well, if you see anyone point them out. I'll see if I know a thing or two about them." Allison smiled at Stiles.

"Ok. Thanks, Allison." Stiles grinned. He takes back what he thought about Allison at first. Now that he's talking with her she doesn't seem like the anti-social type anymore, well, that's the vibe he got.

"No problem, Stiles."

"Ok that's all!" Ms. Burnwood announced. "Enjoy your new school year and get to class!"

Groans and swears echoed throughout the gymnasium and everyone started to disperse. Stiles smiled. Luckily for him his first class was gym. That meant he didn't have to go anywhere, he noticed Allison didn't get up either.

"Do you have gym too?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She grimaced.

"Not really an athletic type?" Stiles asked.

"It's not that... just that some of things they make us do are rather dumb."

Stiles laughed lightly, but stopped once he saw Allison giving him a death stare. He winced, "Sorry."

"S'ok." Allison chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you to the locker rooms."

As both teens stood up, a brunette teen ran up to them. Stiles noticed that he had a navy hoodie and black jeans on.

"Hey, Allison. What's up?" The brunette asked as he approached.

"Get lost, Scott," She promptly replied.

"Ouch. Why do you hate me so much?" Scott grinned then nodded at Stiles. "Who's the new kid?"

"His name is Stiles." Allison turned to look at Stiles. "Ignore Scott. He likes to think he's cool."

Stiles laughed softly and saw Scott scowling at him and Allison.

"Don't hang around Allison or you'll get dragged into her clique!" Scott warned Stiles.

"See?" Allison sighed, leading Stiles onto the locker rooms.

"I think he likes you." Stiles smirked.

"I think he likes to annoy me." Allison replied, fighting the urge to smile.

Allison showed Stiles the changing rooms and nodded at the glassed-in office. Three teachers were chatting loudly inside.

"Be ready before those three leave their office or suffer hell."

Stiles nodded and he parted with Allison to their separate locker rooms. Scott was busy telling crude jokes over at the boy's locker room, but Stiles changed quickly so he didn't hear much. He walked out into the gym and noticed Allison and a few other students were already changed and ready.

"Scott being an idiot and telling his sex jokes? Allison asked, half amused. The other teen could have been heard in the girl's locker room.

"I think so. I wasn't paying much attention." Stiles answered honestly.

"Ah! Finally! Someone I can relate to." Allison laughed lightly.

Stiles nearly said that women didn't interest him that way, but he kept his mouth shut. Zach got into fights defending him in his old schools because of this and he decided that he'll keep this a secret so Zach won't have to fight again.

More students started filing out the locker rooms and into the gym. Allison sighed and walked onto the bleachers and sat.

"Are you athletic?" She asked.

"Yeah. I play lacrosse, and you think they make you do dumb stuff, right?"

"Yep! I consider myself more of the sidelines life." Allison replied and beamed at Stiles. "But hey! It's nice to know you play something."

Stiles laughed and shook his head. So far, Allison seemed to be his only friend here. Not that he was complaining, she didn't seem friendly at first, but as they say: You can't judge a book by its cover. Well, then there's Scott but he didn't know why Allison told him to be weary of him.

The rain had picked up again, so today's class was held inside the gym. Some students were playing volleyball while others ran back and forth in the gym, burning their energy.

"Hey, Allison. What's new?" Scott smirked as he ran up to them.

"How about? Oh, I don't know. Go away." Allison grimaced, glancing over at Stiles. "Stay away from him, Stiles. Got that?"

Scott frowned and looked over at Stiles. "Hey! Want to play soccer with me and the guys?"

"Well..." Stiles trailed off and looked over at Allison, who nodded. "Sure, let's play!"

"Alright! You're in my team, Stiles." Scott clapped his shoulder and ran back to his friends, informing them that Stiles is going to play with them.

"Yup. He likes you." Stiles smirked as he stood up.

"He definitely likes to annoy me." Allison replied. "Now, go I'll cheer you on from here." She smiled at the other teen.

Stiles nodded and dashed off towards Scott and his friends.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Stiles was actually feeling pretty good about his new school. Allison was only in his gym class and he didn't really make any other new friend, but all of his teachers seemed really nice. The teen's stomach growled, reminding Stiles that it was lunch. As he entered the cafeteria, he wasn't surprised to see his big brother chatting up with a table full of people. Seriously at times he's jealous of Zach's ability to make friends with ease.

"Ah! There's my little bro!" Zach gesture Stiles to come closer.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but walked over to Zach anyways. Zach introduced Stiles to everyone at the table. They all greeted Stiles and Stiles returned the greeting.

"So, how do you like it so far? Zach asked as he untangled himself from the arms of one of the girls at the table. "No one's given you any trouble?" His tone turned from upbeat to serious.

"No, no trouble at all. Actually I like it here." Stiles replied smiling.

"Good." Zach smiled. "You have lunch money, right?" He asked, as he pulled his wallet out and took out a $10 bill and handed it to Stiles.

"I do, Zach." Stiles replied, handing the bill back to his brother.

"Oh, enjoy your lunch then, Bro." Zach placed the bill back and returned to his conversation with the group at the table.

Stiles walked off towards the lunch line, but was intercepted by Allison.

"That's your brother?" She asked, looking at Zach flirting with the girl across from him.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"Older?" She asked.

"Mhm." Stiles hummed in reply.

"Are you hungry?"

That was definitely a trick question. Stiles nodded.

"Well, you can't eat here. Come on."

Allison took a hold of Stiles' hand and led him outside. The girl pointed at the strip mall across the school. "There's a place there with the best pizzas, fries and other stuff."

Stiles nodded and the two of them walked across the street.

"Do have siblings, Allison?" Stiles asked. Now that he thinks about it, he really doesn't know much about his new friend. Perhaps some small talk will enlighten him.

"Nope."

Allison led Stiles inside the place she had been talking about. The small restaurant was packed with teenagers and some college students.

"Hey, Allison." One of the cooks grinned at her.

"Hey, Oscar." Allison replied. "Give me a large slice of cheese pizza, please." She turned to look at Stiles. "What do you want, Stiles?"

The brunette quickly glanced at the menu. "Medium fries and two large slices of pepperoni pizza, please."

Just as Stiles pulled his wallet out, Allison quickly swatted Stiles' hands away from it. He gave her a confused look.

"Lunch is on me today." Allison informed Stiles with a smile.

"Thanks," he returned the smile and nodded.

"No prob."

Oscar made up their order and Allison paid for the food.

"See you around, Allison." Oscar waved at her.

"Bye Oscar."

Allison handed Stiles his lunch as they left the restaurant. They walked back to the school and sat inside the gym and ate their lunch together. They spoke about everything from what music they like, to favorite movies, etc.

* * *

After lunch the rest of the day seemed to fly by at a fast pace. Stiles made his way towards his assigned locker and shoved everything inside. He didn't have homework anyways. The brunette then went outside to the parking lot and waited for Zach. The day had cleared up so there wasn't really any rain clouds around.

"Hey Bro!"

Stiles turned and noticed Zach opening his side of the car. "Hey."

Once he heard the door unlock Stiles got in.

"No homework?" Zach asked, as he watched Stiles get inside.

"Nope." Stiles replied, beaming at his brother.

"Lucky, I only have to do math."

Zach started up the car and looked over at Stiles. "Buckle up."

"Sir!" Stiles saluted and did as his brother instructed him.

"So, did you meet anyone today?" Zach asked, as he backed out from the school's parking lot and sped off.

"Yes, actually." Stiles nodded. "I met a really nice girl named Allison."

"That's great, Bro." Zach had his eyes focused on the road. He couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride for his brother for making at least one friend during day one.

"And I supposed you met the entire school?" Stiles asked.

Zach laughed and shook his head, "Only some."

As they continued driving, Zach was surprised he still remembered his way home. "You know, I was afraid of forgetting our way back home this morning. I haven't though," he chuckled.

"That's good." Stiles laughed with his brother. Somewhat relieved that Zach remembered where they lived. He didn't want to start having a panic attack now, did he?

After ten more minutes, Zach pulled into the drive way of their new home. He looked over to the right and smiled. The beach was right next to them.

"We should go surfing, Stiles." He beamed at his little bro.

"I'm up for it." Stiles grinned back at his brother after seeing the ocean. It's been awhile since they've surfed. After all, the last three cities they've lived in weren't anywhere near the ocean. Surfing was more of a bonding thing they do, maybe a pastime. It wasn't as serious to Zach as his precious football and it wasn't as serious to Stiles as lacrosse, but it did help them unwind.

"Alright! Let's go, Stiles!"


	2. Chapter 2

After checking to see how well their boards survived the move, the two boys went inside to change. They had to search through three boxes of clothes before they found their surf gear. The brothers made a quick snack and changed, grabbed their gear, grabbed their boards, and went outside to strap their boards on top of the car.

"Small ass house...but nice beach by the corner," Zach stated with a smile.

Stiles simply nodded in agreement.

As Stiles and Zach headed out into the scalding summer day, the sea breeze was a relaxing gust and the cool salty ocean water could be smelled from their home.

"By the way Stiles, some of the varsity football guys are gonna be down at the beach. They told me during lunch that they were going to hang around there after school today, hope you don't mind."

This was just another instance where Stiles admired his brother for his ease in making new friends. Although Stiles was shy, sometimes a bit annoying and a babbling machine, there were things about his brother that he wanted to follow after. His ease to forge friendships is one.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds alright." Stiles' voice was small, he was a little uneasy. At his last high school, it was mostly the football players who gave him a hard time because of his sexuality. He was pretty sure one was hitting on him more or less through his bullying, but Stiles didn't care. He was glad that was in the past.

As they both got in the car Zach looked over and saw Stiles' nervous expression caressing his brother's features. "It'll be fine, Stiles. You know I always got your back." Zach said while patting Stiles on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah... I got you." Stiles said, not too convinced, but still, that was the past. California would be different. And different it shall be.

As they both drove the short distance to the beach, Zach told Stiles the little things about his day at school, the new people he had met. "Oh and we're meeting two of the guys, Derek and Kevin. Derek is quite ripped, too. He seemed real quiet and thoughtful, but nice once you get him to talk. And Kevin is as big as a bull and he's pretty laid back."

Stiles nodded to show acknowledgement. Stiles took a deep breath; he could see the sand and the beach coming up around the bend. A bright smile started to shine its way on his face once he saw the ocean water gleam bright due to the sun light shining down on it.

There were a few girls sunbathing on the beach and there was a guy surfing in the water but that was it. Otherwise the beach was empty, Stiles hopes it was like this on the weekends, too.

Both brothers winced as they watched the guy who'd been surfing wipe out terribly.

"Noob?" Zach asked amused.

"Noob," Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Looks like they're already here," Zach said, looking at a black Camaro with two surfboards tied on the roof of the car. Stiles looked out the window and saw the two guys Zach was talking about, scratch that one big guy and the other seemed like a professional male model, though the model seemed deep in thought, looking like he was dragged to the beach by the bigger guy. As they drove closer he could see the facial features of the pensive one. Rugged, already had stubble. Not too common among students, but this was something Stiles found extremely sexy. _Aw whatever they're probably a bunch of dumb jock heads_. Stiles instantly dismissed his observation.

Once both got out, and approached the two other guys. The larger of the two strode up to them, a smile tugging on his lips. "Hey! Zach glad you could make it!" Stiles thinks that this one is Kevin.

The younger Stilinski eyed the brute in front of him. Short blonde hair, perfect smile, awesome muscles, slight tan, and he seemed to be a nice guy. Stiles then turned his attention to the male model. Raven black hair, sharp cheekbones, _awesome stubble_, and piercing green eyes. Something about the model drew Stiles in; he doesn't know if it was the whole brood thing the guy had going or if it was the whole package, muscles and everything.

Stiles shifted his gaze between Kevin and Derek, he smiled but kept quiet.

"Hey Zach," Derek mumbled, his voice tight.

_Wow, a real talker_ Stiles thought to himself.

"Hey guys. Oh, by the way, hope you don't mind if I brought my bro. This is Stiles." Zach wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"Hey Stiles, nice to meet you," Kevin shook Stiles' hand with a casual smile. Yep, Kevin was the friendly one of the duo.

"Likewise," Stiles smiled and nodded. As Stiles looked over at Derek, he noticed the other guy staring at him, almost transfixed.

"And this is Derek," Kevin said, elbowing Derek in his side.

"Hmph, sorry… Hey I'm Derek," The teen grumbled and scowled at Kevin, as if the other one had pulled him from his train of thought.

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles and Stiles eyed him as well, though, he couldn't take his eyes off the other's vibrant green eyes_. This guy seems like he wants to eat me._ Is all that ran through Stiles' mind. Without taking his eyes off of Stiles, Derek extended his hand. Stiles nervously took a step forward and shook it.

The pure strength and grip of Derek's large hand nearly crushed Stiles' smaller paw. "Ahh... shit." Stiles winced, shaking his hand in the air rapidly, to ease the pain.

"Shit… I- I'm sorry…" Derek shook his head bringing his eyes away from Stiles.

Derek was definitely staring at him, but why? This guy looked straight to Stiles. "It's alright," Stiles said, stepping away from the other man.

Zach and Kevin were talking about god knows what. _Zach for the love of god, this guy wants to eat me._ Stiles thought. _Keep it cool, Stiles. He's just being… friendly?_ Derek was not just staring at him, Stiles was pretty sure Derek was checking him out, maybe.

This was starting to make Stiles uneasy. He grabbed his board off the top of their ride, "Last one in is…" _Oh what the hell am I saying._ Stiles could feel his board shorts tighten when Derek graced him with a crooked smile. He just wanted to get to the cool water, like now! Stiles took off in a full sprint.

"Whoa! Right behind you!" Zach yelled excitedly. The three young men followed suit.

* * *

For the next two hours the four young men laughed and rode out where the riptide was strong. The waves were excellent, cresting at just the right moment. Every time Stiles caught a wave the others would laugh or shout encouragements. Once the waves had died down a little, Stiles paddled up next to Zach. "I'm starting to like this."

"Yeah? Me, too," Zach smiled back at his little bro. Zach's muscles were glistening in the sun light with the water causing them to look even bigger, Stiles was glad he had Zach as a brother, one that had his back. It made the past and whatever headed his way, that easier to get through.

"Your friends are cool, too." Stiles said. He looked over from his board and smiled back at Zach.

"Heads up!" Zach saw a good wave off in the distance and took off in an instant. Stiles watched him ride it out, sitting there, floating on the gentle surf for a good minute.

"So, when did you guys move here?" Stiles let a manly squeak out and nearly fell off his board.

"I'm sorry, I mean…" Stiles looked over to see Derek's built torso sitting up on his long board. Derek's chiseled chest, perfect abs, and not to mention his awesome body out on full display.

"J-Just last week," Stiles stuttered nervously. He looked over at Derek to see a slight smile caress the rugged features. Stiles instantly looked away, his face starting to warm up.

"Well glad you guys are here," Derek said with the same grin. "Zach told us that you play lacrosse, and that you're pretty fast."

"Y-yeah, I've been playing lacrosse for 5 years now." Stiles admitted, blushing slightly. He hopes that Derek wouldn't notice it.

Derek looked him over again, Stiles' toned and slender muscles glowed in the afternoon sun.

_There's that stare again._ Stiles thought as he floated on the gentle surf.

"You ever think about joining a football team?" Derek asked quietly.

"I, uh… no." Stiles didn't know why he was stuttering so much. _Knock it off!_ Stiles scolded himself.

Derek looked at him for a few moments in silence, their boards bobbing up and down in the lax surf. "Well, you should think about it," Derek said, he started to paddle and came right next to Stiles' board. "We could really use you." He said, with a serious face, then slowly grinned and winked at him as he patted Stiles on the shoulder.

This caused Stiles to turn bright red instantly, Derek could see this and paddled on back to the surf. "I'll see you back on the beach!" he yelled back.

Stiles choked on his words, which was strange since he usually had a litany of things to say. Damn, "Yeah!" Is all he could muster on the spot.

_What was that all about?!_ Stiles never had anything like that happen to him. Not only was Derek staring, he could swear there was something else there_. Nah, don't entertain that thought Stiles. You're just a horny teenager._

He decided to call it a day; he could feel his back burn from all the sun. Not to mention his muscles were pretty sore and tired already. Once back on the beach, Derek was already packing his stuff while quietly chatting with Zach. Kevin was the last one in. "Hey Stiles, you really caught some good ones!" Kevin high fived him, "Looks like Zach isn't the only athlete in your family," he laughed, patting Stiles on the back.

"Ha yeah, thanks." Stiles grinned.

"Hey, Stiles why don't you help me put these boards back?" Kevin asked as they both treaded on the shore. Derek and Zach noticed them and came over to join them.

"Hey we're gonna head over to that sandwich shack and pick up some grub, you guys game?" Zach said, pointing at the small sub bar by the beach's main entrance while Derek stood next to him. Derek looked dead on at Stiles again, shifting his gaze between Stiles and Kevin, who had a hand resting on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles couldn't help but lock his eyes with Derek's the moment the older teen caught his.

"Earth to Stiles," Zach called to him. "You there?"

"Yeah? Sorry… what?" Stiles shook his head. Yep, he got caught red handed staring back again.

"We're gonna grab 'em for the road. Why don't you and Kevin load up, we'll be back in a few," Derek commanded.

"C'mon, Stiles," Kevin said, patting him on the back.

After all was done the four parted ways. Derek shook Stiles' hand again instead of just a 'see ya later' this time it was gentler than before. "And think about what I said." Derek said with a slight grin.

Once Stiles and Zach got in the car, "So, Stiles that was fun, huh?" Zach said with a smile. Their sandwiches smelled good, Stiles didn't realize how hungry he was… or flustered for that matter.

"Yeah… it was, thanks for taking me along." Stiles smiled over at Zach.

"Of course bro," Zach replied. "So, Kevin seems chill as hell. You can tell he's easy to get along with."

"Yeah, he was pretty cool." Stiles said, tilting his head and sniffed his sandwich. God the bacon and chicken seemed to be calling out to him. "I Iike him."

"Derek seemed a bit quiet, but nice. I didn't know, but he's the team captain." Zach informed his brother and buckled up.

"Oh really?" Stiles said, somewhat amused. He wasn't really into football but he made an exception when it came to his brother.

"Yeah, he seems nice though. I think we're gonna like it here." Zach said, eyeing his sandwich with hunger.

"Yeah, me too," Stiles smiled while looking out the window. He noticed the sun rays filtering through the carpet of clouds streaking through the sky around the beach. It was quite beautifully.

"Did you _like_ Derek?" Zach asked, giving his brother a sideways glance, a sly smile playing with his lips.

"No! What?! I mean…He seemed cool." Stiles tried not to seem so flustered at just the mention of Derek's name. _Where is this coming from?! _Stiles thought.

"Well, cool, he was asking quite a few questions about you." Zach continued, unfazed by his brother's sudden spurt in behavior. "I didn't know if you guys talked at all."

"Yeah we… yeah he's cool… awesome," Stiles decided not to reveal too much. He didn't want to read too much into anything. He was starting to turn red again at just the thought of Derek. He wanted Zach to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Well, glad you liked him, he liked you, said you were a nice kid also said…."

Stiles nodded vigorously, thinking about how he can change the subject. "Man I'm hungry!" Stiles rubbed his abs, his stomach was grumbling. It hit him later than usual, always use food against Zach.

"Huh? Oh… yeah me, too. We'll be home in a minute." Zach replied, giving his sandwich to Stiles so he could hold onto it while he backed out of their parking spot.

Stiles was relieved Zach hadn't caught on to his weird mood. That's the last thing he needed was his brother to realize he was flustered over this guy, Derek.

_I'll ask him later what he said._ Stiles thought. For the time being, he'd try not to rack himself thinking about Derek.

_But that was no use._


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later..._

Stiles sighed and placed the end part of his pen on his mouth, softly gnawing on it. He couldn't focus on his English assignment when Derek was still in his mind. God, he only met the guy not too long ago, but Stiles really wants to see him again. He sighed once more and decided that he'll do his homework later, right now he'll go check what his dad and brother are doing, just so that he can clear his head. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

"God, that feels good!" Stiles said, as he stretched. Sitting on his bed, crossed legged, and hunching over his text book while doing his homework probably wasn't a good idea. He finished stretching and stepped out of his and Zach's room and made his way towards the living room.

To his surprise both Zach and his dad were watching _UFC_. He glanced at the screen just in time to watch one of the fighters receiving a knee straight to the face.

"Ouch." Stiles winced, as he noticed that the other fighter's knee was totally covered in blood. He brought a hand up and gently rubbed his face. He felt sorry for some of these fighters, having to sustain such injuries and whatnot.

Zach broke his attention from the TV and looked back and smiled at Stiles, "Hey, Stiles, done with your homework?" He asked and turned back to face the TV.

"No..." Stiles replied honestly, tapping his right temple, "Too much in my mind."

John brought the TV remote up and lowered the TVs volume, causing Zach to grumble and sit closer to the TV. "Come, Stiles. Sit." He patted the now empty seat next to him. "Talk with your old man."

Stile looked at his dad intently and sighed; he walked up to him and sat down.

"So, Stiles," John started. He looked at his son and smiled, "How do you like California so far?" He knows well that he promised Stiles that this will be the last move and he has a feeling that this indeed was their last migration.

"So far I like it, Dad." Stiles gave his dad a half smile. "The school's pretty fun and no one gives me trouble." He looked over to Zach when he heard his brother say, "Damn right, Stiles!" He couldn't help but laugh lightly.

John laughed and clapped a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "I'm glad you like it here, Son."

Stiles nodded and glanced at the TV, the wounded fighter was still going strong against the other one. Maybe he should become a professional fighter, then people will finally show him some respect.

"So, Stiles," He heard his dad and turned to look at him. He arched a brow when he noticed the serious expression his dad now has.

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"Met any cute boys at your school?" John's voice was stern at first, but it slowly turned into a light chuckle.

"D-Dad!" Stiles exclaimed loudly, his face starting to turn a nice rose hue.

"I'm curious, Stiles. It is my job to scare any potential boyfriends… so... have you?" John was chuckling a bit harder this time. He stopped laughing when he saw Stiles scowling at him, "Sorry."

"S'ok, and maybe..." Stiles' face flushed even harder after admitting this to his dad. He couldn't help but think of Derek at this very moment.

John smiled warmly at Stiles and ruffled his son's hair, messing up the teen's hair up.

"Stop that!" Stiles groaned and quickly rose from his sit and sat down next to his brother.

The moment Stiles sat down next to Zach, he felt one of Zach's strong arms wrap itself around his neck, bringing him closer to his brother.

"It's _Derek_ isn't it?" He heard his brother whisper into his ear.

"Um...uh... No..." Stiles lied. His face felt completely hot at this point.

Zach laughed and loosened his hold on his brother, "Right..."

At that point Stiles heard the phone ring and quickly rushed to answer it. "I'll get it!" He didn't care if it was telemarketer; he just needed to escape from his brother at the moment. He swiftly rushed into the kitchen, picked up the phone from the hanger on the wall and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello… Stiles, right?"_

The teen blinked once, surprised at who the caller was, "Allison? How... How did you get my home number?" He doesn't remember giving it to Allison.

_"Your brother,"_ Allison replied simply.

Stiles took two steps out of the kitchen and glanced at his brother, who was fighting along with the TV. "I see." He replied. Somehow that didn't surprise him.

_"Oh and the school has a directory online, so I doubled checked the number on the school's site."_

Stiles arched a brow, "I didn't know there was one." Come to think about it, they still haven't set their Wi-Fi up yet.

_"Yeah, just log in the school's website and use your ID number and the password should be your birthday."_ Allison replied, _"Anyway the reason I called is if you want to come to a party?"_

"Allison, I'd love to, but it's a Monday." Stiles said. "And is this party yours?"

_"No, it's one of my friends, but I thought this would be a good chance to introduce you to everyone."_

"Uh... I don't know, Allison." Stiles eyed his dad, who was now reading a newspaper. Thankfully he hasn't heard a single word of his conversation with Allison.

_"C'mon. We won't stay long that long. I promise."_

Stiles thought it over and sighed, caving in. "Where do I meet you?" A party won't hurt anyone, right? Actually, the popularity boost would definitely help.

_"Awesome! And what street do you live on?"_

"Eagle Ridge Dr." He replied.

_"Sweet! I'm only a block away from you. Go north and turn right when leave your street. Walk down to Cimarron St. and wait there. The party starts at ten, so meet me around... Nine?"_

"Ok, Allison. See you then."

_"Bye, Stiles."_

After Stiles hung up, he sighed heavily. He was quite sure that his dad wasn't going to let him go. That only left one option. Sneaking out and somehow bribe Zach to stay quiet about it. He sighed again and made his way back to his room.

Zach watched Stiles and followed his brother to their room.

"Sty?" He asked. He noticed that his brother seemed a bit off after he hung up with whoever was on the phone. He watched his brother sit up on his bed and cross his legs.

"Hey, Zach," Stiles innocently smiled at his brother. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Something I can do for you?" Zach replied with a smile. He knows well that whenever his baby brother wants something, he usually greets him like this.

"That was Allison on the phone. She wants me to go to a party with her..." Stiles trailed off, looking at his brother expectantly, hopeful even.

The older teen grinned, "What time do you have to meet her, or is she coming to pick you up?"

"Nine and I'm going to have to meet her at Cimarron St." Stiles beamed at his brother.

Zach walked over to his bed and plopped down, "Good. It's still early." He turned his head to face his brother, "It gives you time to do my homework in exchange for my silence and covering for your ass when you leave with your friend, of course you don't have to do it. But, I would if you don't want dad to find out his son sneaks out behind his back."

"You're the worst brother, ever." Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes as he held his hand out to receive Zach's notebook and textbooks. He did all of Zach's math homework so when the time came he'd have his brother's full cooperation.

A few minutes later, Zach saw lighting tear through the sky from outside the window and whistled. "A storms coming our way, better be careful on your way there, Stiles. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles was trying to focus on the problem he was on. Math was the bane of Zach's existence, but Stiles was pretty good at it.

"Stiles, just don't want you to catch a cold or anything. Just be careful, Ok?" Zach repeated himself. He wouldn't want to raise any suspicion with his dad on how Stiles even managed to get sick being inside all day.

Stiles tore his eyes off the textbook and looked at his brother. "I will, Bro. Ok?"

It didn't take long for Stiles to finish the rest of Zach's homework. Stiles laid on his bed, listening to his iPod, while Zach's was on the floor doing sit ups.

It was around 7:45p.m when John poked his head into his son's room and bid them goodnight.

"Kind of early for him to hit the hay, don't you think?" Zach huffed as he finished his set, and began to do his set of push-ups.

"Yeah," Stiles replied, looking at the clock in his iPod. "Around 8:30, I'm going to start heading out, Ok?"

"Alright," Zach huffs a reply.

Once the clock read 8:30p.m. Stiles looked outside and noticed that the rain had subsided; he quickly changed into one of his band tee's and worn-out black jeans, "Well, I better go. I have to meet Allison." He informed his brother, who was on his respective bed lying on his stomach.

"Have fun, Stiles. I'll unlock the window in a bit." Zach yawned.

"Thanks, Zach." Stiles ruffled his brother's hair and swiftly made his way towards their room's window, propped it open and hopped out.

After making sure Stiles had left. Zach walked over to Stiles' bed and arranged it so that it'd look like Stiles was fast asleep under the sheets. He grabbed Stiles' iPod from the nightstand and surfed through his brother's music library. He couldn't go to sleep yet, he still had a lot to do.

He winced when the iPod resumed the last song his brother was listening to on full blast.

"Seriously, Stiles? _Moves like Jagger_?"

* * *

It was around 9:25p.m when a silver, 2009 Dodge Charger drove up and eased to stop in front of Stiles.

Stiles felt his mouth drop. "No... _Fucking_ way..." He mumbled. _No fucking way._

At that moment the passenger window rolled down.

"Hey, Baby. How much is it for a quickie?" A familiar voice teased him from inside the car.

"Allison!_ Holy fuck_, nice car!" Stiles exclaimed as he gestured at the car.

Allison laughed and unlocked Stiles' door, "Thanks. C'mon get in."

Stiles nodded and got inside. Allison looked at Stiles before laughing again as she shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"You've never been to a high school party before, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Stiles blushed and lightly scratched the back of his neck. It's true that he's never been to one, since, he's not the most popular guy in high school. People usually tend to avoid him and go straight for his brother.

Allison giggled and nodded, making Stiles blush even harder. "Well, first times for everything, right?" She smiled at Stiles.

"Right," Stiles smiled back. He noticed that Allison had the same brown leather vest on; it was over a black short sleeve shirt this time and a pair of black jeans torn at the knees. She seemed the same as usual.

As they drove up towards the area Allison dubs, "The Hills." Stiles couldn't help but ask, "So... What's your friend's name? You know the one who's having the party."

"Danny Mahealani," Allison replied, "Total party animal, nice guy, man-whore and oh, filthy rich."

"Oh..."

Allison quickly glanced at Stiles. "I don't expect you to get high, you know, High school parties. Don't you get any ideas, I have a feeling your brother might deck me if I do."

"Zach and I got high... Once... Never again..." Stiles shuddered at the memory.

The car stopped rather briskly, making Stiles look over at Allison, who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We got ourselves a badass here." She teased with a small smile. "How did that work out for you?"

"Well, my dad found Zach and I running naked through our front lawn. He said we were screaming something about being on fire." Stiles blushed as he admitted this. "After we came down, we vowed to never touch that shit again."

Allison smiled and patted Stiles on the head, "Good boy."

"Stop that!" He blushed even harder. "But yeah, that was the first time Zach and I ever saw my dad completely pissed off."

"Uh oh."

"Yep. Never piss off, John Stilinski."

"I'll make sure I remember that." Allison grinned as she started to drive again.

Allison stopped at a red light. Thunder rumbled through the skies.

"So, is it true that it rains here a lot?" Stiles asked, eyeing the dark skies that illuminated at the flash of thunder.

Allison shook her head. "No, however, it is true we get more thunderstorms than rainstorms."

The lights turned green and Allison sped off. Stiles grabbed onto his seat-belt for dear life. If Zach drives fast, Allison puts him to shame.

"Do you have a license?" She asked.

"I do, but Zach does all the driving." Stiles replied honestly.

"You know... You two look alike, except he's sort of... a muscle head."

Stiles chuckled lightly, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

He noticed them driving into a secluded mansion. White marble pillars adorned the front gates while a trail of rose bushes led in into the mansion. There were tons of cars parked everywhere as they approached the mansion. Paper lanterns hung from tree to tree lighting their way.

"I'm telling you, Stiles. The Mahealani's are filthy rich." Allison said once again. "Danny's mom divorced his dad and re-married his stepdad, who is the diamond business. Oh, just as a piece of information. Danny's real dad is our Principal, but Danny took on his stepdads last name."

Stiles' mouth dropped open, but no words were able to come out. He finally got his thoughts together and asked, "So... Does Danny go to our school?"

"Yeah," Allison nodded, "But that's not all, Danny hates his dad, like with a burning passion."

"Why?" Stiles tilted his head.

"I dunno? Mom might've turned Danny against his dad?" Allison shrugged her shoulders, as she parked between two hummers. She glanced at Stiles and smiled, "Ready?" She asked as she got out.

Stiles nodded and followed suit. He could hear the music blasting away from inside the mansion. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and exhaled a shaky breath.

"No one bites except me, Stiles. You have nothing to worry about." Allison teased, taking a hold of Stiles' hand.

Stiles laughed nervously and allowed Allison to lead him inside. The mansion was packed with high school students. Most of which he's seen at the gymnasium the first day of school.

"Ah, good, I see a lot of the _popular crowd_ here already." Allison pointed at the nearest one. "That's Isaac Lahey. Danny's right hand and he's a total softie and the one next to him is Vernon Boyd, but we call him Boyd. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. I heard he's been training with some UFC fighters, so yeah..." She warned Stiles. "No mess with him."

Stiles laughed softly and Allison grinned, leading him into another room.

There was a burly blonde teen playing pool with a few others, though the others are not as big as him though.

"The big guy is Jackson Whittemore. He's the captain of our wrestling team and Lacrosse team, how he splits his time between the two teams, I don't know. The ones playing with him are, Carlos Martinez and Steve Stone. Carlos and Steve, total potheads, stay away from them." Allison said, as she dragged Stiles away towards the kitchen.

The moment they've stepped inside the kitchen, Allison noticed the host of the party making out with a couple of guys at the same time.

"And that's Danny." Allison pointed at teen with an amused smirk, "With what seems to be an orgy."

Danny heard this and stepped away from the crowd of guys and moved closer to Allison, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Hey, Allison! Glad you made it!"

Allison laughed and pulled away, "Duh, Danny, of course I'd come to your party."

"That's why you're my favorite. Oh wait, excuse me for a second," Danny took hold of the nearest guy and locked their lips together. "Scott should be somewhere. Derek and Laura are here, too. I'm sure Laura would be thrilled to see you again." He informed Allison as he broke the kiss.

The moment Stiles heard Derek's name his heart jumped a bit inside his chest. But who was Laura?

"Who?" Stiles asked. Who as in Laura, he clearly knows who Derek is.

Danny looked up and down at Stiles, gracing him with a predatory smile. "Who's this stud?"

"New kid, his name is Stiles." Allison turned to Stiles and briefly introduced them two. "Keep your dick in your pants, Danny."

"Allison..." Danny growled and nodded at Stiles and left them alone in the kitchen.

Allison chuckled as she watched all of Danny's groupies follow him out of the kitchen. She marched up to the fridge and opened it. "Want a beer?" She asked.

"I guess one won't hurt." Stiles nodded. "Oh, and you just totally cockblocked Danny, just saying."

"I know." Allison tossed him a beer and then grabbed a bottle of water for herself. She noticed Stiles look at her questioningly and smiled.

"I'm driving." She answered Stiles' silent question.

Stiles smiled broadly. He was impressed by her maturity, "I'm impressed ma'am."

Allison laughed and lightly slapped Stiles on the arm "Don't let it get to your head."

Stiles laughed and took a swig of his beer. He nearly choked on the liquid when he caught a glimpse of Derek being dragged out of the mansion by a girl. He didn't get didn't get a good look at her, but that was clearly Derek being dragged by the hand out the mansion.

_'It must be that Laura girl.'_ He thought.

"Stiles! Are you alright?" Allison patted the teen on the back. "I know this is your first high school party and all. But take it slow. I don't want to be held responsible for your death."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles' face flushed with embarrassment.

"You sure?"

Stiles nodded and took another sip of his beer.

"Alright," Allison said as she took Stiles' hand and led them outside, out into the pool area.

To Stiles' surprise the whole pool area was enormous, two cascades hiding the grottos and about three Jacuzzi's. The pool itself seemed to go on forever, ending by a cliff side cascade that flowed into the beach under them.

"Damn! This pool's huge!" Stiles remarked as he took another swig.

"Well, Mahealani's love to exaggerate." Allison said as she opened her water bottle and took a sip.

"Allison!" Both teens heard a chirpy voice call out from behind them.

Allison chuckled and shook her head. "How can I forget about Erica?" She turned around and noticed a blonde teen wearing a white tee with a blue and white checkered bandana around her neck, and blue jeans standing in front of her. "Hey, Erica."

"Allison! I need your help! I need you to help me write some songs for my band!" The blonde teen pleaded.

Allison laughed and looked at Stiles. "Think you can manage by yourself? I've been promising Erica I'd help her, but something always seems to come up."

"Of course," Stiles smiled at Allison and Erica. "You go and do your thing."

With that both Allison and Erica left Stiles alone in the pool area.

Stiles sighed and sat down on the nearest chair he could find.

"Sup, Stiles!" A familiar voice called him from the pool. Stiles recognized that voice and stood, marching towards the pool.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles knelt down next to the pool. The brunette swam towards him and fist-bumped with him.

"Where's Allison?"

Stiles pointed back at the mansion. "She's helping her friend write some songs." He informed Scott.

"Oh, you mean Erica?" Scott saw Stiles nod. "Oh, well. Hey! Why don't you join us? The water feels great!"

Stiles stood up and studied the packed pool and grottos. "Uh... Sure, why not?" He began to strip down to his boxers and jumped it.

The water felt freezing cold against his bare skin.

Stiles gasped greedily for air as he surfaced. "You_ fucking_ lied! This shit is cold as fuck!"

"Oh, then I must have been in the water for a while." Scott laughed and began to swim towards the grotto.

Stiles followed Scott and swam towards the entrance of the grotto. He felt cold water rain down on him as he swam through the entrance.

"Stiles man! Come! Sit!" Scott patted the underwater bar stool next to him. "We're going to drink until there's no freaking tomorrow!"

Now, a few things ran inside Stiles' head. It was a school night and he's out having a grand time. Would drinking like a madman be the best choice? Or restrain and be a good boy.

"C'mon! Stiles it'll be a few drinks!" Scott gave Stiles a reassuring smile that said: _maybe like drinking into a stupor few._

"Sure, why not! A few drinks won't hurt!" Stiles swam next to the teen and sat down.

They began with the light stuff and somehow they escalated to vodka in less than ten minutes.

* * *

An hour later, Allison began to look for Stiles. She'd finish helping Erica writing songs for her band and the other girl had gone home. The moment she saw a nervous Scott approach her, she knew something was up.

"Pls dun kill me." Scott slurred as he stumbled onto his knees.

"What did you do?" Allison asked sternly.

"Well, you see... Stiles is soo drunk. Drunker than me, he's like _completely drunk._" He saw Allison crack her knuckles. "Holy shit! Please don't kill me!"

Allison leaned down next to Scott and caressed the back of her hand on Scott's still wet face and smiled, "I'm going to kill you... slowly and oh, so very painfully."

"You're so mean," Scott whimpered. "I am sorry!"

"I was stupid enough to believe he wouldn't run into you. But guess I was wrong." Allison frowned. Scott's was pretty drunk. She could only imagine how drunk Stiles was.

Allison walked out into the pool area to find Danny and his friends to be drunkenly splash fighting against each other. Her eyes widen when she noticed Stiles lying on the floor looking sick, scratch that, looking like he's about to_ die_. She quickly rushed towards Stiles.

"How many drinks, or shots did you give him?" Allison asked Scott, who had been following her.

"Seven? No… maybe nine? Vodka and some other stuff," Scott mumbled and fell unconscious on the floor. Danny and his gang saw this and began to laugh.

"I am... So fucking druunk!" Stiles exclaimed as he pumped a fist onto the air, making Danny and his crew raise theirs and yell, "Fuck yeah!"

Allison sighed and shook her head. "We should get you home." She grabbed one of Stiles' arms and tried to lift him up.

_"Alrighty babeeeyyy"_

Allison sighed once more and helped Stiles stand up. Stiles swayed on his feet slightly and managed to remain standing. Allison threw an arm around Stiles and began to lead him towards her car. Stiles was still soaking wet.

"I'm sorry, Stiles." She said. "I hope your dad doesn't give you shit because of this."

"Because of whaaat?" Stiles asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Allison sighed, buckled Stiles and herself as she drove off.

"What I mean is... That I'm sorry I left you alone and you... Well, you ran into Scott, who I told you to avoid."

"S'ok. I had fuuun." Stiles hummed happily.

Allison laughed, "_Real fun_, Stiles." She stopped at a red light and waited until it turned green, and sped off.

"Pull over. Going to be sick," Stiles said quickly, feeling the bile that he's been trying to repress, surge up his throat.

Luckily they were just coming to a rest stop on a long winding road. Allison pulled quickly and Stiles fumbled drunkenly with his seat belt. His stomach lurched and churned again._ Hard this time._ The teen didn't manage to undo his seat belt in time and opened the door and leaned out as far as his seat belt allowed him to go. While he dry heaved Allison reached over and undid his seat belt for him. She winced when Stiles fell forward out of the car and onto the streets, crawling on the pavement and heard him vomit.

Allison quickly undid her belt and got out of the car. She walked over to Stiles and crouched behind the teen, rubbing his back soothingly. Stiles puked two more times. After a while, Allison noticed that the dry heaves had stopped and she saw him rest his back against her hand.

"Empty?" She teased.

Stiles laughed and nodded, "Yep...Though still wasted."

"That you are. Let's get you home, how does that sound?" She smiled.

"Sounds _awesome_."

On their drive back to Stiles' house, Allison was surprised that Stiles wasn't the violent type of drunk. No, he was the giggly, silly type of drunk. She stopped in front of his house.

"Should I help you, Stiles?" She asked, watching her still drunk friend fumble with the seat belt.

"Nah. I'll be fineeee."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" He gave her a goofy grin. "What time issit?"

"A little past midnight."

"Zach should be knocked out." Stiles giggled.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Allison asked again.

"Positively positive," Stiles nodded rapidly as he stepped out of the car. "G'Night lovely Allison!"

"Ok, then, goodnight, Stiles." Allison replied with a light chuckle. "Make sure you get out of those clothes, Ok?"

"Right!" Stiles instantly began to strip off his clothes in the middle of the street.

"Stiles!" Allison hissed, trying her best not to burst into a laughing fit.

"Whaat?" Stiles grinned.

"Just get inside." Allison was still holding the urge to laugh.

"Ok!"

* * *

Zach raised an eyebrow as his brother came stumbling inside through the window. He did it rather loudly than quietly. He noticed the stain marks on Stiles' shirt.

"Are you drunk?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Me? Psh. No..." Stiles giggled.

"You are so."

"I so am..." Stiles broke into a fit laughter.

Zach placed a hand over Stiles' mouth to hush him. "You don't want to wake up dad."

Stiles nodded and calmed down. "I'm wasted, brody."

Zach shook his head and chuckled. "I can see that, but why are you wet?"

"Pool, grotto, Jacuzzi's" Stiles replied quickly. "You know, the waterworks."

Zach looked his brother over and nodded, "Let's get you out of these clothes and into dry ones and into bed, Bro. We have school tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah... That..."

Zach yanked Stiles' shirt off and the younger brother fell on his rear. "Man you're soaked!" He tossed the wet shirt onto the desk chair they had.

"I puked all over the street." Stiles beamed at his brother proudly.

"That's nice." Zach's face breaks into a small smile, "I think I could have lived without knowing that."

Zach took Stiles' shoes and socks off before undoing his brother's jeans and working them off his hips. "Ass up, Stiles or I'll never get your pants off you."

"Zach! How dirty! You'll have to buy me dinner first! Curleh fries!" Stiles giggled and lifted his rear so Zach could remove the damped piece of clothes.

Zach rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles' jeans off. He hung them on the chair as well and went outside to grab a towel and draped it over Stiles.

"Dry yourself."

"Ok, Ok."

"And take your boxers off, I am not doing that." Zach ordered.

Stiles quickly did as he was told and placed the boxers on the laundry hamper. Zach went over to one of Stiles' drawers and pulled out a dry pair and tosses it to him.

"Place those on."

"Ok."

Stiles' skin was still slightly wet so he wrestled with the boxers a bit. Zach on the other hand was trying his best not to laugh his ass off as he watched his brother fight with the piece of clothing. After Stiles finally managed to get his boxers on, Zach helped Stiles stand and helped him dress in a pair of pajama pants.

"Feel better, Bro?" Zach asked.

"Yep." Stiles nodded. "Guess what I heard."

"What is it?"

"Allison says we look alike." Stiles beamed at his brother. "Except you're older and you're a muscle head."

"Sty?" Zach stared at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I'm going with you." Zach grinned at his brother.

"Alright!" Stiles exclaimed. "Derek was there! But he left early." He frowned once he said this. Who was that Laura girl?

"Now, go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Zach held the covers up until he was sure Stiles had gotten into bed.

"School... Sounds _boring_."

"Yeah, well, it is."

Stiles yawned. "Night, Zachy." Shortly after bidding his brother a goodnight he fell into a deep sleep.

Zach stared at Stiles a few minutes longer.

"My brother... Tonight he became a man!" Zach chuckled. Though he wonders how Stiles will deal with his hang over. That he wants to see.


	4. Chapter 4

A direct ray of sunlight filtered in through the window, spilling across Stiles' face. The teen clenched his teeth as he felt a sharp pain assault the back of his skill.

"Holy... fuck," he moaned in discomfort, rolling over to his stomach. His eyes were shut tight.

"So, Sty, how are you feeling?" A distorted voice echoed through his head, causing him to wince in pain. Could Zach be any louder this morning?

"Ugh... not too god, bro," Stiles groaned in response. His brain felt like it was pounding against his skull as he said each word. _Fucking hell._

"Sleep as late as possible. You got to look lively in front of dad, you know?"

Stiles didn't reply and just buried his head deeper into his pillow. He felt like crap. His head's ready to burst open any second now, but he also had a light sniffle from being wet last night, even if Zach helped him change last night.

Zach grinned at his brother once more before jumping off his bed. He quickly changed and made his way into the kitchen, where his dad was, fixing their breakfast.

"Hey, let Stiles sleep in," he said. "He didn't get much sleep last night."

John knitted his brows together. "That's weird. I hope he isn't coming down with something..."

"Heard him toss and turn all night long. I didn't catch a wink of sleep either because he kept waking me," Zach grabbed his plate and fixed himself a glass of orange juice and sat down on the table to eat his breakfast. "And you know, as the awesome big brother that I am, I stayed up all night making sure my little bro got some sleep. If you ask me, I deserve a fucking medal or something."

"Hmm," John frowned, placing Stiles' breakfast inside the microwave, to make sure it stayed warm for the teen. "If you're trying to get me to agree to let you guys stay home, you're mistaken."

"At least I tried," Zach shrugged with a sigh.

John studied his son before sighing and resuming his daily activities.

* * *

Stiles hung between being awake and being asleep until his dad called him for breakfast. With another groan the teen rolled out of bed, falling face-first on the floor. He silently cursed and slowly got up. His mouth felt dry and there was an awful taste in his tongue. On the bright side, his head didn't seem to hurt as much as it did earlier. Stiles lazily shuffled his way towards the bathroom, washing his face and brushed his teeth to get that vile taste off his mouth. He studied his reflection on the mirror for a few minutes; he had subtle dark circles under his eyes but otherwise, he looked fine.

With a nod, Stiles walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You look like shit, Stiles," John said as he watched his son walk into the kitchen. The dark circles under Stiles' eyes told him everything he needed to know. "Zach said you were tossing and turning all night."

"I'm ok, Dad." Stiles replied quietly, sitting next to his brother. "Just kind of tired."

John studied his son over and opened the microwave, taking Stiles' breakfast out and went over to place it in front of the teen. "Well, eat up. I have to go now," he clapped Zach on the shoulder, "Make sure your brother eats his breakfast." Zach nodded in response. "Good. Now, I'll see you two later."

Stiles and Zach watched as their dad picked up his keys and left their home. Zach turned his attention back to Stiles. He noticed that his brother was staring at his breakfast, like the thing was going to kill him or something.

"Zach..." Stiles started. He looked over his breakfast. Something had dropped in his stomach and he really didn't feel like eating. "Do you want it?" He slid his food over to his brother and groaned. He was feeling like pure, utter shit right now.

"C'mon, Stiles! Eat it!" Zach slid the plate back and noted Stiles' reaction. His brother looked like he was about to throw up, "Ok, ok, I'll eat it."

Stiles silently thanked his brother and went over to lie on the couch. Zach on the other hand, finished wolfing down his second serving of breakfast and brought his and Stiles' plate and emptied them on the sink before striding back to their room. A few seconds later he emerged with both of their backpacks and a hoodie for Stiles. Zach guesses that Stiles will probably need something comfy to help him sleep through some of his classes.

"C'mon, Sty. We better get a move on or we'll be late," he threw Stiles his backpack. Zach winced when the bag hit Stiles dead on the face. "Sorry bout that."

Stiles just groaned and grabbed his bag. He slowly got up from the couch, "It's cool, I think... I needed that," he gently rubbed his face.

The older teen shook his head and reminded his brother, that if they don't start heading out now, then they'll be late to school. Stiles didn't reply and simply made his way to the door. Zach simply grinned and sighed before following his brother.

As they both made their way towards Zach's car, the older teen couldn't help but ask, "So do you remember anything about last night?"

The younger Stilinski slowed down. He could recall some parts of last night, but most parts were foggy. "Well, I remember going to the party, meeting new people, jumping in the pool. Things got hazier after I went inside one of the grottos with a friend of mines named Scott."

Once inside the car both teens buckle up and Zach starts his Mustang. He backed out of their driveway and sped off towards their school.

"Anything else?" Zach inquired.

"I remember Allison rubbing my back as I threw up," Stiles continued, "and..."

Zach stopped at a red light and glanced at him, Stiles could feel the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"And what? What did you do, Stiles?" Zach had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "You didn't... you know... _suck someone off_?"

"No!"

Zach laughed, "I'm just playing with you!" Once he noticed the lights turn green, they continued their way towards school.

"I... remember stripping in the middle of our street..."

Zach threw his head back, laughing when he heard this. He glanced over at his brother, "For real?" He quickly turned his attention back on the road when Stiles told him to focus.

"Yes, Zach. I did, but Allison stopped me." Stiles sighed deeply, "I hope I didn't do anything that would cause me to lose Allison's friendship."

"I'm sure you didn't, Stiles. If anything, Allison would have been laughing her ass off."

Stiles groaned and pulled up the hood of his jacket. "I hope so."

"Don't worry about it, Sty. Ok?" Zach said as he turned into the school's parking lot and parked in his assigned parking space.

As both teens stepped out of the car, Stiles noticed Allison sitting on one of the many benches that were scattered around in front of the school, with Danny and Erica. He sighed and adjusted his grip on his backpack.

"Don't be afraid, bro. It isn't their first time seeing a drunk person, so you can relax." Zach brought an arm around Stiles' neck, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly as they walked towards the school's gates. "Now go say hi to your friends. I'm going to go meet up with Derek and Kevin," he ruffled his brother's hair and jogged out into the football field.

Stiles stood there, watching his brother jog away.

With a long sigh, he walked up to Allison and the rest.

"Look who it is," Danny grinned and marched towards Stiles, bringing an arm around his neck, "How's your head, man?"

"Don't even ask," Stiles replied with a half-grin. At least Danny remembers him. He looked over at Allison, who was smiling fondly at him.

Allison chuckled softly, "You called me 'lovely Allison'."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I was afraid I did something worse..."

"Besides nearly stripping out of your clothes in the middle of the streets?" Allison giggled and Stiles felt his face heat up more, "I'd say you're an awesome drunk."

"Man, half the people that came to my party yesterday aren't coming at all today," Danny said, scratching his chin. "Damn, I don't remember inviting half those of those guys."

Erica shook her head, "Well, I mean... from what I heard, almost everyone got wasted or trashed."

Allison nodded in agreement, "Yep, and Danny. Come up with a list of invites next time you throw a party."

"Maybe I should," Danny nodded, tilting his head to a side. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Erica and Allison rolled their eyes and giggled at their friend. Danny simply scowled at them and told them that he was serious about the list and if they kept their giggling, they were officially going to be taken off his list. Stiles just stood there, smiling at them. His head started to hurt again.

"Here take this," Erica took out an orange tube out of her bag and popped it open, taking one small pill. "It's for your headache."

Stiles studied the white pill in his hand. The beating in his head was getting worse and worse by the second. If this was going to ease the pain, then he'll take it. "Thanks."

Allison handed Stiles her water bottle. Stiles swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water and thanked his friends. The school bell rang shortly after he returned Allison her bottle back. He winced and covered his ears.

"The ringing in my head says it's time to go to class," Danny smirked, walking off towards the gym.

"Fuck... this..." Stiles groaned.

Allison chuckled and linked her arms through his, leading him into school. Erica followed closely behind them.

"What classes do you two have?" Allison asked.

"American History." Stiles replied, frowning at the fact that he has history this early in the morning.

"Math for me," Erica replied.

"And I have Anatomy. So I'll see you guys at the morning break?"

Both Erica and Stiles nodded. Allison smiled and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Stiles was surprised by her action. Maybe Zach was right, he really didn't lose his friendship with Allison after all. After bidding his goodbyes, Stiles made his way towards his history class. His head was still throbbing slightly. Once he sat on his assigned seat, he pulled his hood up, folded his arms on his desk and rested his head on them. Luckily for him there was a sub, so he wouldn't have to worry about paying attention this period.

"Hey, you." Someone whispered, bringing him back from his twilight sleep.

Stiles looked up to see who it was. It was Jackson Whittemore; the guy Allison said was the captain of their wrestling and Lacrosse teams. Stiles didn't even notice that Jackson sat in front of him. The other teen was smirking at him.

"I saw you at the party last night. Rough morning, huh?"

"You can say that again," Stiles dropped his head back down on his arms.

Jackson laughed and extended his hand, "Name's Jackson."

Stiles shook his hand, "Stiles."

"So, are you new to the school or something, Stiles? Last night was the first time I've seen you around," Jackson asked, turning his desk around. The sub looked like he was about to say something, but Jackson quickly shot the sub a 'what are you going to do about it?' look and the sub quickly looked away.

Stiles was a bit amazed and terrified at the same time, by the way Jackson scared off the sub like that. "Well, I've been sitting behind you for a week now," he chuckled lightly.

The other teen chuckled with Stiles. After a few minutes of completing various worksheets that their teacher left for them to do, both teens spent the rest of the period talking about a multitude of things.

As the bell signifying the end of the period rang. Stiles dumped all of his stuff in his backpack and stood up.

"What class do you have now?" Jackson asked as he, too, stood up from his desk.

"English. You?"

"Weight training," Jackson flexed his arm, smiling at Stiles.

"That's good." Stiles said, picking up his backpack.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later, Stiles." Jackson clapped him on the shoulder and made his way out of the class room.

The teen shook his head before heading to his English class. There were no assigned seats in this class so Stiles sat right in the back by the window. The sun shining down on his head instead of directly into his face, made him feel a bit better. Though all he wanted to do was sleep. And unfortunately, there wasn't any subs this class.

"Hey, Stiles," Scott said, quickly sitting in front of Stiles. "Is Allison angry at me?"

"I don't know... is she?" Stiles replied, words dripping with sarcasm. He shook his head and laughed. "I don't know and if she mentioned anything, then I don't remember. But she didn't say anything this morning."

The other teen sighed deeply and slammed his head on his desk before turning back to Stiles.

"Are you angry at me, Stiles?"

"No. If anything, I'm also responsible for getting myself drunk, you know?"

Scott grabbed both of Stiles' hands. "Tell that to Allison, please?" He pleaded.

"If you want me to, I will."

Scott released both of Stiles' hands and thought about it. "Actually, no. It wouldn't make a difference," Stiles watched him sigh, "She'll hate me the rest of her life."

Fortunately Mrs. Smith, the English teacher, didn't feel so good herself. Therefore she didn't feel like teaching her class. The entire class lit up when she pushed in a cart with a TV perched atop of it. Though to their disappointment, the 'movie' they will be watching, is actually some educational video.

"Hey, Scott, wake me up if the bell doesn't, Ok?" Stiles whispered to his friend, folding his arms on his desk and resting his head on them.

"You got it, bro." Scott whispered back. This will be his first step on making it up to Stiles, so Allison wouldn't hate him.

With the warmth of the sun shining down on him, Stiles dozed off into a sound and somewhat comfortable sleep.

The teen was awakened what felt like a few seconds later by Scott and the sound of the school bell going off.

"Come on, Stiles. It's time for the morning break. We'll get you some coffee, bagels or something."

Stiles nodded stiffly and stood up. His head and back were aching and he still felt like crap.

"What did I miss?" He asked, cracking his neck.

"Nothing really, just a boring educational video. We're finishing next class and Smith didn't assign any homework. So, you lucked out." Scott grinned at his friend.

Stiles nodded. He wondered why Scott wasn't affected badly by the drinks, but then again, Scott probably goes to those types of parties every day and he probably drinks that heavy stuff, too.

He followed Scott into the cafeteria. They only had to stand in line for a few minutes. Stiles bought himself a coffee with cream and sugar. He also bought himself an apple pie. Stiles saw Allison and Erica sitting at a table drinking their coffee and went to sit with them. Scott showed up a few minutes later with two bagels hanging out of his mouth and two apple pies in each hand.

"How the hell can you consume that much sugar in the morning?" Erica asked, pointing at all the pies Scott bought. "That would make me throw up."

"I need the boost!" Scott mumbled around his mouthful of bagels.

Scott sat next to Erica and carefully stacked his pies on a napkin. Stiles chuckled softly and sipped at his coffee, feeling a bit better now that he has some food in him.

"How are you feeling now, Stiles?" Erica asked behind her coffee cup.

"Actually, a bit better, thanks for asking." Stiles smiled at her, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So, how hammered were you last night, Stiles?" Erica giggled and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, uh..." Stiles trailed off, not wanting to touch the subject. He took a long gulp of his drink.

Allison snickered behind her cup, "Lovely Allison, isn't that right, Stiles?"

Erica cooed, "Aww that's cute."

"Did you know Jackson Whittemore is in my history class?" Stiles blurts out, setting his coffee on the table.

"Oh really?" Allison quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"He's a bit intimidating, but he seems cool," Stiles continued, taking one of Scott's pies, taking a huge bite.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed loudly.

Stiles chuckled and placed the pie down. Erica giggled and patted Scott on the shoulder. Scott on the other hand, was pissed that Stiles had taken a bite of his pie.

Allison rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out, checking the time. "Well, I better get going. My Spanish class is on the other end of the school. If I want to get there in time, then I better move it." She stood up and marched over to Stiles, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you during lunch," she informed him before walking away from the group.

"I'll go with you. My sociology class is on the way there," Erica called after Allison, standing up. "See you later, boys!"

The two girls left the cafeteria and Scott sighed. He took a small bite from his apple pie and sighed again, mouthful of the treat.

"She's mad at me, Stiles. She didn't even acknowledge me, at all."

Stiles gave the other teen a sympathetic look. "I'll talk to her, Scott. Don't worry about it."

Scott shook his head and took another bite. "No, it's ok, Stiles. I got her mad so... I'll think of something."

"Just don't think too much. It's bad for your brain, Scott." Stiles laughed softly as he poked the side of Scott's head.

"Knock that off!" Scott threw a crumb of his pie at his friend. Even after the events of last night, Stiles didn't seem to hate him. He grinned at his friend. "So, what class do you have now?"

"Anatomy," Stiles sighed in reply. Not the best class to go after a night of partying and drinking.

Scott winced, "That's a class you definitely can't sleep through."

"Tell me about it," Stiles groaned, placing his head on the table. "What class do you have?"

"Psychology."

"Want to trade classes?" Stiles asked, grinning at his friend. "I think I need the sleep."

Scott laughed and clapped Stiles' shoulder. "If I could, Stiles, I would."

Stiles was just finishing his coffee when the bell sounded. He stood up and told Scott not to worry about the whole Allison thing before heading towards his anatomy class. The painkiller that Erica had given him earlier in the day started to wear off and his head was beginning to throb again.

_If I can make it through the day I will never drink again..._ Stiles thought as he rubbed the side of his head to alleviate the throbbing.

* * *

Stiles smiled when he saw that Kevin was in his Anatomy class. He sat at the table besides the other teen and lightly smacked his head.

"Surprised to see you here," he said.

Kevin smiled. "Hey, hey, I had an option to take this class and well, I took it. The teacher is really laid back so why not?"

"That's good." Stiles nodded. He winced slightly when he felt his right temple throb.

"Sure, but hey... are you ok? You don't look so good." Kevin noticed that Stiles looked rather pale.

"I got drunk for the first time at a party last night. And now I'm paying for it." Stiles smiled sheepishly at Kevin, who looked genuinely concerned. "I'm fine, Kevin," he reassured the other.

Kevin studied Stiles over and nodded. "If you say so, bud."

The pair laughed and talked about various things until their teacher entered the room and cleared her throat. Stiles tried to listen to the teacher but the throbbing in his head didn't allow him to concentrate. By the time the teacher stopped talking, Stiles had no idea what he needed to do. He looked over at Kevin sheepishly.

"Kevin..."

"Don't worry, bud. I got you covered."

"Thanks man."

After Kevin finished explaining today's lesson to Stiles, he noticed that Stiles looked a lot paler than earlier.

"Stiles... you really look bad. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

Stiles nodded weakly, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Do you want me to take you there?" Kevin suggested.

Stiles shook his head weakly. "No, it's ok."

The younger teen got to his feet and swallowed hard. His mouth and throat were dry and a sheen of sweat bejeweled his skin. He slowly approached the teacher's desk and cleared his throat slightly.

"Can I go to the nurse's office? I'm not feeling so well."

The teacher looked up at Stiles. She looked at Stiles over and noticed how pale he looked. She nodded, "Yes, go ahead."

Stiles quietly thanked his teacher and went back to grab his stuff. He suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time on his way back to the table. Kevin had to help him pack his stuff away; Stiles thanked Kevin and left the classroom.

On the hallway, Stiles stumbled slightly onto the nearest lockers, placing a hand on them to keep his balance up. He felt immensely unbalanced and light-headed all of the sudden. He breathed in and out slowly, hoping that would help him, but as he did so he felt like the hallway start spinning around him, and the light chatters of the passing students slowly becoming distorted echoes. He closed his eyes and breathed once more before continuing his way down to the nurse's office. His footsteps becoming heavier and heavier with each step he took.

"Shit..." He breathed heavily.

"Hey, are you alright?" A distorted voice asked him.

Stiles was vaguely aware of the strong arms catching him before he blacked out.

* * *

When Stiles opened his eyes, he felt much better than earlier. His vision became clearer and he noticed that he was lying on a bed in the nurse's office. His dad was there, smiling down at him worriedly.

"Hey, Stiles. How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Much better, though what happened?" Stiles asked, pushing himself onto his elbows.

"You passed out." The nurse replied. "That student there carried you here and I phoned your parent/guardian contact."

Stiles tilted his head to his right and noticed that Derek was leaning against the doorframe that leads into the office, a worried expression creasing the lines of his forehead. He felt a light blush creep up his neck. He just had to go and act like a damsel in distress in front of Derek.

"I should've let you to stay home from school... I didn't know, Stiles. I'm sorry." John ran a hand through his son's hair, apologizing to Stiles. "C'mon, I'm taking you home so you can rest up."

Stiles nodded and sat up the bed.

"Just make sure he gets plenty of sleep and keeps himself hydrated." The nurse said, placing the release forms on John's hands.

John filled the forms quickly and handed them back to the nurse. "Derek... was it?"

Derek instantly bounced off the doorframe once he heard his name. "Yes, sir."

"Could you help me with Stiles?" John asked as he and the nurse helped Stiles onto his feet. Stiles' legs felt weak and his knees buckled, nearly falling onto the floor. Luckily, Derek caught him in his arms before the teen fell.

"I'll just carry him. You lead the way, sir," Derek said, holding Stiles in his arms.

Before Stiles could protest, Derek scooped him up in his arms, bridal style and followed John down the hall.

"What about Zach?" Stiles asked, embarrassed by the whole situation. "He'll wonder where I am."

"I'm in Zach's class." Derek replied. "I'll fill him in."

"Oh... uh, thanks," Stiles stuttered the reply. His face became warmer and warmer by the second.

"No problem." Derek smiled at him.

_That goddamn smile_

Derek carried Stiles all the way out into the parking lot, John jogged ahead to open up his car, so that Derek could easily set Stiles inside.

"Hey..." Derek started, glancing at Stiles before quickly looking away.

"Yeah?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek wasn't so subtle with his actions. Stiles caught his eyes for a brief moment before the older teen glanced away.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but today's our team's first game of the season. And I wanted to ask you if you were going to go see us? Well, I mean... your brother's on the team and all. You can bring your friends if you want."

Stiles didn't reply. He was actually giving Derek's suggestion some thought. "I'll see. Well, that's if I feel better." If he wanted to be honest with himself, yes, he wants to go see Derek and his brother's first football game.

Derek's face lit up by Stiles' answer. "Great! I'll make sure we win this one." He beamed at Stiles, gently swaying him up in his arms, earning a blush from the younger teen.

Once John brought the car around, Derek gently set Stiles on the passenger's side. John stepped out of the car and shook Derek's hand, thanking him for everything before going back in the car.

Derek noticed that Stiles rolled the window down and slightly crouched down. "Make sure you get a lot of rest, Stiles. And think about what I said."

"I will. Thanks, and I'll think about it." Stiles said. Perhaps he should go to the game. After all, the captain of the team is asking you to.

"Alright then, take care, Stiles." Derek smiled at him before jogging back inside the school, disappearing from Stiles' sight.

As Stiles rolled the window up, he sighed. He thought about Derek's words. After giving it some thought, he decided that he'll go to the game. Probably bring Allison and some of his friends.

A smiled started to tug on his lips. Today started out as complete crap but it's actually turning out to be a great day.

* * *

_So yeah, guys. This isn't going to be your insta-sterek- high school au fic. Slow build! Plus, I'm also focusing on Stiles' relationship with everyone._


	5. Chapter 5

On the drive home, Stiles' mind was still spinning, trying to understand his last encounter with Derek, and how he had to go and act like some type of damsel in distress. Derek's question hung around his mind. Of course he wouldn't miss his brother's game, but the fact that Derek, the captain of the school's team, asked him to go; Stiles couldn't help but find it a bit odd.

They weren't exactly friends, so why ask him about his attendance to tonight's game?

Maybe there was something there to whatever he felt on the beach that day? Truth be told, Stiles couldn't get Derek out of his mind since then. Maybe Derek felt the same? It could be it. Or not.

_Most likely not._

But now wasn't the time to sit down and fixate on that thought. He still felt like complete shit.

Hangover's are nothing like the Hangover movies paint them out to be. That much Stiles can tell.

The moment they arrived back home, his dad gave him an Advil for his headache and water to keep him hydrated, telling him to rest up after he was done with the water bottle. Stiles knew that sleeping it off was the best remedy for his wicked hangover. If his dad knew the truth, the real reason he feels sick, he'd hit the roof. It was probably to best leave that conversation for another day.

Stiles shuffled lazily towards his room and plopped down on his brother's bed, since it was the closest to the door. He groaned and looked at the alarm on his drawer. It was barely early afternoon.

_God I'm tired. _He thought, his eyelids started to feel heavy as he slowly drifted to a twilight sleep.

Sleep that his body desperately needed from the night before and the night before that.

"Stiles? Stiles, how are you feeling, son?" A voice broke through his dream and he felt a hand nudging his shoulder. Stiles groggily blinked and yawned. His head felt much better than earlier and the throbbing of his temples has stopped completely.

"Wha? How long was I out? What time is it?" Stiles stretched out on the bed and looked out the window. The skies were painted warm orange with a light carpet of clouds streaking across the open canvas, hiding the setting sun behind them as the sun's rays filtered through them.

Damn, he was in a fog.

"It's alright, Stiles, you needed your sleep." John said, taking a step back now that Stiles was awake.

"What time is it, dad?" Stiles asked as he sat up on Zach's bed. He hopes that the game hasn't started yet. Stiles didn't want to miss anything about it, even if the first few minutes of the game nothing actually exciting happens. Just the fact that he was going to see Derek and his brother out in the field playing—it was very important for him to be there and cheer them on. Very important.

"A little past six, Stiles."

The teen gasped and brought his body to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, swaying for a brief second the moment he was standing straight. "Geez, I must have been out cold for a while," he mumbled, though more to himself than to his dad.

Stiles watched his dad check his watch and turn his eyes on him.

"Listen, Stiles, I bought dinner if you're hungry. It's in the microwave right now," John said as he strode out of his sons' room, "Actually, were you interested on going to Zach's game tonight?" He stepped back into the room a moment later.

"Yeah, I'm coming with!" Stiles snapped up and headed for his drawer. He needed a fresh change of clothes. Something told him that he was probably going to see people he knows at the game, so a change of clothes was in order.

"Hey, calm down, Stiles. The game doesn't start till seven. Why don't you go and eat your food, then we'll head out," John suggested as Stiles finished changing into a shirt that had Captain America's shield as its logo and a pair of worn out gray jeans.

"Sure thing pops!" Stiles was still high strung. He didn't want to play it off as a douche and pretend he didn't care about Zach's game, because he really did care. It's just that, he's too worked up at the moment to actually completely process his thoughts and words.

Stiles headed out into the kitchen and pulled out his dinner. His lips curved upwards when he pulled out a bag full of curly fries. It was very rare that his dad bought him any; it was usually Zach who spoiled him with whatever his stomach desired at the moment. Stiles is going to take this as a sign that in order for his dad to buy him curly fries, he'd have to get wasted more often.

"Dad, I fucking love you!" Stiles yelled to his dad as he picked up and tossed a fry into his mouth.

Though he only ate a few, Stiles didn't have much of an appetite since his stomach still felt a giant knot. "I feel so stupid for what happened earlier," he scolded himself as he ate one last fry. Seriously, you just don't act like that in front of someone like Derek. You just don't. It was like, a universal law.

"Alright, dad, I'm ready!" Stiles called out as he stuffed the half-full bag of fries into the microwave and waltzed into the living, where his dad was watching the news.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," John said with a relieved smile as he picked up his keys and led them out of the house, locking the door behind them before they strode up to his car.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was. I think I was just tired and needed the sleep," Stiles played it cool, trying not to give too much out. He watched his dad nod at him, obviously eating the lie up. And holy crap, he just lied to his dad and didn't get barraged by questions and knowing looks. He really needs to get wasted more often.

Stiles sighed and decided to change the subject as he opened the passenger's side and slid in the car, asking his dad about how his day went with work and all that jazz.

* * *

The lights, the noise, the atmosphere was all quite a lot for Stiles to take in. Sure, the last city they lived in football was a pretty big thing, but this was California, who would've thought the sport was big here too, in a way. He thought lacrosse dominated through the state, but he guesses football comes in second.

Their school was in the top division. Stiles saw a lot of his classmates as he and his dad made their way through the small stadium. A few of them recognized him and waved his way.

Stiles saw Allison, Scott, and Erica sitting off in the student's section of the stadium. He wanted to go over and sit with them, but he decided to stay and sit with his dad for now. He'll probably go around halftime.

"You know, Stiles, you can go and sit with your friends." John said with a smile as he patted Stiles on the back.

"I'm good, dad. I think I'll sit with you," Stiles smiled back as they made their way to the top of the bleachers.

As they sat down, both teams started to make their way out their tunnels, and into the field. Black and Silver was their school's team color, while the opposite team was Red and White.

Stiles heard someone howl on their side of the stadium and the crowd broke into a group howl, cheering on the Wolverines.

He snorted. Wolverines? Really? The school could have come up with a better name than that.

"So, what position did they moved Zach to, dad?" Stiles asked. His eyes were glued to the field. He was scanning the backs of the Wolverine's to find his last name. He found it next to another one. The player next to him had "Hale" written in silver. Said player took his helmet off and Stiles did a double take.

It was _Derek_.

"I believe his coaches moved him to middle linebacker from defensive end, which is what he played on you last school, Stiles. I'm sure he'll do great." His dad's enthusiasm was evident and Stiles simply nodded.

Stiles noticed that after the coin flip, Zach and Derek and the defense lined up on one side of the ball. He had no idea what was going on, but he could see Derek giving Zach and the rest some kind off unspoken command.

The first half of the game flew by in a blur. Derek, Zach, and the defense line held their opponent on their feet with three consecutive outs. It was sweet to see the opposing team's offense break down. John kept breaking down parts of the game that Stiles still failed to grasp his mind around. His dad kept complaining about their kicker and how he was terrible. Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment when he saw two parents turn their heads towards them, clearly the kicker's parents. John simply scoffed and told them that their kid just missed two field goals all within the red zone.

Stiles' mind simply gave up on learning the terms and just decided to simplify everything.

_Hit. Tackle. Grab ball. Run for your life. Score goal. _

If his dad could just say this, his mind would have an easier time understanding the game.

"You know, Stiles. If it weren't for your brother and Derek and the defense, this game wouldn't be a game, but a blowout."

"You're right, dad." Stiles agreed with a sigh. Their team was 0-6. Zach and Derek made the opposite team step up their game in order to actually score, but they couldn't do everything and the other team ended up scoring multiple times. He can tell that Derek is pissed off by the way the older teen is yelling at the whole team.

Stiles winced. First game of the season and they're getting owned. His phone started to vibrate. It was Allison.

_**Allison: **__Get your behind over here, Sty. Don't pretend you don't see me._

He laughed and looked over to the student section, eyes locking with Allison's, she had a thin frown etched on her lips and he quickly replied.

_-Give me a few._

It was almost halftime and the game looked bleak on their side.

Stiles decided to head down and meet his friends after he used the bathroom. "Do you mind if I..." He looked at his dad expectantly.

John smiled and nodded, "No, Stiles just get back before we head home."

"Awesome," Stiles took off down the stairs as the clock ran out.

Both teams started to head back towards their locker rooms, Stiles noticed that the trio was walking back together, shoulders slumped, and their faces crestfallen.

He waved at his brother when Zach noticed him. Right then Derek took his helmet off; the older teen's eyes were clouded with rage and sported a thin frown as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Stiles could swear Derek's anger hid away the moment he saw him, the thin frown disappearing and replaced with a wide grin and a nod.

This sent a chill down his spine and a jolt down to his groin. He quickly darted towards the restrooms, muttering, "Fuck," over and over under his breath.

No one's ever made him this flustered from just a nod. _Nobody._

After he finished with his business, Stiles quickly left the restroom, only to have a brick wall bump into him in the doorway. "Shit! Sorry!" He closed his eyes and hoped that the beating wouldn't be too bad. It was a reflex, every time that he would bump into someone, said person would inflict severe body harm without even accepting the apology.

It happened _a lot_.

"Well, there you are, Stiles. Thought you were going to ignore us all night," Stiles quickly opened his eyes and saw Jackson grinning at him.

"Who me? No, man, I was just watching the game with my dad."

"Yeah? That's cute, Stiles. Why don't you come sit with us, huh?" Jackson winked at him and nudged him in his side.

"Actually, I was just going there," Stiles informed him, taking a step away from the blonde teen. Jackson was still grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow and didn't question it. Jackson was being... friendly? Must be it.

On their way over, both teens made small talk. Jackson asked Stiles if he was interested on any sports.

"Yeah, I'm planning to join the lacrosse team, maybe." Stiles said and saw Jackson nod at him approvingly.

"Finally!" Allison yelled as both of them came into her view.

"Hey everyone," Stiles saw a few familiar faces and some new ones. Probably Jackson's friends or Danny's. He knows Erica, Allison, and Scott don't have that many friends.

"Sit," Allison commands and huddled next to him the moment Stiles sits down next to her, "So, having fun?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's pretty wild compared to my old town."

"Well yeah," Allison smirked at him, "That's just how we do it here."

The group continued with their small talk. Stiles somewhat paid attention to the second half of the game. The Wolverines were getting destroyed. _Big time_. The moment their team had their hands on the ball, Stiles turned his attention back on the game and kept missing questions that were directed at him.

"Earth to Stiles!" Allison shrieked in his ear, causing him to flinch and scoot away.

Stiles quickly blinked and looked Allison over; she had a sly grin tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry... what?"

"So, are you coming with us or not?" Allison asked.

"Come again?" Stiles looked at her with a confused expression. Was he really that spaced out, that he completely drowned out the conversation around him?

"Are you coming with us to meet the team or not?

Stiles hummed. After last night he though to call it a day after this. It was for the best, really. "Sorry, Babe, not tonight, but I really appreciate the thought, though." He gave Allison a peck on the cheek and stood up; completely ignoring the glare Scott was shooting at him.

The game had come down to a field goal for Zach's team and again, their kicker missed. Stiles could hear his dad yell from where he was and ducked his head again.

"Alright, guys I'll see you later!" Stiles waved as he started down the stairs. He should probably head back and apologize to the kicker's parents on his dad's behalf.

"Text me later you bum!" He heard Allison call out and laughed. Stiles turned around and nodded.

He continued his way down the bleachers and saw his dad waving at him as he talked with Zach with all his gear on, still sweating and beat.

"Yo," Stiles patted Zach on the back and offered his brother a smile. "You played hard out there."

"Yeah..." Zach said completely deflated and that made Stiles bring and arm around Zach's neck, bringing close for a bro hug. "Thanks, Sty."

He really didn't know what to say, Stiles knew it would take his brother a few hours to get over the loss. That and a few holes here and there around the house. Right then, Derek strode over to them and Stiles quickly pulled away from Zach. He swallowed the knot in his throat as Derek stopped by Zach's side.

"Good job on the defense, Zach." Derek said, voice complete neutral despite the fact that they lost.

The older Stilinski simply nodded and turned back to talk to his dad.

Stiles caught himself staring over at Derek, while his dad and brother talked about what went wrong with tonight's game. He saw Derek looking back at him, giving him a slight nod and a half smile.

"Sorry, I didn't keep my promise, Stiles," Derek started as he took two steps closer and clapped him on the shoulder. "I told you we would win tonight."

"Hey, man, don't worry," Stiles took a step back and looked at Derek sheepishly, "You guys will win next game."

He studied Derek's expression as the older teen chewed on his bottom lip. "You're right." Derek said, gracing him with a wide grin.

Stiles was about to say something, but Kevin came into his view, yelling,

"Coach is calling guys!" Stiles saw both Derek and Zach deflate and walk over to their friend.

"Good game, guys." John called out as he watched the three teens jog back to the locker rooms. He turned his attention to Stiles and said, "Ready to go home?"

"Sure, I guess. By the way, what did they say they were going to do after this?" Stiles asked.

"Zach said they were going to head to our place and watch a movie since you kids have no school tomorrow."

"Oh, gotcha thanks." Stiles had to conceal his excitement, knowing that Derek was going to be at their place was doing stuff to him. Be it good or bad, he doesn't know. All he knows is that the butterflies decided to use his stomach as their lair and flutter their wings.

"Yeah," John said as he began to walk towards his car. "Hey, I'm going to get the car, so are you coming or you're going to wait for your brother and then we go?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for Zach." Stiles replied the moment he felt his phone vibrate. It was most likely Allison and knowing her, she probably wants him to come with her desperately.

"Ok, kid. Be back in a bit." And with that his dad left his line of sight.

He slid his finger across his phone's screen and checked his inbox.

_**Allison: **__Hey, change of plans. We're going to the movies! Say yes, please! You can bring your brother and his friends if they want to come._

Stiles checked the time on his phone. It just turned ten, so they'll probably catch the last screening of the night. He sighed and quickly wrote his reply. Damn it all, he just couldn't say no to her.

Allison's reply came a few seconds later.

_**Allison: **__Great! Meet me at the front gate. I'm waiting for the rest of the guys and you can come keep me company. See you!_

He sighed once more and locked his phone. Would Derek want to go to the movies with them? A Senior hanging with Juniors seemed... weird. But then again, he's seen weirder stuff around school. Like the dude making out with a cactus behind the art hall. _Fucking weird._

"Hey! Stiles!" He jumped a bit when he heard a deep voice calling him and spun around rapidly to see Derek jogging up to him. The older teen was still in his pads but his entire upper body was exposed to the chilly night air.

_God damn._

"Yo," Stiles could feel his heart begin to race. All he wants to do right now is to grab Derek and pull him aside and under the bleacher, so he can run his tongue across the older teen's skin.

"Hey, I uh, wanted to ask if you were going out with Jackson and the group," Derek asked, his voice small and quiet. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. How did Derek know he was going out tonight?

"Uh, yeah, we're going to catch the last screening of whatever movie we decide on. Actually, Allison asked me," Stiles said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He swears he heard Derek growl at the mere mention of Allison's name. Stiles simply shook his head and decided to think that Derek's throat was dry and he needed to clear it. "She said that you guys can come if you want." Derek's face turned pensive and chewed on his bottom lip. It was a pretty adorable sight, not that Stiles would tell Derek that. "C'mon, big guy! It'll be fun."

He saw Derek's shoulder slump and he took that as a yes. "Alright!" Stiles pumped a fist in the air and patted Derek on the shoulder, "Go and change, tell Zach and Kevin. And I'll text Zach the theatre we're going to."

He watched Derek nod and jog away.

To be completely honest, Stiles felt a warm glow of triumph spread across his body. He was definitely not going to make an ass out of himself tonight.

He quickly fired a text to his dad, informing him about the change of plans. Stiles was surprised a few seconds later when he received an "ok" as a reply.

_John Stilinski's growing fucking soft._

* * *

"I...am...so sorry, Allison." Stiles panted. He had to run across the stadium and campus to get to the front gate. He heard her giggle and felt her cup his face.

"It's ok, Sty," she smiled at him. "Besides, Danny and the rest are probably taking their sweet ass time on getting here. They said they were going to talk to some of the players and all."

"I see..." Stiles smiled and placed his hands on Allison's waist. "So it's just us two, Babe?" He teased.

Allison laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Really, Stiles?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Allison studied her friend over, a sly smile curving her lips. "You know, for a gay guy, you play the straight act pretty fucking well." She smiled at him.

Stiles simply blinked, shocked by Allison's words. "H-How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious," she grinned at the flustered teen. She placed her thumb over Stiles' lips to hush him when she saw him open them. "I don't care about your orientation. I still love you, Stiles, as a brother that is." Allison leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead, "And besides, you're my little gay teddy bear."

Stiles scoffed playfully, feeling some weights lift off his shoulders. "Ma'am! I am... more handsome than some teddy bear. I'm like sex on legs. Or in simple terms: _I'm fucking majestic_."

"Oh yes, humble one. How can I forget your majestic-ness?" Allison rolled her eyes and giggled, running her hand through his hair.

Stiles felt something in his stomach drop. If Allison knows then, does that mean the crew knows? "Allison does everyone—"

"No, just Erica and me."

"Oh... I see." Stiles sighed in relief, "By the way... do you... _like me_?" Well now that everything's out in the open, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Seriously, Stiles? I mean, you're cute and all, but you aren't my type. Now, you're brother in the other hand... he's pretty hot." She laughed softly as she noticed Stiles giving her a _'what the fuck_' look. "I'm playing with you."

"Well... so who do you like?"

"That my little teddy is a top secret."

"Oh, c'mon!" Stiles groaned. "Don't you trust me?"

Allison laughed and shook her head, bringing a hand and pinched Stiles' cheek. "I do, Stiles. But right now, I'll leave Mr. X to your imagination, anyways, you and _Derek_, huh?"

"What!? No, no, we're just... friends..." Stiles backed up one step and crossed his arms, shaking his head furiously. Had she seen?

"Right..." He didn't like that smile Allison had plastered across her face. It screamed: "_I know everything I need to know_."

"So are you ever going to forgive Scott?" Stiles quickly changed the subject in a beat. He still hadn't asked her on Scott's behalf.

"Nope. End of story."

"Ouch," Stiles winced.

At that point, both teens noticed Scott, Danny, Erica, and Jackson stalking their way. Stiles stepped closer to Allison and slid an arm around her waist, waving at the crew.

"Jesus, you guys sure took your sweet time." Stiles said as he pulled his phone out and texted Zach the name of the theatre. It was the one by their home on the strip mall. Zach couldn't miss it since they always drive by it on their way to school. Zach and his crew are probably in the showers right now, so he'll check it when he changes and dries.

"Well, if it wasn't for Scotty here," Danny said, pushing Scott towards them. "We wouldn't have taken so long."

"What did he do now?" Allison asked with a sigh.

"Guy freaking walked into the girl's bathroom pretending to be blind," Jackson snickered.

"Wow. Fail." Allison rolled her eyes. "Ok, so who's going with whom?"

"I got Jackson and Scott on my car," Danny announced.

"Ok," Allison nodded, "So, Erica want to come with me and Stiles?"

The blonde teen instantly nodded and walked up to them, linking her arm around Stiles' free arm.

"Wow, look at you, Mr. Hugh Hefner over there," Scott scowled and Stiles sent him and apologetic smile.

"Not his fault he can get it on, unlike you, Scott." Danny said, grabbing Scott by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away. "Alright guys, follow me and we'll get there in no time."

Jackson laughed and followed closely behind Danny. Once the other three teens got inside Danny's hummer, the others followed their example and got in Allison's charger. Stiles sat in the front with Allison, while Erica sat in the back.

"Buckle up tight, Erica. Allison drives like a maniac." Stiles warned.

Erica nodded, buckled up, and then tightened her seatbelt. Allison grimaced at her best friend.

"Sir, my driving skills... are _awesome_. Thank you very much."

Allison's car roared to life and she sped out of the parking lot, leaving Danny's band to bite the dust. Stiles winced. He hopes Allison isn't trying to impress him with her sudden death wish. Allison's foot pressed down on the pedal and the car picked up speed. Stiles held onto his seatbelt tightly for dear life. Erica swayed about in the back, throwing her hands in the air.

"Now this is what I call driving!" Erica exclaimed happily and Stiles twisted around, shooting her a 'you serious?' look.

Stiles wasn't sure if Erica's ever been in a car with Allison before, but the blonde girl seemed to be enjoying the thrill of going Mach speed. Yep, Allison has a death wish.

The passing lights looked like fleeting comets, that's how fast they were speeding through the streets. They came to a brisk stop at a red light; tire screeching could be heard even inside the car.

"Like I said... _awesome_ driving skills," Allison joked as she glanced at Stiles, who seemed like all color had been siphoned off his face.

"This is why I only let you drive late at night... there's not a lot of traffic." Stiles' voice was shaky.

"I'm offended, Stiles."

Erica laughed softly and Allison snorted indignantly. Stiles simply laughed at Allison's face. After another fifteen minutes of driving, Allison turned into the theatre's parking lot and zoomed into a parking space. She slammed on the brakes so hard the tires squealed and Stiles' seatbelt locked in place. To their sides, a Hummer and a black Camaro eased to a stop. Danny and Derek caught up to them.

Stiles shivered with excitement and exited the vehicle with his friends. Allison turned her cars alarm on and motioned everyone to follow her.

As the group walked up to the ticket booth, Stiles couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over to Derek. The older teen was wearing a dark gray v-neck and a pair of jet black jeans that looked quite snug.

He didn't notice that Derek was looking right back at him until the older teen walked up to him and brought an arm around his shoulders, "So, Stiles. What are we watching?" He asked as he eyed the available options.

"I don't know," was Stiles' meek reply as he tried to grasp around the fact that Derek's arm was around him. He looked to his right and noticed Zach eyeing Derek's arm and raised an eyebrow at him when their eyes met.

_Damn Zach._

The group decided to go see _The Avenger's_ since it was the last screening available (and it was going to be taken down after tonight), and got their tickets. Surprisingly, the theatre was packed, which surprised Stiles. Who the hell goes to the movies this late at night?

Derek and Zach paid for the groups Popcorn, soda, and candy that must have costed an arm and leg. Stiles saw Derek flicker his eyes between the Popcorn and him quite a few times, almost debating on something.

Once inside, the group all found one empty row that fit all of them. Scott sat in the middle Allison and Erica. Danny sat to the left of Jackson and right of Kevin. Zach sat on the right of Derek. And Stiles sat by the wall, to Derek's left.

It felt like if they were one big pack. It was comforting and weird, having this many people that Stiles can actually call friends.

He felt Derek's leg nudge his and he turned to look at the older teen. To his surprise, Derek was holding out the bag of Popcorn he was glaring to death earlier, "Here," He said, shaking the bag at Stiles, gesturing for him to take it.

"T-thanks, man." Stiles stuttered a bit before taking the bag and turned to look at the random facts and trivia about certain celebrities that the theatre's often display while waiting.

_Maybe there is something there after all._

"I promise we'll win next time," He hears Derek mumble and turned to look at him. The older teen was staring at his hands like they held the answer to life. Stiles rolled his eyes and picked up Popcorn and tossed it at Derek, earning a growl from the older teen.

"Hey, hey, don't be bringing your doom and gloom to The Avenger's man!" That was probably the worst thing he said, judging by Derek's pensive expression. "Look, Derek, you lost one game of the season. It's no big deal; I know you guys will just dominate the next one. And yeah, I'll be there to cheer you guys on." He noticed Derek's face brighten up by those words and reached over and grabbed a handful of the salty, buttery snack.

"Thanks, Sty." God, his nickname never sounded so good until now. He should have Derek narrate his life.

The lights dimmed down and the previews started, Stiles shook his head and sat back on his seat, nudging his leg against Derek's, whispering.

"_Anytime_."

* * *

_By the way I know nothing of football, i was just going by what my friend told me. If you guys know how the sport is played or anything, send me a pm and i'll fix anything that is wrong. This is by no means a masterpiece. It's just something to help me get ideas for my other fic "Sway Your Head." and back and forth or break the block. So yeah, guys. And no, Allison and Stiles are bro's and all that. Hope you guys enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

The sun's harsh rays filtered in through the opened blinds, spilling across Stiles' face with no mercy, and the birds were chirping obnoxiously.

And he did not like this one bit.

Stiles groaned and rolled over to his side, trying to move away from the direct beam of light. His mind lazily concluded that this was all Zach's doing. Who else would torture him like this? It wasn't his fault he's not that much of a morning person like him. Hell, Stiles is pretty sure Zach knows this, because he always sleeps in on the weekends. His brother knows this well. And the times that Zach does try to wake him up. All hell breaks loose.

He tossed once again and opened his eyes, taking in the time displayed on his alarm.

It was early noon and he's awake.

"So much for sleeping in today," Stiles groaned and sat up on his bed, rubbing the base of his palms over his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy as he examined his room.

The room looked like a freaking tornado came and went, messing shit up.

Something told him it was Zach.

Stiles looked over to his brother's bed and noticed Zach's clothes tossed about on the mattress.

Yep, definitely Zach.

But the weirder part was that his brother wasn't around. Stiles didn't hear the TV outside or the shower run. Actually, the only noises he hears is his own breathing and the AC just turning on. He knows his dad is at work, but he had no idea where his brother could have gone.

He plopped back down on his bed and grabbed his phone. Stiles slid his finger across the screen and checked his messages.

He had 2 new messages from Zach and Allison.

_**Zach:**_ _Bro, going to the Docks with Kev be back later. Oh and Allison called me, she says to text her when you wake up._

_**Allison:**_ _Wake your lazy bum up. Got something important to ask._

Well that explains where his brother went. Stiles shot him a text and proceeded to reply to Allison.

_-Yo ._He touched 'send' and locked his phone. Stiles knows it would be a couple of minutes, or seconds for a reply, if Allison's near her phone. His mind went back to last night.

They'd gotten home pretty late, almost four in the morning.

Allison and Danny suggested going walking around the beach after the movies. Scott, Erica, Zach, and Jackson quickly agreed to that suggestion, but Derek and Kevin declined and bid the group a goodnight right after they walked out into the theatre's parking lot. Derek said that he had to work the next day because his boss knew that he had no classes and Kevin declined because Derek was his ride back home.

Although Stiles felt a little crestfallen, Derek patted him on the back, telling him that he'll join them next time.

The promise of a next time carried him through the rest of the night.

In the end, the rest of the group ended up sitting by the beach shore, letting the gentle tide wet their feet as they talked about a million things, with their backs against the sand and their eyes aimed towards the star-filled sky.

Stiles felt his phone vibrate, pulling him back from his thoughts. He swiftly swiped his phone's screen and opened up the message.

_**Allison:**_ _You're up finally. I was just about to give up on you._

He rolled his eyes and quickly typed his reply.

_-Yeah, you know, sleeping in tends to happen when you're out during the creep time of the night. So anyways, what's up?_

His phone buzzed a few seconds later, and Stiles knows Allison's attention was now focused on him.

_**Allison:**_ _Erica, Danny, Jackson, Scott, and I are going shopping for Halloween costumes. Want to come?_

He stared at his phone with a confused expression, because, seriously. What the fuck?

It's was way too earlier to think about that.

_-Aly, it's Sept. 24, don't you think it's a little early to go costume shopping?_

Allison must have mixed up some dates or something. Either that or she's trying to Punk him.

_**Allison:**_ _Believe me Sty; this town takes its holidays seriously. If you want to get the best Halloween gear you gotta go early._

Well, that explains the sudden suggestion. Stiles didn't know that holidays were big here, too; unlike his previous hometown.

"Hmm... do I even have money?" Stiles got up from his bed and made his way towards his drawer and yanked it open, grabbing his wallet and opened it. He had $60.

"More than enough," he nodded and tossed his wallet on his bed and went over to his closet. Stiles grabbed a gray tank top and a pair of khaki cargo shorts and quickly changed. He felt lazy and didn't want to actually wear jeans today and graphic tees.

He marched over to his bed, grabbed his wallet and shoved it on his back pocket. Stiles grabbed his phone and unlocked it, sending Allison a quick reply.

_-Ok, count me in._

His phone buzzed a few seconds after, and Stiles laughed. Allison's serious about the costumes now.

_**Allison:**_ _Great. Meet me at my house in half an hour._

Allison sent Stiles her home address, and he's surprised to know that Allison doesn't live that far from him. Only a few minutes away on foot, Stiles sighed and ran one hand through his hair. He didn't know what he wanted to be for Halloween.

Probably Batman or Captain America? One of those two. Or maybe a werewolf? He should ask the group for their opinions.

With a sigh, Stiles shook his head, grabbed the spare keys and marched down the hall, made a quick sandwich in the kitchen, and he was out the house.

_So much for sleeping in today._

* * *

It took Stiles fifteen minutes to find Allison's house. All he had to do was look for Allison's charger, that... and the Hummer that looked so out of place in the neighborhood. Like compared to the Honda's, Ford's, and other cars he saw on his way here, Danny's Hummer stood out the most.

When he approached them, both Allison and Erica stood up from the porch and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Danny, who was lazing in a porch chair nearby, sent a nod his way.

"Can't believe you would rather sleep than hang with us," Allison grinned at Stiles and linked her arms through his.

"As I said earlier, it tends to happen." Stiles shook his head and sat down in the middle of both girls. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang with them; it's just that in his book, it was too early for him to be up.

"Jackson should be here soon. He's picking up Scott, since, you know, that guy is a lazy bum and won't walk over here. And he lives close by, too!"

Stiles simply laughed, "How far does he live?"

"Just a little bit further that way," He saw her point west and nodded. Allison rested the side of her head on his shoulder and asked, "By the way, did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah," He tilted his head and nudged the top of Allison's head with his, "I did."

"Good, 'cause there will be more nights like that to come," She said as she stood up when she caught sight of Jackson's car easing to a stop in front of her house.

He caught a glimpse of the jock's car and blew a whistle.

Jackson had a fucking _Porsche_.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, all of his friends have really awesome cars. Allison with her Charger. Danny with his Hummer. Derek with his Camaro, and now Jackson with his Porsche.

If Stiles didn't know any better, he'd say all his new friends are fucking rich.

Stiles stood up the moment he noticed both Erica and Danny got up. He felt one of Erica's arm wrap around his as she huddled closer to him.

"So have you decided what you're going to be?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Stiles shook his head, "Batman, Cap, or a Werewolf." He informed her as they walked over to Allison, who was waving at them to hurry up and get in the car. "What about you?"

"Probably Catwoman." Erica said and cocked her head to a side, biting her bottom lip softly as she stared at him. Stiles could hear the gears in her head crank into motion as she released his arm and circled around him, like a predator ready to pounce at its prey. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and that made him nervous.

"Erica?" He voiced out nervously.

"I got the perfect costume for you. You're going to love it." Stiles did not like Erica's smile on bit. It carried a wicked vibe.

"Ok...?" Stiles blinked and continued his way towards Allison's car. He felt his stomach twist into knots when he saw Erica text furiously on her phone and watched as Allison pulled her phone out the minute Erica caught up to him. He swallowed nervously.

This could be really bad, or really good. Stiles hopes it's good. _Really good._

"So, Sty, know what you're going to be?" Allison asked as she slid into her car.

Both Erica and Stiles followed her example, Stiles sitting in the front while Erica sat in the back.

"Nope, but I have a few ideas." He said as he buckled himself up.

He saw Allison open her mouth slightly, almost like she was going to say something, but she quickly closed it and nodded.

"So what are the guys going to be?" He asked, trying to relieve the silence that stilled in the car.

"Scott's going to be James Bond. Jackson's going to be Thor, and Danny's going to be a Spartan." Allison answered as she checked her rearview mirror, checking to see if Danny pulled out of the driveway so she can pull out.

When she noticed that was out and on the streets, Allison swiftly pulled out of her driveway and began to drive towards the downtown strip mall.

"I see," Stiles slowly nodded and sat back on his seat. It seems that he's the only one without an idea on what to be.

"If you don't know what you're going to be, Erica and I have a few ideas, you know, if you don't mind us choosing for you," Allison said after a few minutes of driving.

Stiles eyed Allison for a second before twisting around to look at Erica, who had the worst innocent smile going on. If she was going for a puppy look, Stiles was positive a sly look wasn't it.

He turned back around and stared at Allison.

It was true that he didn't know what he wanted to be. Because, really, Batman and Cap are for younger kids, though Catwoman for Erica was perfect, since, you know, it was ok for her to gear up like that. But for him, Stiles would seem like an immature kid if he did go with one of those choices.

With a sigh, he agreed to their ideas. "Fine, you guys can choose my costume." The moment he said that, he instantly regrets it by the way Erica squealed in delight.

"Awesome, we'll kill two birds with one stone." Erica said gleefully, making Stiles turn around and look at her with a puzzled look. "This Friday is our school's _Geeks 'n' Rebels_ day. So, part of your Halloween costume will be part of your Geeky outfit for Friday." She explained with a bright smile.

"I'm not a geek..." Stiles mumbled softly, earning a giggle from Allison. He snapped his head her way and pouted. "I'm not!"

"Sty, sweetie, all your shirts scream geek," Allison snickered, eyes still focused on the road as she made a right. "Today's the first day I've seen you wear something different than Avengers, Captain America, or Star Wars."

He simply scoffed and sat back on his seat. He liked his shirts.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure someone will like your Halloween costume," Allison's voice carried a hint of mischief, which made Stiles quiver.

"What's my costume going to be?" He asked, stomach clenching in preparation for the worst.

"A Geeky stripper, you know bowtie, sexy handcuffs, tight black trousers, nerdy glasses, and suspenders." Erica said casually.

"_Oh my god_," He groaned and dropped his head on his hands. Why? Why was this happening to him. "Why? _Just why?_"

He thought his costume was going to be something like a pink flamingo or something, but this—he was not expecting. He heard Erica and Allison laugh and quickly picked his head up and shot both of them a death glare.

"Calm down, Stiles. It's not that bad... I mean, you can totally pull the geeky stripper off quite well," Erica said with a grin that earned her a growl from the teen. "Besides! The costumes are for Danny's Halloween party, it's not like parents are going to see you out there walking around like that."

"My dad will," He said, teeth grit together. Erica and Allison didn't plan this through well. If his dad saw him wearing that, he'd probably kiss the moon and get grounded for a good year.

"You can change at Danny's," Allison said as she turned into the strip mall's parking lot and zoomed into a parking space. Danny's Hummer and Jackson's Porsche eased to a stop a few spaces away. "Easy as that," She shrugged and stepped out.

Stiles sighed and stepped out. There was no reason fighting them, he knows that they'll end up convincing him on doing it. But he still fails to see how his Halloween costume with the whole Geeks 'n' Rebels thing that Erica was talking about. "How does geeky stripper fit in with the whole rebel thing?" He asked Erica as she stepped out.

"Easy, just place on a white button up shirt and don't wear the sexy handcuffs and voilà! Geeky Stiles!" Erica clapped her hands excitedly and Stiles could see what she meant by it'll be a part of his geeky gear.

"I see."

"So, you're good with the costume idea?" Allison asked as she walked over and linked her arms through his, looking at him expectantly.

Stiles sighed once more, "Sure, why not? You two will probably pester me with it until I cave in, so I'm just saving myself that trouble."

"Awesome," both girls said in unison. And Stiles rolled his eyes.

If they weren't his friends, he would've just shot the idea down right away.

But he can't since he loves them.

Danny and the rest jogged up to them, and the group quickly made their way inside the store Allison pointed out.

Stiles was awed by the variety of costumes out in display. The store itself was filled to the brim with costumes and almost every other Halloween goods that you can think of. He can already see people walking up and down the aisle, carts and baskets full of stuff for the holiday. Allison was right. Halloween is a big thing here.

Erica and Scott went off into an aisle, to look for their costumes while Danny and Jackson went off their own way, leaving Stiles and Allison alone to wonder around for theirs.

"Ever seen a store with this much Halloween stuff?" She asked as they browsed through the aisle that was filled with wigs, masks, and other stuff.

"Nope, actually, I've never been costume shopping this early," He replied honestly, eyeing Leather face's mask.

"Huh, I see." She said as she stopped and grabbed the suspenders for Stiles' outfit. "Ok, three more things to go."

"Ok."

The pair continued to browse around, grabbing the rest of Stiles' costume and Allison's Huntress of the Night costume, which on Stiles' book, looked badass. Jackson and Danny came back with a cart full of costume parts, and Scott and Erica returned from their aisle with their costumes in their hands. The group was pretty much set.

"You guys want to go get some ice cream? There's a parlor a few stores over," Allison suggested the moment the group paid and stepped out into the parking lot, placing their costumes away.

"Nah, can't today, Aly." Danny said as he strode over and pulled each of them into a hug before he walked back, placed his stuff in his car and left.

"Well, that's one down," Allison frowned and turned to look at the others, "Sty?"

"I'm free," He replied with a smile and looked at the rest of the group.

"You're my ride home so, I'm in." Erica said, nodding to the suggestion.

"Can't, Allison, I have to take Scott home and I have to be home early," Jackson informed her with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Ah, I see." Allison sighed and stepped closer to Jackson and Scott, giving them both a goodbye hug.

Erica and Stiles waved at them as the two teens walked over to Jackson's Porsche and sped out of the parking lot, leaving them three to go to the parlor by themselves.

"Oh, well, I guess it's just us, huh?" Allison shrugged and linked her arm through Stiles'. Erica followed her example and linked hers on Stiles' other arm.

"I guess so," Stiles chuckled and led them to _'Ms. Holloway's Ice Cream Place'_.

The walk was short from where they parked. And Stiles noticed a familiar Camaro easing to a stop a few spaces away from where they were. Allison and Erica saw this and quickly pulled Stiles behind one of the stone pillars that adorned the small strip mall.

The Camaro's doors opened up and Derek emerged out of his car. Stiles could hear his heartbeat quicken in his ears and felt his face warm up. He heard the girls giggle and quickly turned to hush them.

"Stiles _look_ at _him_." Allison snickered and grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to look at the older teen.

He didn't know why Allison and Erica were giggling, but he had his answer the moment he took in what Derek was wearing.

The older teen was wearing a plain dark blue uniform and dark blue sneakers, his name was stitched on the front of the shirt with the words: _'Ms. Holloway's Ice Cream'_ stitched on the back. Stiles felt a fit of laughter bubble up his chest and bit his lower lip to contain himself.

But he lost it when Derek pulled out a dark blue ball cap with a fake ice cream cone perched on top of it from his car and placed it on. By the way Derek was frowning; Stiles could tell the older teen did not like the uniform. But then again, frowning seemed to be Derek's default expression. Hell, he can be enjoying working with that uniform for all he knows.

"What a humiliating uniform," Allison giggled, watching the older teen study his surroundings and walk inside the parlor.

"_Oh my god_, I think I just saw everything I wanted to see in my life," Erica laughed, grabbing her sides as she dropped on the granite walkway.

Stiles found himself laughing as well. Somehow seeing Derek wearing his work uniform made it the geeky stripper costume seem like it's nothing.

"Guys, we're going in," Stiles informed the girls and grabbed their hands as he led them in the ice cream shop.

Upon opening the door, Stiles heard a small bell ring and saw Derek and his co-worker dispensing ice cream to three little kids. The older teen still had a frown etched on his face, even when giving out ice cream to the small kids in front of him. Stiles always thought ice cream made people happy. He guesses that it doesn't work with Derek.

Derek's co-worker nudged the older teen on the arm, making Derek look up at him, a faint blush crept on Derek's face and quickly looked away from Stiles, which he found odd.

"Derek," Stiles greeted him with a smirk as he walked up to the counter, leading the two giggling girls along with him. He really needs those two to shut up. _Like now_.

"Stiles," Derek mumbled as he leaned on the counter. Stiles noticed the tight frown disappear and a small smile replaced it. "What can I get for you?"

"Well, to start with, stay very still," Derek raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. Stiles quickly pulled his phone out and took a picture of Derek in his work gear. "This will be good blackmail material," He laughed when he heard Derek growl at him. "I'm playing; it's probably going on my tumblr. Hey you'll be tumblr famous!" He heard another growl and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Anyways, can I get a double scoop of chocolate cherry, please?"

The older teen glared at him for a few moments and proceeded to scoop up Stiles' order, but stopped when Allison and Erica both ordered vanilla with caramel and the older teen nodded.

Derek muttered something under his breath as he scooped the trio's order into three waffle cones. He topped the girls' with caramel and handed them their order.

"That'll be $7.35." Derek said as he ringed their purchase up on the register. Stiles noticed that the tip of Derek's ears were a flushed pink. He smiled to himself and grabbed his ice cream.

Stiles paid for their ice cream, saying that both Erica and Allison owed him afterwards. The girls simply hugged him and grabbed their cones.

He nodded at Derek, who returned the gesture back with a small smile and they quickly left the shop.

"He's nice," Allison said in between licks of her vanilla ice cream. "He was frowning, growling, and blushing when he saw Stiles." She shot him a sly look and continued. "But he seemed like a psycho ice cream dealer, just saying."

"Ditto," Erica nodded in agreement as she licked her ice cream. "By the way, isn't he going to Danny's party?"

"Yep," Allison nodded. "I think he's making a list now. By the way, Stiles, what are you going to do with that picture?"

Stiles pulled his phone out and opened up his images. A small smiled curved up his lips when the screen displayed a very confused Derek. He locked his phone and licked his chocolate ice cream, feeling warmth spread through his body.

"That's a _secret_, my dear Allison."

* * *

_Like I said, this is no masterpiece, so please excuse any ooc. I just love to break characters down and rebuild them to my liking. on certain stories that i work on._


	7. Chapter 7

"So... what did you end up doing with the picture, Stiles?" Allison asked as she jabbed a piece of apple pie on his cheek. The treat felt warm against his skin. Stiles was positive Allison is the only person he knows that would waste their morning break's snack by hitting him with it. "Hmm? I don't like to be kept out of the loop. Plus, I like secrets."

"Well..." Stiles trailed off weakly, snatching the piece of the sweet treat Allison was assaulting his face with, using his mouth, earning him a gasp and light slap on the shoulders from his attacker.

Ok, so maybe he didn't know what to do with the picture of Derek. Stiles thought about every possible option he can take and none seemed to satisfy him. He thought about photo-shopping it, uploading it on his tumblr, and even making an instagram account, just so that he can upload it there. He'd probably make it look vintage or he can add a flare to it, or even make it flashy with all that filter crap. But even that didn't seem to satisfy the unexplainable empty need in his chest to mess with Derek.

In the end, he decided to keep it in his phone. Safety reasons, of course.

"What picture?" Stiles looked over at Scott, who seemed genuinely confused by the whole conversation. He wouldn't blame Scott on being confused since he dipped with Jackson right after they were done shopping for their costumes.

"It's nothing, just a picture of some crazy person we met at the ice cream parlor. You should have been there, Scott." Stiles said with a small grin and grabbed his backpack, zipping it open, and pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil.

He opened the book and flipped it to a nice and blank page, wondering what to draw for his Drawing III period. Haynes, his art teacher, told the class that by Thursday, she wanted to see a picture, portrait, or collage about anything that they like or just anything in general, but it had to be detailed and explained on why they chose it and drew it.

There were a lot of things he liked, but he simply couldn't choose between them. Surfing, music, games, he just couldn't decide on one of them. Stiles knows that Haynes didn't say a limit onto how much stuff he can put on the assignment, but he didn't want to go overboard and clutter the final product. He flipped a few pages back and stared at some of the drawings he's already done, most of them being abstract doodles that represent his feelings and thoughts. The only person that understood what these were was Zach, since he's the only person Stiles shows his drawings to.

"Oh, yeah, Haynes' mini-project thing is due today," Allison's voice made Stiles look up from his sketchbook and nodded. "I haven't started mines, too." She sighed and placed her backpack on the table and pulled out a checkered sketchbook.

Stiles chuckled quietly and turned his attention back down on his own sketchbook. Perhaps he can use one of these and explain what they mean to the whole class. It would mean that he didn't have to draw something new, but he would have to share his inner thoughts and feelings. He gnaws gently on his bottom lip. Perhaps he should just draw something else.

"_Oh my god_, Stiles. Psycho ice cream guy is coming this way," Allison whispered with a sly grin and Stiles looked up from his sketchbook once again. His eyes meet hers, but she seemed to be looking past him.

"What?"

Scott shot Allison a confused look and he allowed his eyes to wander over towards the direction Allison was looking, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his. He looked down and gaped when he realized whose hand it was.

"C'mon, Scott, come with me to the library. I need to check some books out," Allison tugged at his hand with a warm smile and stood up, dragging the shocked teen with her. "I'll see you at lunch, Sty." She winked at Stiles and began to drag Scott away towards the main building.

_The fuck._

"What the fuck just happened," Stiles stared at his two friends as they marched in through the building doors, leaving him all alone out in the courtyard. That wasn't very Allison-like. She wouldn't just up and leave him alone like that, with _Scott _nonetheless.

He gasped when remembered what Allison said right before she stood up and took off like that. "She did not just—"

"Stiles," He shuddered when he heard a gruff growl stop him mid-sentence. Stiles carefully turned around and looked up at Derek, who was hovering over him. The older teen had his serious scowl on, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder if that was really Derek's default look.

"Derek! Um, what a surprise to see you around these parts... of the school... during morning break," He swallowed the knot in his throat nervously as he watched the older teen take a seat right next to him. Was this really happening? He usually sees Derek whenever Zach and Kevin are around, so he's not sure if he's dreaming or not. Stiles subtly pinched himself on the arm and bit back the yelp. Yep, this is happening. "Can I help you with something?"

"The picture," Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles and continued, "What did you do with it."

_Oh._

"Nothing really, I deleted it right after I left the shop," It was a lie, but hey! It wasn't like Derek had a built-in lie detector or anything. He eyed the older teen as Derek simply stared at him, brows furrowed like if he was debating whether or not Stiles was telling the truth.

"Hmm, ok." Derek nodded and looked at Stiles' sketchbook, swiftly snatching it from the younger teen's hands. The older teen flipped through the pages recklessly, "You draw?" He inquired as he traced a finger down the smooth page, smudging his finger with dark lead. The picture he was staring at was quite detailed; it had a burning red ember at the center of the page, surrounded by dancing black wolves that seemed to be basking in the warmth the flame radiated. Each wolf had a different eye colors. Red, blue, yellow, teal, green, etc. Derek hummed and flipped through the other pages, taking in every detailed drawing in the book. "You're good, Stiles." He said as he tossed the book on the table.

"Hey! Careful with those, you brute!" Stiles snapped as he leaned over and grabbed his sketchbook. "And thank you, I know I'm good."

He heard Derek snort and turned sharply to face the other teen. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you reminded me of Laura for a second there," Stiles felt his chest constrict when he heard Laura's name. So he reminds him of his girlfriend? Or was Laura his best friend? Either way, his chest feels like Zach decided to learn how to river dance and stomp on him the more he keeps thinking about it.

"Laura?" He drawled, hoping to get more information out of Derek.

"My sister, Laura," Derek said with a slight smile. Stiles' chest instantly felt a lot better the moment his ears catch the word: Sister. "She's into art and all and well, whenever she'd finished a piece and show the family, I would usually say 'you're good at this,' and she would say: 'I know I'm good.'"

"Oh," Stiles pursed his lips and ducked his head. Wow, so, he reminds Derek of his sister. He pulled his phone out and checked the time.

There was only twenty minutes left of the morning break and he still hasn't started Haynes' assignment. Stiles clicked his tongue and studied the empty, blank page. If he starts now, he might be able to finish it during lunch, since Drawing is his last period. But the question is: _what the fuck should he draw?_

"Something wrong?" Derek's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Stiles looked over at the older teen and weakly nodded.

"I have this art assignment and I haven't even started it," he sighed and tapped the tip of his pencil on the blank page, "I'm supposed to draw something that interests me or anything in general. But I don't know what to draw, too many things, you know?"

"Hmm," Derek nods and stands up, striding over to the other side of the table, sitting in front of Stiles with a warm smile. "Draw me? I mean, if you want. I'm not the most interesting person out there, but hey, it'll get you a grade."

"Uh..." Stiles nearly chokes with his spit. Was Derek offering to model for him? He must be dreaming. He has to be. Stiles was going to turn the offer down, but he thought about it. It was just like Derek said, it's for a grade. And Stiles knows he doesn't want to fail the class, since failing one assignment had a heavy price in that class. "Sure," he drawls out and pulled out an eraser from his backpack. He's going to need that a lot.

It took Stiles the rest of the morning break to at least get half of Derek's face outlined, not actually drawn. He was debating whether or not to include the older teen's stubble, but that would mean extra work that he did not have the time for.

In the end, Stiles decided that he will be adding the stubble; probably use the crosshatch to give it that image of the real thing and save time. He asked Derek to meet him in the library during lunch so that he can actually get it done before his Drawing period. The older teen agreed and with that they both split towards their third period.

* * *

"I can't take you seriously if you keep scowling like that," Stiles said, slightly amused as he crosshatched Derek's stubble swiftly. Ten minutes in and he's pretty much done with the picture, all that's missing is the stubble. During his fourth and fifth period, Stiles used the picture he took the day before as a guide, drawing small details here and there, adding and removing stuff that was in the picture, to add more realism to the portrait he was currently drawing, like removing that stupid cone hat Derek was wearing. He needed things to flow, and so far, everything was flowing.

The part Stiles takes a lot of pride on would have to be the eyes. Despite being black, white, and gray, Portrait Derek's eyes looked just as the real things, just in different colors.

He finished the stubble and looked up, noting that Derek was staring at him intently, "What? I'm telling you the truth, like you scowl every day. Hell, I'm pretty sure you fall asleep with that scowl of yours."

"I scowl because I'm supposed to."

"That doesn't make any sense, dude." Stiles puffed out an exasperated breath. "By the way, why work in an ice cream parlor?" He asked, trying to make small talk since he was done with the portrait, but didn't want to actually let the older teen go without asking him some questions. Stiles began to draw small doodles on the corner of the page, to pretend that he was still drawing the portrait.

"Needed extra money," Derek said casually with a shrug. Stiles sees him lick his bottom lip nervously and continues. He also noted the hint of a blush creeping up Derek's neck and cheeks, "No one knows I work there, not even my family."

"Why's that? If I may ask," Stiles placed his pencil down and interlaced his fingers together, leaning back on his seat.

"Well, Laura will never let me live that down and well, my uncle Peter will probably just go there to mess with me, too," Derek's face flushed pink now, which Stiles found adorable, but he'll keep that to himself. "So… yeah."

That's when it hit him, Stiles jolted up in his seat and extends his arm out, startling Derek. "Your phone, dude," Oh my god, _he had it_. The perfect way to bother Derek.

"Uh... why?" Derek asked uncertainly, eyeing Stiles' hand like it was going to sprout claws.

"So, I can put my number, duh," Stiles rolled his eyes and made a 'give me' gesture with his hand. He saw Derek eye his hand and then look up at him before sighing and pulling his phone out, placing it in his hands. "Thank you."

Derek had the fucking latest iPhone. It didn't surprise him. _Nope, not at all_. The phone felt somewhat heavy in his hands as he swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it. _Surprise_, Derek had no password. Stiles quickly went to Derek's contacts and placed his number in. After that he scrolled all the way down to the 'L' section and found the name he was looking for. Stiles pulled his phone out and quickly saved Derek's number and Laura's number.

Oh the fun that he's going to have later.

"Hmm," Stiles hummed and scrolled to the 'Z' section and found his brother's name. Zach, that fucker knew Derek's number and didn't tell him.

"You done?" Derek asked as he stood up and yanked his phone out of Stiles' hands.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Stiles blinked and looked up at Derek, "Hey, I'm thinking about inviting the group to go surfing later today. You want to come with?" He asked. Stiles hasn't gone surfing since the first day of school and his body is aching to go out and ride the waves. Plus, having a wet Derek is just a perk, too.

"Sure, just tell me when and I'll head out to meet you guys there." Derek graces him with a crooked smile and a pat on the shoulder as the bell rang. "Well, Sty, we getter get to class."

Damn, that's right. They still have two more periods left before they can go surfing.

"Right..." Stiles said deflated as he stands up and opens up a new picture message and attaches Derek's picture.

Laura's going to get an anonymous tip about her brother's secret job.

"You coming?" Derek asked as he grabbed his stuff and began to walk out the library.

"Y-yeah, wait for me!"

* * *

It was during his Drawing class when Stiles felt his phone buzz. He subtly pulled it out of his pocket, making sure Haynes didn't see him and slid his finger across the lock screen, and opened his inbox.

_**Derek:**_ _Why?_

Another buzz

_**Derek:**_ _I hate you._

Another buzz.

_**Derek:**_ _Laura is showing everyone now. You're dead, Stilinski._

He laughed at that.

Yet another buzz, but it wasn't from Derek.

_**Laura:**_ _Whoever you are, thank you. I've never laughed this hard in my life._

He felt a smile curve his lips as he typed his reply.

_-You're welcome._

He knows Derek is going to come after him during the groups surfing session, but really, drowning isn't so bad, right?

* * *

_So I kind of feel like I've been neglecting this fic. So I quickly wrote this, sorry if it sucks guys Dx._


	8. Chapter 8

"Stiles, please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Zach groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he watches Stiles move back and forth in their room. He doesn't know why Stiles is so worked up about going surfing with the group; it was his idea after all. "Can you, like, chill? I'm pretty sure no one's going to drown."

Stiles stops his pacing and looks at Zach like if his brother had mortally wounded him, "I'm pretty sure _someone_ might." He didn't add the part where Derek wants to kill him because of the picture he sent Laura earlier in the day. He scrubs his face and sits down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Drowning is fun, right? All that salty water rushing in his lungs as his world slowly turns black, a lot of fun. "Did you text Derek and Kevin?" He can't help but ask.

"Yeah, they said they can make it." Stiles was royally screwed. Derek was definitely coming, and definitely going to get him. Oh well, at least he was going to die at the hands of a really hot, broody jock.

"Uh huh," he nodded as he rubbed his hands together, he needed to calm down. The friction warmed his hands and he released a deep breath as he stopped his movements, "At what time do I tell Allison and the rest of the group to meet us down at the beach?"

Zach looked over at their alarm.

It read 3:45p.m

"Does four-twenty sound good?"

Stiles nodded in agreement and hopped off his bed in one swift movement, "Yeah sounds good. It'll give some of the guys time to get ready and all." He pulled his phone out and sent a group message to Allison, Scott, Jackson, Danny, and Erica.

_-4:20p.m the beach by my house. Don't be late or I will hunt you all down._

"Styyy," he heard his brother groan as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, and turned to see Zach lying flat on his stomach, face hidden on his sheets, arms stretched out and hands doing the 'give me' gesture. "Make me a sandwich, I'm hungry."

He swears that he doesn't believe that he and Zach are related at times; Stiles looked up at his ceiling and silently asked the higher powers if the idiot lying on the bed is really his brother. But despite Zach's childish nature, he couldn't help the small smile that threatened to curve his lips upwards.

"Fine, fine, I'm hungry too, actually." Stiles full-on smiled when he saw Zach pump his fist in the air, hop off his bed and move closer to him.

"Did I ever tell you I love you, Stiles?" Zach brought a hand up and ruffled Stiles' buzzed hair gently with a fond smile.

The younger teen simply rolled his eyes and playfully swatted his brother's hand off his head, "Yeah, yeah, you only say that when you want me to make you food. I get the feeling you use me sometimes."

"Me? Use you? Never!" Zach placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt. He then used his free hand to poke Stiles hard on the chest, "But you! You use me!"

"_I do not!_"

"That time you went to a party with Allison and came back drunk. Who helped you change, huh?" Zach smirked when he saw Stiles open and close his mouth quickly. He got his brother good. "Thought so."

Stiles rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the kitchen. He wasn't going to admit defeat, a Stilinski never admits defeat. Or that's what his dad tells them. Once he stepped inside the kitchen, he opened up the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make your basic ham sandwich.

Zach's phone went off as he finished spreading butter on the four loaves of bread and turned to look at his brother, who was tapping furiously at the screen. With a brow raised, Stiles asked, "Who is it?"

"Derek, he says he's coming over in a bit and wait for Kevin here so we can all head down to the beach when it's time to meet the others."

Stiles nodded slowly as he placed two slices of ham and a slice of cheese on Zach's sandwich and handed the snack to his brother. He was safe if Derek was coming over, Derek won't be able to do anything if Zach's around. Stiles finished his sandwich and took a bite out of it, "I shee," he said with a mouthful. Zach shot him a look before chuckling softly; he swallowed and asked, "What?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude."

"Are we seriously going to start talking about manners, Zacky?"

"You're right, we are since you don't have any," Zach wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and chewed with his mouth open, loudly. Stiles groaned, picked up a loaf of bread and tossed it at his brother.

"Hey! That's a waste of food!"

"Zach, shut up," Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically as stepped out of the kitchen and went over to sit on the couch in the living room. He heard his brother complain, but he simply drowned him out when he turned on the TV and raised the volume to the max. He was not going to deal with Zach's shit today. Don't get him wrong, he loves his brother, but when Zach starts complaining, he won't shut up. And besides, the wolf special on Animal Planet was far more interesting than hearing an eighteen year old complain about bread and how they are not meant to be used as weapons.

"I'm going to change," Zach informed his brother, but his words fell on deaf ears since Stiles wasn't listening to him. Zach rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his room.

"Interesting, some wolves mate for life," Stiles mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to switch the channel, he felt his phone vibrate and swiftly pulled it out. He swiped his finger across the lock screen as he looked over the TV guide. Interesting, they're having a supernatural movie marathon starting at eight on SyFy.

Stiles closed the guide and turned his attention down on his phone. For some reason, he wasn't surprised when he checked his inbox and noticed he had one new message from Derek.

_**Derek:**_ _I'm outside, open the door._

He gently gnawed on his lower lip as he typed out his reply.

_-So bossy, would it kill you to say please? _

With a smirk, Stiles tapped send and locked his phone. Derek will have to ask nicely if he wants in, but then again, if Derek texts Zach, then the older teen will have more reasons to go after him later when they're at the beach. He felt his phone buzz and unlocked it.

_**Derek:**_ _Stiles._

_-Yes, Derek?_

Another buzz.

_**Derek:**__ Open the door now. Or I will knock it down. You have five seconds._

_-You won't!_

Stiles regrets sending that last message, right after he sent it, the teen heard Derek kick the door hard. Yeah, he should open the door now. He doesn't want to explain to his dad why they no longer have a front door. In one swift movement, Stiles got up from the couch and made his way towards the front door and opened it.

"You know, Derek. I think you need to practice on your patience skills, because really, they—" Stiles stopped mid-sentence the moment his eyes take in Derek, in a black with red lining wetsuit. If Stiles didn't know better, he'd say that the suit was painted on; by the way it clung to Derek's body. He heard Derek clear his throat and instantly shook his head; the older teen must have seen him stare at him. But you can't blame Stiles for ogling, because come on! Someone like Derek in a wetsuit, a perfectly snug wetsuit, that leaves almost nothing to the imagination. _Of course_ he was going to stare. Stiles felt his cheeks warm up and ducked his head a little before looking back up at Derek, "Uh, dude, you bought yourself a wetsuit?"

"Yeah, I mean, you and Zach have them, so I thought I needed to get one," Derek used his right index finger to rub the tip of his nose, cheeks hinting a faint blush.

"Ah, the young grasshopper trying to learn from the masters I see," Stiles laughed and stepped aside, gesturing Derek to come in. He saw Derek nod and step in the house. Stiles' eyes instantly went south when he followed Derek into the living room. The wetsuit highlighted the older teen's body perfectly well. Like he said before, nothing left for the imagination.

"So," Derek drawled, looking around the living room, taking in the decor, "Where's Zach?" he asked as he strode up to the two boards leaning against the far wall of the living room. He was intrigued by their designs. They weren't like any of the boards that could be found at their local surf shop. Come to think about it, this is the first time he sees Zach's and Stiles' board up close.

"Like 'em, Derek?" Stiles moved closer to the older teen. He can see the awed look on Derek's face as the older teen examines his board.

"Yeah, I like the whole dragons and tribal designs the board has going on," Derek ran a finger down the board and was surprised by how smooth the board felt. "Wow, smooth as silk. Whose board is this?"

Stiles laughed and patted Derek on the shoulder, "Well, yeah its smooth dude! It's been properly waxed! And its mines, Zach had it made for me for my fourteenth birthday."

"That's nice of him," Derek commented, smiling brightly at Stiles. "You and Zach are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, we are," Stiles smiled at Derek sheepishly, "Though sometimes I'm jealous of him." He saw that Derek was giving him a questioning look and continued, "Like, Zach has an easier time at making friends than I do and stuff." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously, slightly embarrassed to admit this to Derek. "But that doesn't make me love him any less!" He flailed his arms around, hoping that Derek wasn't getting the wrong idea and think that he hates Zach, "He's my big brother, after all. Zach and my dad are all I got."

Derek nodded, understanding what Stiles was trying to say, though he had one question in mind. But he didn't know if he wanted to voice it out.

At that moment, Zach emerged out of their room, in his wetsuit, with a Frisbee spinning on his left index finger. "Sty, get changed. Kevin's down by the beach already, and the group should be on their way, too."

"Shit!" Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder once and dashed towards his room. So far, Derek has not shown any interest of murdering him. That's a good sign.

For now... that is.

* * *

As the three young men arrived at the beach, they noticed a dark blue Honda Civic parked at the very end of the beach's parking lot. Derek texted Zach to park next to it, telling them that it was Kevin. Zach parked his Mustang to the Civics' left while Derek parked his Camaro to the Civics' right.

As the three of them stepped out of their cars, Kevin greeted them, loudly. "You fuckers are late!"

"Whoa! Such language!" Zach shook his head and frowned at Kevin. "And by the way, it was Stiles' fault we're late." He pushed his brother forward, causing Stiles to lose his balance, swaying briefly as he flailed his arms about.

"Haha, very funny asshole," Stiles huffed angrily when he regained his balance and went over to stand by Derek's side, who was surprised by his actions.

"You know you love me, Sty." Zach batted his eyes at his brother, making Stiles heave and pretend to throw up on Derek. He rolled his eyes, exhaled heavily, and turned to look at Kevin and whispered, "He loves me deep down."

Just as Stiles was to say something, probably something that will embarrass Zach to death in front of his friends, an all too familiar Hummer drove its way up to them. A bright smiled curved the corner of his lips. Allison and the crew made it just in time. Stiles jogged his way over to them, leaving the three older teen by themselves as he went over to greet his friends. Of course, Allison was the first one he greeted.

"Hey, Aly," Stiles gave Allison a peck on the cheek. "Looking good!" He spun Allison around. Allison was wearing a baby blue with white stripes bikini with a transparent sarong around her hips. Stiles can see why Scott likes Allison so much; she had a pretty body to go with a pretty face.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sty," Allison giggled and circled around her friend. The gray with white lining wetsuit looked pretty fit on Stiles. She tilted her head to a side when she noticed the shark tooth necklace that hung around Stiles' neck, "Nice necklace." She brought a hand up and began to play with it.

"Thanks, Zach gave it to me."

Allison chuckled gently and linked her arm through his. Both teens watched as Danny, Erica, Scott, and Jackson stepped out of the Hummer. Erica wore a violet bikini with a light purple sarong around her waist. She ran up to Stiles and pecked him on the cheek before linking her arm through his other arm. Danny was wearing your typical black skulled board shorts and a red muscle tee. Jackson on the other hand, simply had a pair of khaki cargos. Scott just had a pair of green board shorts and a white tank top. They all gathered around Stiles and the girls, ready to hit the waves.

"I still can't believe that's your brother, Stiles," Danny said as he looked at Zach. Allison was right; they did look alike, except that Stiles wasn't anywhere as big as his brother. "Damn, Stiles. You have a lot of work to do if you want to catch up to him." He joked as he dodged Stiles' leg, if he had been any slower, that kick would have permanently crushed his family jewels.

"Very funny..." Stiles simply rolled his eyes and laughed. He knew that Danny was joking. "Alright, if you guys are ready, we can start heading out into the water," he gently untangled himself from Allison and Erica and went over to grab his surfboard. "Last one in... has to buy food for the whole group!" He yelled as he dashed off into the beach. The hot sand burned his feet slightly with each step he took.

"Dammit, Stiles!" Danny yelled and ran after his friend. "Don't expect me to buy you all food!"

Both Allison and Erica giggled, following after Danny and Stiles. Scott and Jackson didn't fall behind Danny and quickly passed Danny as the teen stopped to catch his breath.

Zach and Kevin laughed as they watched the group of younger teens run off into the water. Zach turned to his right and noticed Derek running after Stiles and his friends. He looked over at Kevin with a confused expression, and the other teen simply shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his surfboard and followed Stiles' example.

"Whoa! Right behind you!" Zach yelled excitedly as he grabbed his board and dashed after Kevin.

The water's edge was just a few steps away, Stiles could hear Danny, Jackson, and Scott's yelling behind him, making him push his legs harder. He was so close. As he drew closer and closer, Stiles knew he had won this race, he slowed his pace and jogged the few remaining steps. But that didn't prepare him to be tackled down into the hot sand and then being slung over someone's shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" Stiles yelled as he dropped his board onto the sand. He squirmed feebly and felt a strong hand tighten around his waist.

"I told you I was going to get you," a gruff voice told him as his attacker's shoulder blade dug deep on his abs with every step.

_Oh my god._

"Derek, let me down!" Stiles yelled and looked forwards, seeing Danny and the rest of the crew laughing their asses off. He was so going to get Derek back after this. He caught sight of his brother racing with Kevin and yelled, "Zach! Help! This brute has kidnapped me!"

"That's great, Stiles! That'll be a story to tell your children someday!" Zach yelled back as he and Kevin raced past him and Derek.

Oh for fucking sakes, Zach, really? Just leave him at the hands of Derek. Stiles could hear the waves crash against the shore and he knew they were closing in the water. So, drowning it was, huh? Not a bad way to go.

He felt Derek stop when he saw that the older teen's feet were submerged in the water. Just as he was about to squirm around and hope that Derek will loosen his grip, Stiles felt Derek lift him up from his shoulder and toss him into the water. The salty water felt lukewarm and he gasped greedily for air as he surfaced, eyes stinging since he had them open underwater.

"Dude! You can't just do that to people!" He yelled at the blur standing in front of him.

Derek tilted his head and shrugged, "Yeah I can."

Stiles groaned and splashed the older teen. "This isn't over, Hale. I'll get you back, you'll see!"

Derek laughed, a real loud laugh. He yelled over his shoulder as he went to the shore to grab his board. "I'll be waiting, Stilinski!"

* * *

The group of teens spent the rest of the day going in and out of the water. Some left to buy food to bring back over to a spot that they found underneath a group of palm trees that provided a nice shade. Zach and Derek found a spare picnic table on the other end of the beach and brought it over to their spot. Allison and Erica tried to surf, but ended wiping out every time they tried standing up on Stiles' board. Danny and Jackson tried their best at surfing, they caught several good waves, but wiped out as the crest came falling down on them. Scott didn't bother to surf, he said that he'll save his humiliation for another time, and spent the rest of the time trying to undo Allison's and Erica's tops. Of course, in retaliation, Allison buried Scott underneath the sand, head out near the beach shore. She said that she'll get him out once he learned his lesson, but everyone knows that Allison will just leave Scott there for the rest of the day. Stiles and Derek kept getting back at each other all day. Whenever Stiles caught good waves, Derek would surf right behind him and pounce at the younger teen, causing Stiles to wipe out the moment the crest fell on them. And whenever Derek caught decent waves, Stiles would lie low beneath the water, waiting for Derek's board to pass by before shaking it, causing the older teen to wipe out.

The moment Derek stepped out of the water; Stiles jumped on his back immediately and hooked his legs around the older teen's waist and arms around Derek's neck. Like a fucking anaconda, never letting go of its prey.

"Payback, bitch," Stiles hissed into Derek's ear as the older teen tried to shake him off. "Nope Derek, you'll carry me towards the table. It's fair since you made me wipe out while I was riding that _awesome_ wave." He heard Derek sigh and giving up on trying to shake him off. Stiles had a smug smirk on his face, not that Derek will see. He yelled happily as they approached the table. "_Hale-0, Stilinski-1!_"

Kevin and Zach were the only ones at the table, both teens exchanged looks as Derek and Stiles approached.

"Stiles has Derek whipped," Kevin's laugh boomed.

Furrowing his brows, Zach asked, "What do you mean by that?" He waved at his brother when he caught Stiles waving at him vigorously.

"Does Derek seem like the type of person that will let people just climb on his back?"

"No, but I don't see how my brother comes in the picture."

Kevin hummed, bringing a hand up and scratched the light scruff on his chin. "Same, but I haven't seen Derek this open with people in a while."

"Huh," Zach nodded; eyeing the way Derek's lips twitched upwards whenever Stiles leaned in and whispered something in his ear, causing Derek to laugh.

"Nobody just..." Kevin gestured at them with his hand, "makes that man act like that overnight, or the short few weeks we know you and Stiles."

"So... it's that good or bad, Kev?"

"It's good. Really good."

* * *

Nightfall rolled in rather quickly and Zach started a bonfire in the middle of the beach shore and their chill spot. Not too close to the shore, 'cause he knows that the tide goes further inland in the nights than in the day. Kevin and Stiles gathered as many dried drift logs they could find around the shore and brought them around the fire, to use as seats. After they gathered about logs, Zach called everyone together. Jackson, Danny, and Scott sat on one together. Kevin, Erica and Zach sat on the log nearest to the fire. Stiles, Derek, and Allison sat on the log next to Zach's. Allison was huddled next to Stiles, arms linked through Stiles'.

Stiles noticed that Derek seemed like something was bothering him. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Danny interrupted him.

"So... do you guys want me to order food?" Danny asked as he eyed every one of them.

"What can we get?" Erica asked with a yawn.

"I'll call Isaac and Boyd and ask them to bring us some pizza? I mean, they work for Ignacio's Pizzeria."

"Oh! If we're doing pizza, I need my meat lover's pizza," Stiles piped up the moment he heard the word pizza. He looked over at Derek, who seemed deep in thought and nudged his leg against the older teens. Once he got Derek's attention, he whispered, "What did I say about the doom and gloom?"

Derek chuckled gently and rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms. "Just tired, Stiles," Stiles could get used to Derek's tired voice. It was all husky and low. He can definitely get used to it.

The older teen finished rubbing his eyes and then turned to look at Stiles, offering the teen with a small smile. Stiles felt the blush creep up his cheek and necks as Derek continued to stare at him.

"So, three meat lovers, a Hawaiian and a vegetarian's?" Danny's voice broke his eye contact with Derek; Stiles snapped his head towards Danny, who was on the phone with Isaac he thinks or maybe Boyd. Who the hell ordered the vegetarian?

"We're getting a vegetarian?" He asked as he leaned his head against Allison's.

"It's Danny's," Allison filled him in and he released a quiet, "Ah."

The pizza came in thirty minutes after Danny placed the order. Both Isaac and Boyd stayed a bit with them after they made the delivery, saying that Ignacio let them off early. So, Stiles found out that the other two meat lover's pizza were ordered by Zach, who was splitting it with Kevin and Jackson, who was splitting it with Scott. The Hawaiian belonged to Erica and Allison, so that left his meat lover's and Derek, who didn't order anything.

"Dude, do you want a slice?" Stiles asked Derek as he offered the older teen a large slice.

Derek eyed the slice before looking at Stiles. "Dude, it's not poisoned or anything," Stiles rolled his eyes and slapped Derek with the slice of pizza, leaving a big sauce mark on Derek's stubble before offering the offending piece to the older teen with a bright smile.

Derek simply gaped at him, eyes wide with shock, "Did you just slap me with a pizza slice?"

Again, Stiles rolled his eyes, but this time, it was accompanied with a dramatic groan, "No shit, genius. I offered you a slice and you stared at it like it was fucking poisoned. I had to slap you with it in order to show you it was completely harmless." He dropped the slice on Derek's lap and sighed, "Eat it or I will get a slice from everyone's pizza and slap you with it."

Derek simply blinked, shocked by what just transpired, but nevertheless, he picked up the slice of pizza and took a satisfying bite.

The group stayed there a little longer before Danny announced that he had to go and he was Erica, Allison, Jackson, and Scott's ride back home. The group of younger teens bid Stiles and the older teens a goodnight and Allison told Stiles to text her when he gets home. Kevin told Derek and Zach that he too, had to head home.

It dwindled down to the three of them again. Derek pulled his phone out and checked the time.

It was 11:45p.m and he lived a little farther than Zach and Stiles, so he needed to start driving back.

"So, we'll see each other at lunch, then?" Zach asked Derek as the three of them began to walk back to their cars.

"Yeah," Derek nodded in agreement and turned to look at Stiles, "So tomorrow's _Geeks n Rebels_ day. What are you?"

"Geek," Stiles puffed out a breath and fixed his imaginary glasses. He turned to look at Derek, who looked like he was trying his best not to smile. "What about you two?"

Both Derek and Zach looked at each other and then both nodded at the same time, "Rebels." They said in unison, making Stiles groan.

"Figures."

Once the three teens reached their cars, Derek and Zach shook hands, Zach telling Derek that he'll meet him by the gates in the morning. Derek then turned his attention to Stiles.

"I'll see you at school, Stiles." Derek brought a hand up and patted the younger Stilinski in the shoulder.

Stiles smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He watched the corners of Derek's lip twitch upwards before the older teen stepped in his car and speed off the parking lot.

"So apparently you have Derek whipped." Zach said out of the blue, making Stiles' head to snap his way.

"What?" Because seriously, _what?_

Stiles watched his brother shrug, "Why would you say this?"

"Kevin told me. Anyways, ready to go home? I'm beat."

Confused and tired, Stiles nodded, deciding to best not think about what Zach just said because he knows Zach gets loopy when he lacks sleep.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

_So sorry for the delay everyone! just to show that i havent forgotten about this story, here's a quick update! Any who, hope that you guys enjoy! Also I'd love to hear some feedback, too! _


	9. Chapter 9

"Mind telling me what Geeks 'n' Rebels day is all about, Allison?" Stiles asked as he adjusted the suspenders he bought a few days ago with the crew. He pursed his lips and took a step back and studied his reflection in the mirror. Stiles puffed a breath out and deflated, he really did look like a geek with the thick framed glasses, that ridiculous red bowtie Allison made him buy, the white button down shirt, and the black trousers. He looked like he belongs in the geek squad or something.

Allison—god bless her—had shown up about half an hour ago, right after Zach left dashing out the front door, yelling something about going to Derek's, leaving Stiles with no ride to school. His dad had already left by the time Zach was long gone, and Allison waltzing in the place like she owned it and plopping down on his bed.

Allison hummed in thought for a second, "A day where students and teachers alike show their inner geek or rebel side," she paused. "But it's more like a school spirit thing, you know."

"School spirit? They still do that?" Stiles came back to his room, all geeked out. Allison propped herself onto her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, hey, don't stare," he placed a hand on his hip and gestured wildly at Allison with his other. "Dude, really?"

"What?"

He can't believe it. Allison, sweet, innocent Allison (to an extent, he thinks) was dressed as a rebel, a red and black checkered skulled shirt, a dark-studded biker jacket, gray worn out ripped-at-the-knees jeans, and a pair of black converses. _Total rebel or punk_, Stiles thinks with a roll of the eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be a geek with me?"

"I was a geek last year. So this year, I'm a rebel," She gestured at herself with a bright grin. Stiles simply stared at her in complete disbelief. "Oh come on, Scott and Erica are geeks! So you aren't the only one! Plus, Jackson, Danny, and I needed to balance out the crew. Three geeks and three rebels."

That sounded... valid, in some sense. But something about that math was off by a few points. Stiles tapped a finger on his lips as he paced back and forth in his room. Where they really just six people in the crew? He hummed in thought, recalling all the group outings. Six couldn't be right, last time he checked: Zach, Kevin, and Derek were in it.

"Ah, but you didn't add Zach, Kevin, and Derek into that calculation, did you?" Stiles wagged an index finger at her. In the end it would come down to six rebels and three geeks. Unbalanced if he might add. _Not cool._

Allison's face fell pensive and she crossed her arms, tilting her head to a side and sighed.

Yep, she totally forgot about the three seniors.

Allison shrugged and hopped off his bed and went over to the living room. Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbed his backpack, and followed her out of his room.

Allison hummed a tune as she zeroed in Stiles' Xbox and knelt down to rummage through Stiles' game collection. She ran a finger down the side of the cases and nodded approvingly at some and shook her head and glared at Stiles at the ones that she found to be just horrible. She pulled a case out and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "Really?" Allison tapped her finger on Rainbow Massacre's game case.

The game cover had a small fairy with a freaking rainbow sword slaying marshmallow monster and other various edible enemies. Stiles liked killing the chocolate unicorns because really, unicorns made out of chocolate. How awesome was that? Plus, they bled fudge, which healed the player.

Raising his hands up in defense, Stiles blurted, "It's Zach's." It was a lie, but it wasn't like Allison was going to ask his brother for the truth. He watched the way Allison bit her lower lip in thought and threw the game back with the others and began to march towards the door. Stiles sighed in relief and followed her outside; locking the door behind him once he stepped out into the porch.

"So, Zach's at Derek's?"

"Yeah," Stiles followed in step as Allison led the way to her charger.

"I see... so that's why he called me," Allison murmured.

He doesn't know why Zach was in a hurry to leave to Derek's this morning, maybe Derek was doing some secret football training over at his place? Could be it, since the trio—Zach, Derek and Kevin—were pretty bummed out about their first lost in the season.

A buzz in his pocket pulled Stiles out of his train of thought. He slung his backpack on shoulder and expertly pulled his phone out, swiping his finger across the lock screen.

"Huh, this is new," Stiles was a bit surprised to see that Laura had sent him a message.

**Laura:** _Your brother. He charmed half of my family. My mom's singing praises and she just met him. How?_

Say what?

_-Stilinski family charm?_

Stiles tore his eyes off his phone when his hips bumped into Allison's Charger. He slid in and buckled up, and unlocked his phone the moment he felt it buzz again in his palm. Stiles could see Allison eyeing him from the corner of his eye and smiled as he said.

"Derek's sister is telling me Zach charmed her family."

"Wait, wait... You talk with Laura?" Allison sounded surprised, shocked even. She started up the car, pulled out of Stiles' driveway, and sped off to school.

Stiles nodded and continued to open the message.

**Laura:** _I heard Derek gave you a piggy back ride at the beach the other day and that you slapped him with a slice of pizza. Its official, you and I are friends._

What the _fuck_ just happened.

_-Why do I get the feeling that you're going to use some of that information against Derek?_

"Still talking to Laura?" Allison asked, stopping briskly at a red light. She waited a few minutes for the lights to turn and resumed.

"Yep," Stiles popped the 'p' and nodded, eyes trained on his phone. Allison laughed softly after hearing Stiles' phone buzz a few times.

Stiles stared in awe at Laura's and Derek's messages.

**Laura:** _He's talking about you with your brother. I'm gonna try my best to keep you informed. Of course, whatever I can use against him stays with me._

**Laura:** _Derek's pissed at your brother for ditching you, because apparently you have no ride to school. You're brother mentioned that he called Allison to give you a ride to school. Derek is not pleased to hear that. Scratch that, he's growling._

**Laura:** _Derek's eyebrows did that thing they do when he's unhappy. Your brother looks unfazed, which, wow. First person besides Kevin to seem complete unaffected by Derek's glare. +1 to Zach._

**Laura:** _Derek caught me and is asking questions. What do I do? Do I slap him with my sandwich? (I have no pizza) Your brother looks like he's having fun watching us._

**Derek:** _Don't listen to Laura_.

**Laura:** _Ignore the brute._

**Derek:** _Whatever she said, don't believe it._

Stiles blinked at his phone rapidly.

So, yeah, that just happened.

Stiles blinked at his phone once more before locking it. He wasn't going to get involved in their sibling dispute, he has enough of those with Zach when said older brother wants a fucking sandwich. But he wasn't going to lie that there was this itch of curiosity beneath his skin that made him want to know what those two were going to say to each other. Stiles groaned when he felt his phone buzz again.

"Someone's popular today," Allison smirked as she made a right into the school's parking lot, zooming to a spot between Danny's Hummer and Jackson's Porsche.

"Don't get me started," Stiles snapped at her, pointing his phone at her. There wasn't any heat behind those words. Allison tilted her chin up in challenge, and Stiles gently swatted the side of his phone on her cheek, earning a surprised gasp from Allison. "I told you."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Allison rubbed the offended side of her face with mock hurt.

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, "Like I hit you that hard."

"My face is turning a nasty purple and it's your fault," Allison cried out. Stiles sighed in exasperation and shot her a 'you got to be kidding me' look. Allison smiled and brought her hands up to cup Stiles' cheeks, her hands felt smooth and warm against his skin. "You can glare at me all you want, but deep down you love me."

He rolled his eyes again and nodded. It true, he loves her like a sister. But that doesn't stop Stiles from smacking some sense into her every now and then.

"Ok, can you, like, let go of my face now?"

Allison squished his cheeks together and quickly retracted her hands and stepped out of the car in one swift graceful movement.

Stiles rubbed his face gently as he stepped out and unlocked his phone to check which Hale sent him a message a few minutes ago. He puffed out a breath of relief when he saw his brother's name at the top of his inbox.

**Zach:** _Bro, we got invited to have dinner over at Derek's. By the way, the Hales are rich. I didn't see that one coming._

Dinner at Derek's? Oh this will be fun. He'll get to meet Laura.

But it really doesn't surprise Stiles, really. All of his friends are rich, except Scott. Stiles likes to believe that Allison and Erica are secretly rich, but they don't like the high-life and all its glamour. But yeah, he wasn't really surprised at that note. Derek's car and phone are kind of a big give away, but Stiles will pretend to be shocked, he doesn't want to burst Zach's little bubble. Like how he told Zach Santa Claus doesn't exist and that it's really their dad, big mistake on his part. Watching your older brother cry? Yeah, it wasn't very pleasant.

_-Really?_

He looked over at Allison, who was tapping on her phone like a mad person, and marched around her car to meet her. Over the last few weeks, Stiles has learned to never get between Allison and Erica whenever they're texting someone. Stiles learned this by witnessing Erica slam Scott's head onto the lunch table when Scott had snatched Erica's phone and began to read the message aloud. And Allison is worse; she didn't even show mercy to Scott's family jewel the other day. Stiles' phone buzzed again and Stiles was beginning to get annoyed.

**Zach:** _Yeah. Anyways, where are you? At you at the school?_

_-Yeah, I'm at the school. Why?_

Another buzz.

**Zach:** _Ah, ok, good. Don't want Derek to chew my ear off. Meet me by the front gate, btw. Have something to show you._

Stiles took a moment to process that message. Derek. Biting off Zach's ear. The blood and savagery. What? Stiles blinked once and shuddered as he stashed his phone deep inside his pocket, kissed Allison on the forehead, told her that he'll see her first period and went his way to meet Zach.

As Stiles approached the front gate, his eyes catch a figure leaning against Zach's Mustang. The figure—a dude with a green Mohawk as Stiles concluded upon a closer inspection that required squinting—drummed against the hood of his brother's car, looking around impatiently. Said dude was wearing a worn down jet black leather jacket that's missing a sleeve and a pair of the tightest black jeans Stiles has ever seen. How do the dude's balls breathe? Stiles doesn't want to know.

"Uh, bro?" Stiles waved a hand at the dude to get his attention and hands off Zach's car. His brother will definitely let him drive the car after Zach hears that he saved his precious baby from the green Mohawk dude. "Not to be rude or anything, but can you, like, get your hands off my brother's car?"

The dude's head snapped his way; an eyebrow arched as he bounced off the car and sauntered over closer to him. Stiles raised his hands and began to flail them around. It was an impulse of pure instinct, flailing served three purposes a) Confuse his foe, b) make said foe leave from the sheer idiocy of the whole situation, or c) he gets beaten down. Choice C, by far, is the most popular.

"Back off," Stiles yelped and chopped the air with his hand. "I fucking know karate."

The dude shot him an unimpressed look. "Sty, you're an idiot." Stiles' eyes widen in surprise. He knows that voice.

"Zach?" Stiles gaped in shock, because, really, his brother did not look like that when he stepped out of the house this morning. Stepping closer to his brother and began to poke the green Mohawk. Zach's hair felt... hard and sticky. He looked down at his finger and saw that the tip was covered in a watery green substance. Stiles made a face and quickly swiped his finger clean, then flailed a hand at Zach. "So, Mr. Rebel, was this the reason you were in such a hurry to Derek's this morning?" There was a 'And you're a horrible brother for not taking me with you' beneath that.

Zach looked sheepishly, "Well, I didn't have any sort of 'rebel' type of clothing, so I went to Derek's because the man has, like, a collection of leather jackets. You'd be impressed." He nodded thoughtfully and reached over to pull at Stiles' suspenders and snapped them back, making Stiles yelp when the fabric hit.

Stiles rubbed a hand gently around the area where the suspender hit and scowled at his brother. He'll get Zach back one way or another, but right now, he needs to soothe the stinging sensation that's coursing beneath his skin. Zach had the nerve to smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"Stilinski," Someone behind him was calling his name; Stiles felt the corners of his lips curve upwards and turned around. There was only one person that he knew that called him by his last name (well, at times). He swatted Zach's hand off his hair and turned around to face Derek.

"Derek, what's up—" Stiles stopped short when his eyes land on Derek. Greaser Derek, to be correct. Wait, were greasers rebels? Stiles tilted his head to a side in thought and then shrugged. Well, it doesn't matter, Derek looked hot. Leather jacket, snug worn-out blue jeans, biker boots, pocket chains and a fit white tee, though he didn't have the classic pompadour. Instead Derek had his hair gelled back. "Uh..."

"Stiles?" Stiles felt Zach poke at his shoulder and snapped out his trance.

He hissed at Zach and then cleared his throat, voice wavering slightly. "What's up, dude?"

Derek simply raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles watched as the older teen's eyes traveled up and down, studying him. Derek shoved his hands inside the jacket's pockets and shrugged causally. "Nothing much."

"Huh," Zach said, staring at both of them with piqued interest. Stiles turned around and smacked his brother on the head. "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me this morning," Stiles huffed in annoyance as he strode up to Derek and threw an arm around the older teen's neck. He felt Derek tense up for a moment before relaxing to the touch.

Zach gaped in disbelief, opened and closed his mouth rapidly. But before he had the chance to say something, the first bell of the day blared through the campus. Both Stiles and Derek laughed at him before turning around and marched towards their classes.

"What's your first hour?" Derek asked with a small smile the moment the stepped in the main building, mirroring Stiles as he brought an arm around the younger teen's neck.

"Gym," Stiles said as he leaned closer to Derek, a bit surprised that Derek didn't seem to mind. "You know, the place where all geeks are picked on."

"Seriously? They do that?"

"Nah, I'm just saying from what I've seen in movies," Stiles waved a hand in the air. "It doesn't really happen, and if it did, I doubt that it'll be as bad as the early 50's movies, you know?"

"Hmm," Stiles quickly glanced at Derek, whose face tells him that the older teen is still unconvinced. "If you say so," Derek said after a few, long minutes of awkward silence.

They stop in front of the gyms double doors and Stiles pats Derek on the shoulder, telling him that they've arrive at their destination. If Stiles didn't know better, he'd say that Derek seemed like he didn't want to let go of him.

"Dude, I think I need you to let go. I mean, I know I'm a catch, but I need to get to class and so do you."

"Uh, right," Stiles bites down the urge to smile at the way Derek's face slowly starts changing to a nice red hue, the tip of Derek's ears were already flushed red.

Stiles pats him on the shoulder one last time, "And besides, we're going to hang out after school, right? Zach said your mom invited us for dinner."

Derek nodded, slowly retracting his arm off of Stiles shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets, as if to keep them busy. "Right."

"So yeah," Stiles bounced on his feet and pointed at the gym's entrance, "Got to go. And get to class."

Judging by the look of amusement in Derek's face, Stiles thinks that was a pretty dumb thing to say.

"I'm a rebel, I'm not supposed to be going to class," Derek's eyes were bright with mirth. He poked Stiles on the chest and said, "But you, you need to get to class."

Stiles scoffed, "You serious?"

"Stiles."

"Ok, ok, no need to use your scowl at me, geez," Stiles raised his hand in defeat. He cocked his head to a side when he saw the smug smirk playing with Derek's lips. "You love watching me suffer, don't you?"

Derek simply rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He turned around once he made a fair amount of distance between them and yelled through the crowded hallway. "Try not to die out there!"

Stiles chuckled dryly. "Funny."

* * *

To say that Stiles day was uneventful was... a pretty big lie. Geeks 'n' Rebels day was actually a school tribute to the 50's and all that jazz. Go figure. So they did things like back in the day.

First period was the worst of them all. The coaches split them into teams of two, Geeks and Rebels and set the gym into some sort of dodge ball death match. Stiles managed to survive until he was the last one standing on his team. And of course, Scott was the first one out, and Allison was the one who took the pleasure of first blood in today's game with a jaw breaking throw (literally, but Scott's ok). The first round came down to Stiles and Allison. Best friend vs. Best friend. In the end, Allison's team won since Stiles' legs gave out last second and received a rubber ball straight on the face. Who knew Allison had a deadly aim and throw?

Around his fourth period, Stiles was sure that today was just about watching movies, like for real. During his second and third period, all they've done was watch 50's inspired movies. He's pretty sure that fourth period is going to be no different. The moment Mrs. Smith pushed in the TV cart; Stiles knew that it's going to go on like this for the rest of the day. Surprise, surprise, they're watching _Grease_. Stiles groaned, but at that moment his phone buzzed. He silently thanked whoever was trying to bother him and slid his finger across the screen, not like Mrs. Smith was going to do anything, she freaking loves him.

**Derek:** _How's the little geek doing? Survived the game of dodge ball?_

_-Ha Ha very funny, Hale. For your information, I happened to be the last man standing in my team until Allison bashed my face with balls._

**Derek:** _Balls?_

_-Yes, dodge balls._

**Derek:** _Oh. Ok._

_-Why do I get the feeling you're thinking about something else?_

**Derek:** _I'm not. Anyways, Zach said I could talk to you about how to properly wax a surfboard since he said you wax his for him. Got a new one._

_-I'm impressed that the young cricket is serious about surfing. And it depends on what board, and what type of wax you use. Wait, you bought a new board?_

**Derek:** _Yeah, a longboard. I find it better than the one I had._

_-Ah, I see. Well dude, I can wax your board any day you want, just tell me when. I'll wax it real good. If you want that is. To be honest, I've never waxed a longboard before. So first time for everything! ;)_

Derek did not text after that.

* * *

By the time the last bell of the day rung, Stiles was pretty psyched up to head over to Derek's, and judging from his conversations with Laura. Tonight should be fun.

Stiles hummed happily as he drummed his fingers on the hood of Zach's car. Seriously, his brother takes forever to leave his seventh hour. Stiles sighed and pulled his phone out and checked his inbox. He silently cursed when he saw that he had no new messages from Derek or Zach.

"I think you broke Derek," Stiles snapped his head towards Zach's voice. His brother no longer had that sick green stuck to his hair.

"Why?"

"Uh, he told Kevin and me something about you waxing his board real good?" Zach unlocked the Mustang and slid in.

"Well, yeah, he asked me how to wax a board and I told him that I'd wax his for him," Stiles hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Zach giving him a puzzled look. "Uh… what?"

"You sure that's all you told him?

"I'm pretty sure that's all I told him."

Zach hummed to himself and slid his keys into the ignition and started up the car. "Well, he seemed pretty flustered about something..."

"Maybe he's flustered about me meeting Laura? Hey, she's like the bane of his existence and we both get along. So he's scared we might team up against him?"

Zach tapped his thumb on the steering wheel for a few minutes before shrugging. "Could be it."

_It had to be it_, Stiles thinks.

"Anyways, ready to head to Derek's?"

Stiles nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, let's go."

"One last thing, their uncle is kind of creepy."


	10. Chapter 10

_So it took awhile, but finally finished this ch. I don't think I went into detail with the Sheriff's job in this story, but I will in the chapters to come. no spoilers for you, lol. anyways enjoy. More A/N at the end. _

* * *

**Allison:**_ So you're going to meet Derek's family? _

_-Yep. Anything I need to worry about? So far, Zach said the uncle is creepy. Is that true?_

**Allison:**_ Eh, I wouldn't say outright creepy, but yeah. Peter has his moments. _

_-Wait you met them?_

**Allison:**_ Well, yeah. I know Laura. Didn't I tell you this?_

_-Must have zoned out if you did. Okay, so anything else I need to worry about?_

**Allison:**_ Huge family, I guess? But Peter's pretty much it._

_-All right. _

**Allison:**_ Oh yeah, Danny says that the Halloween party is canceled. So yeah, let me know when you're free and we'll return the costumes._

Stiles frowns at that text.

He was looking forward to Danny's party. And not because of his costume.

Fuck that.

He loves Allison and Erica, don't get him wrong. But fuck their costume idea.

The only reason he was planning to even go was because Derek was going, and he also wanted to see what the older teen would go as.

Stiles taps a finger on his lips in thought.

He bets Derek would have gone in his leather jacket and his faded jeans and say it was his costume.

-_Ok._

**Allison:** _Anyways, text me when you're back home. I bet you'll be busy trying to impress your future in-laws._

He takes it back.

He hates Allison.

Like, just a bit.

A 5% bit.

He can't bring himself to raise that percentage even by one.

She's his bro, after all.

Stiles expels hot breath and locks his phone. Tonight will prove to be either really entertaining for him or completely embarrassing for Derek if the conversations he has with Laura are anything to go by.

A part of him really wanted to see Laura slap Derek with her sandwich this morning.

But that's just him. He doesn't know if she actually did it.

Maybe he'll ask her if she did it by the end of the night.

Stiles turns his gaze out the window with a sigh, watching the scenery change from rows of shady palm trees and a gorgeous sea side view, to expensive gates and secluded mansions.

Zach didn't lie. The Hales are rich.

Stiles' eyes widen and he stares down at himself.

He's still wearing his geek outfit.

He looks over at Zach and notices that his brother has a fresh change of clothes on. No leather jacket, no ball squeezing pants, and definitely no green goo on his hair.

Zach actually looks presentable, unlike him.

In suspenders, bowtie, and he just looks plain ridiculous.

He definitely belongs in the geek squad with this attire on.

"Way to make a first impression," he mutters under his breath and rests his head against the window.

Zach didn't even give him a chance to change. His brother seemed in a hurry to get to Derek's after school, with him pushing the car into Mach gear as they sped off the school's parking lot, earning glares and shouts from the exiting teachers, and encouragement from the underclassmen that were walking by as the Mustang roared through the lot.

Stiles snorts and closes his eyes.

Zach's a show off.

But at least he doesn't let it get to his head.

"Here, put these on," Stiles cracks an eye open just in time to see Zach reaching towards the backseats and toss him a white tank top and the leather jacket he had on in school.

Stiles stares at the pieces of clothing in his lap for a second and Zach knows he's staring them, because he doesn't take his eyes off the road when he says, "Stiles, I know that you'd rather be seen in a tank than be seen looking like a wimpy geek."

And...Stiles can't argue with that.

His brother's right.

He unclips the bowtie first and begins to unbutton his shirt with practiced ease, tossing it along with the bowtie to the back once the last button had been successfully undone. Stiles also tosses the framed glasses recklessly to the backseats.

"Dude, this shirt reeks." Stiles informs Zach, wrinkling his nose in disgust, as he pulls the shirt over his head and adjusts it over himself.

Zach doesn't reply to that, he simply tries—_and fails_—to bite down the laugh bubbling in his throat.

"Sorry, I kind of use that shirt for practice...I haven't washed it in...three weeks. But it shouldn't reek that bad," Zach doesn't look sorry whatsoever.

And Stiles feels dirty wearing this shirt now. The sweat, grass, and who knows what else might be hiding in-between the fabric.

He should take this shirt off, burn it, and just wear the jacket to Derek's.

"Disgusting," is all Stiles has to say to that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever the little bro says," Zach rolls his eyes, and then adds a beat later. "By the way, that's Derek's jacket and," he pauses, and Stiles can tell that Zach's about to say something that's probably going to blow his mind. "He, uh, said that you can have the jacket. He was planning to give it to you, but since Allison forced you to be a geek, he gave it to me to wear and to give to you after school."

That...that he wasn't expecting, but it did blow his mind.

His brain is now a dozen little pieces of gray matter.

"Huh," is all Stiles says, because what else can he say to that.

His mind's still trying to wrap around the fact that Derek has given him one of his jackets.

One of his _leather_ jackets.

That should mean something. It has to mean something. Derek doesn't seem like the type of person to just give his stuff away. Especially his jackets from what Laura tells him.

Zach turns to look at him; his brother's eyes seem far off in thought. "Is there anything you want to tell me about that?"

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about, Zach," which is not a complete lie.

Stiles has an idea of what this means, but he isn't one hundred percent sure if this means what he wants it to mean.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Zach."

Zach hums and turns his attention back on the road. "Oh, we're here."

The younger teen looks out the window and he feels his mouth drop open.

If he thought that Danny's place is huge, Derek's home blows Danny's out of the water.

The front gates are adorned with a golden cursive "H", splitting in half as the gates open to let them through.

"Whoa," Stiles breathes out as Zach drives up along a trail of various floras, easing to a stop around the mansion's center fountain.

"Yeah, that's the same reaction I had this morning," Zach muses, and then turns to look at him, lips curved upwards in a smile. "How do I look?" He asks.

"Like a dirty monkey," Stiles deadpans, earning a stern look from his brother and then adds, "You look good, I don't know why you would even—"

He stops mid-sentence when he notices the goofy smile Zach's now donning, his brother's eyes seem to be looking—_staring, to be precise_—at someone or something behind him. Stiles turns his head around, wondering what or whom might've captured Zach's attention.

There's a girl with dark black hair leaning against the front door, arms crossed over her chest, and the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

Stiles squints and takes in the pale green eyes, the sharp cheekbones, and—and oh my god it's Laura.

Although he's never seen Laura in person, Stiles can see the evil glint in her eyes; a glint tells him that she's the one who he's been talking to for the past few days.

The one who slapped Derek with a sandwich.

She waves a hand at them and Stiles feebly returns the wave back, turning to favor his brother for a second.

And oh.

_Oh._

Zach has the puppy eyes going on and a smile that gives you the warm and fuzzies.

His brother briefly reminds him of Scott during his first day of school here in Cali.

He snaps his fingers in front of his brother, Stiles needs to have a word with him for a minute and then he can go back to his Laura Hale watching.

"Zach. Zach. Zach!"

Zach blinks, snapping from his reverie, "Huh?" He says lamely.

"That's Laura, right?"

"Yeah, that's her," and God, Zach sounds just like Scott whenever Scott talks about Allison and how he wants her to notice him.

"All right, just wanted to get that straighten out." Stiles fixes the collar of Zach's shirt and pats his cheek, giving his brother a shit-eating grin. "So...Laura, huh?"

Zach's cheeks, neck, and the tip of his ears turn beat red as he opens and closes his mouth rapidly.

"We'll talk about it later," Zach says through clenched teeth as he steps out of the car.

That they will, Stiles won't let this go until Zach spills the whole thing.

He follows his brother's example, putting on the jacket and waits for Zach to move around the car before making their way towards to Laura.

"H-Hey, Laura," Zach stutters when they stop a few feet away, and Stiles can't believe that Zach's nervous. Seriously.

Stiles stares at his brother in disbelief when Zach offers Laura a bright smile to cover up for his weak greeting.

His brother's pathetic at times.

"Hey, Zach," Laura smiles, flashing them with rows of perfect white teeth and then turns to smile at Stiles, eyes shining with delight. "And you must be Stiles, right?"

"The one and only," he flourishes a hand at himself and smiles back.

Laura laughs and shakes her head, "Come on, Stiles. I'll show you around while Derek gets ready. Zach already knows his way around," she winks at his brother as she whirls around gracefully and gestures him to follow her.

"We'll definitely talk about this later," he whispers to Zach's beat red ear as he follows Laura inside.

* * *

The Hale mansion is, in every sense of the word, huge. Perhaps bigger than the Mahealani's. But the Hales' pool is nothing compared to Danny's.

Laura stops in her tracks once they were out in the back gardens. She turns around and smiles sweetly at him.

But Stiles isn't fooled. He can see the evil older sister intentions beneath that smile.

"So, Stiles. What oh what did you tell my brother that has him stuck in the bathroom for, what, the last hour or so?" Laura carefully plucks a rose from the bushes next to her and begins to twirl it carefully using her index finger and thumb.

Crap. What did he even tell Derek. Wait—

"An hour in the bathroom?" Stiles asks, mouth hanging low. "Laura, trust me, I didn't say anything that might have—_oh_."

"Oh?" She parrots, amusement in her eyes. Wicked amusement if Stiles might add.

Stiles can see why Derek didn't want her to know he works at an ice cream parlor.

Laura is pure evil. The awesome type of evil for slapping Derek with food.

"I might have, uh, said some stuff." Now that he thinks about, waxing someone's longboard real good can be taken in so many ways.

Like hand jobs.

Real good hand jobs.

Stiles blanches, eyes wide.

He offered Derek a happy ending.

No wonder why Derek stopped texting.

"Likeee?" Laura drawls as she moves closer, throwing an arm around his shoulders and gives him a gentle squeeze.

"Uh, I told him I'd wax his longboard real good?" Stiles admits meekly, ducking his head, missing the way Laura's lips curl up.

It takes Laura a beat to understand the implications of what Stiles just said and begins to laugh aloud shortly after.

Correction, she started out choking on her spit, then laughs aloud.

"_Oh my god_," Laura wipes a stray tear with her thumb and snickers uncontrollably. "Oh. My. God."

Stiles watches her as she bring a hand up to her mouth to smother down another fit of laughter.

But she fails completely.

It takes her several minutes to finally contain herself; Laura wipes a few stray tears away with her thumb and smiles at him, amusement and pure wicked delight evident in her eyes.

"I'm so using this bit of info during dinner," Laura informs him, and Stiles now has the answer to his question.

It'll be embarrassing for Derek.

"Come, they're probably waiting for us in the dining hall," Laura links her arm through his and begins to lead them back inside the mansion.

"You're an evil sister, you know."

Laura throws her head back in laughter and pats his arm.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

The Hales love dramatic entrances.

That much Stiles can see.

The front doors swing open and hoards of people come spilling in. Everyone's talking over each other and one another and Stiles finds it overwhelming.

Laura briefly introduces him and Zach to a few of her aunts and uncles.

One of them carries that which Stiles likes to call: a troll vibe, and said uncle introduces himself as Peter.

The Creepy Peter Allison and Zach were talking about.

"You must be Stiles," Peter smiles, too much teeth for Stiles' liking. "I heard a lot about you from Derek," he turns to look at Laura and asks casually. "Where is your brother, Laura?"

"Last time I checked he was in the bathroom," Laura shrugs one shoulder, and then adds slowly, "Beating his—"

"Laura!" Derek's fervent voice echoes through the mansion. A few of his cousins turn to look up at him like he was crazy for such an outburst.

From the corner of his eyes, Stiles catches both Peter and Laura share knowing looks and sly smiles.

They're both evil.

"Well, hello to you too, dear nephew," Peter greets Derek as the older teen makes his way down the spiral staircase. He turns to look at both Stiles and Zach, bringing his arms around their shoulders. "I was just getting to know your friends."

A cold, uneasy feeling settles down at the pit of Stiles' stomach when he feels Peter's hand slip underneath the jacket and rub the skin along his shoulder.

_Dude_

His face must have reflected this, because Derek storms up to Peter and roughly pushes him off, forcing his uncle to unhand him and Zach.

"Now, was that necessary?" Peter fixes his shirt and tilts his head, chin up in challenge.

Derek doesn't answer; he simply stares at his uncle, eyes narrow and critical.

The air around them feels heavy and thick.

But the laugh escaping Peter's lips a beat later breaks the tension and takes everyone by surprise, even Laura.

"Oh, I can see that tonight's dinner will be fun," Peter salutes them, eyes dancing with amusement as he makes his way towards the dining hall.

Zach presses his lips together and says, breaking the silence that stilled afterwards, "Well, that was interesting."

"I'd say," Laura agrees flatly, crossing her arms over her chest and gnaws on her lips.

Stiles can hear the gears turning in Laura's head as she stares at him and Derek.

Whatever she's planning, it can't be good.

For Derek that is.

Or maybe the both of them?

"Dinner's ready!" Peter's voice forces Laura to close her mouth with a snap the moment she opens it. Instead, her eyes begin to twinkle with intent as she links her arm through Zach's and whisks him away towards the dining hall. Leaving both Derek and Stiles all alone.

"Soo," Stiles begins, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. "You got a huge family, dude."

Derek doesn't say anything, he simply shifts his weight from one foot to another, and eyes aim downwards.

Now that Stiles take a good look at him, Derek traded in his trademark jacket and faded jeans for a simple white v neck and gym shorts.

"Yeah," Derek says a minute later, voice hoarse and rough, as if he had jogged along a beach shore. "They're," he makes a wild gesture with his hands and looks up at Stiles, his face a nice shade of red. "They're a handful. Especially Peter and Laura."

Stiles offers him a sympathetic smile.

Because he understands what Derek means.

He lives with Zach, after all.

Stiles catches Laura waving at them from the corner of his eyes and he thrust his chin her way, "I think they're waiting for us."

"Oh, yeah," Derek nods in agreement and gestures Stiles to follow him. "My mom made mushroom carbonara. I think you'll like it."

And Stiles has to stop dead in his tracks at that.

He can't eat that. He's allergic to mushrooms.

"Uh," he begins but finds himself standing in the middle of the dining hall, under the pressure of watchful eyes. Stiles purses his lips, looks at Derek and beckons him to come closer.

He can't blurt out to Derek's entire family that he can't eat their dinner. And Zach's too busy making goo-goo eyes at Laura, so he's not even an option at the moment.

Derek gives him a funny look.

An amused look, really.

But Derek obliges anyways.

Once Derek's close enough, Stiles whispers, low and hushed, "Dude, I can't eat mushrooms."

Stiles hopes that Derek gets the point he's trying to make.

"Ah," Derek slowly nods, and Stiles expels a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding in.

Stiles is glad Derek is quick to catch on.

Derek graces him with a crooked smile and runs off into the foyer, leaving Stiles standing awkwardly in front of his family.

Stiles notices, sitting at the head of the table, a woman with dark hair and the same pale green's and sharp features as Derek and Laura. He guesses that's Derek's mom. No one else in the table share those traits, save for Laura.

Derek comes back a second later with his car keys, swinging them around his index finger. "I'm going out with Stiles," he announces as he brings an arm around Stiles' shoulder. "Be back later."

"Where are you two going? Is he going to wax your board now?" Stiles hears Peter yell across the room, and he feels Derek's hand tighten around his shoulder. Strong, but not enough to bruise.

"C'mon, let's go," Derek grits out, ignoring the way Peter and Laura are cackling from where they sit, and starts to lead them towards the front doors.

Zach simply stares at Derek's hand like if it was burning Stiles' shoulder.

This wasn't the time for Zach to be playing the protective older brother that he is. Stiles simply waves Zach a hand and sees how his brother visibly relaxes.

_Good boy_, Stiles thinks.

Once outside, Derek's Camaro beeps as its owner unlocks it.

"Catch," Stiles almost misses the keys being thrown at him and stares down at them once they were safely secured in his hand. They feel warm and light against his palm.

"Uh, Derek?" Stiles jiggles the keys in front of the older teen. "Care to uh, explain?"

"You're driving and I'm choosing what we're going to eat," Derek shrugs one shoulder. Stiles keeps staring at him until Derek shrugs the other one. "Or...we can always eat the carbonara."

And Stiles feels as if all the air in his lungs had been sucked out when his mind finally catches up to Derek's words.

Because Derek's going out of his way.

_Out of his way._

To make sure Stiles has something to eat since he can't eat the carbonara.

And all Stiles can think now is that there's totally something there.

First the jacket and now the food.

Can't be a coincidence, now can it?

Stiles would like to think not.

"No, no, I'll drive. You do not want to see me all puffed out and swollen and _dying_," Stiles waits for Derek to get in the passenger side of the car, so he can start gesturing at the Camaro, and the keys, and jump in circles, because he's getting to drive Derek's Camaro.

_The Camaro. _

He doesn't even get to drive the Mustang.

"Ah, dude, buckle up." Stiles points out as he slides in.

Derek furrows his brows, looking at seatbelt and back to Stiles again, "You serious, Stiles?"

He crosses his arms and raises his chin in challenge, "We're not leaving until you buckle up."

"Nothing's going to happen. Now drive."

Stiles just keeps staring at Derek.

He can do this all night if he has to.

It takes him several minutes, but Derek finally rolls his eyes and buckles up, although huffing out a pinched, "Happy?"

"Thrilled, actually, wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to your pretty face," Stiles buckles himself up and flashes Derek a smile.

And Derek's expression is priceless. The tip of his ears flushed red and his face is completely blank.

Derek clears his throat, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two after that.

"So, where to?" Stiles asks, drumming a tune on the steering wheel, as Derek pops in a CD that Stiles easily recognizes as _Avenged Sevenfold's City of Evil_ from the corner of his eye. Stiles nods his approval as Derek skips to the song _Seize the Day._

"Out. Past the gates and make a left, then take the second right."

"All right," Stiles shifts the car in gear and they both speed through the gates.

"Didn't know you liked Avenged, Derek."

"They're okay, I guess. They're Laura's favorites, but they're okay."

Stiles feels his lips twitch upwards as he hears Derek start to sing along with the song. He risks a glance at Derek, who's staring out into the fleeting scenery, fingers messing with the seatbelt as he gently moves his head in tune.

And Stiles can't help but find that utterly adorable.

He wants to take a video of Derek singing and keep it for his viewing pleasure.

"Take a left here," Derek says, pulling Stiles away from his reverie.

"So, where are we going? Cause I sure as hell don't know."

Stiles still hasn't memorized any street names. It'll take him forever, but if he still lives in Cali, he'll eventually learn them.

Right now it's a maybe since he never knows when his dad will just drop the "We're moving, kids!" bomb.

"A burger joint, a really good one, too. I go to it every Sunday with Laura."

"Ah, okay."

Stiles never pegged Derek to be the burger type of guy. Last time they ate something remotely close to fast food, Stiles ended slapping Derek with his slice of pizza, so learning that Derek eats burgers is something new.

"Make a right at the light."

"You know," Stiles starts after turning as instructed. Derek turns his eyes away from the window and focuses them on him. He feels his throat go dry and swallows hard and says, "We should go surfing. Just the two of us. You know, one-on-one surfing sessions."

Derek doesn't say anything for the longest time he simply stares at Stiles, eyes studying his face as the he drives.

And Stiles inwardly winces.

Maybe this was Derek's way of saying no. Well, two no's, to be correct.

No that he didn't want to do a surfing session with Stiles.

And no that he didn't want to hang out with Stiles.

Which kind of stings.

Stiles presses his lips together and keeps his eyes trained on the road. But just as he opens his mouth to say that Derek doesn't have to if he doesn't want to.

Derek breaks the silence first.

"Yeah. Yeah, we should," Derek says shyly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

And all the thoughts Stiles had earlier fly through the window.

"Sweet," he nods, but he's mentally pumping his fist in the air.

"All right, pull up into this place here," Stiles hears Derek say and his foot goes straight into the break once he sees two familiar yellow arches.

The Camaro comes into a brisk stop. Stiles ignores the horns coming behind them in favor to look at the so called 'burger joint' Derek was talking about.

He slowly turns to look at Derek, who has a sheepish smile curving the corners of his lips.

He seriously can't believe Derek.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding, Stiles. And we need to move, we're blocking the road," Derek informs him, thrusting his stubble chin towards McDonalds.

"This is the burger joint you and Laura go to? Dude, this is McDonalds." Stiles still doesn't believe Derek as he turns into the parking lot, "So are we going in or—"

"Drive-thru," Derek cuts him off, turning the music low as they drive up to the speaker.

Stiles nods and lowers the window, "Go ahead."

The older teen leans across and shouts into the speaker after being asked what they would like, "Yeah, I'd like two number ones, super size fries for one and medium size fries for the other, two large cokes and an apple pie."

_"That'll be $12.89; please drive around."_

"They still do super sizes?"

"Yeah, all you got to do is ask," Derek nods and leans back in his seat.

Stiles takes a peek inside the bags after driving around to get them and finds it surprising that super sizing is, in fact, still a thing.

He doesn't know where all those fries are going to go.

"Now what?" Stiles asks, handing Derek the bag of food and easing to a stop in the lot.

He watches as Derek unbuckles his seatbelt and offers him a smile.

"Now you let me drive."

"What? Dude, no. I look _awesome_ driving this car around. C'mon let me drive back to your place," Stiles bats his lashes at Derek, in hopes that the older teen would give in and let him drive the Camaro a bit longer.

Because he really does look awesome driving this baby around.

But Derek keeps quiet and shoots him a look.

"Fine! Fine!" Stiles pouts and unbuckles his belt, stepping outside to switch places quickly.

"Here, hold this," the bags of food drop down on his lap; the heat begins seep in slowly through the fabric of Stiles' trousers, warming the smooth skin hiding underneath.

"Soo, back to your place?"

"No."

"What?"

"We're going somewhere else," Derek informs him, cranking his car in gear and backing out of the lot.

"Huh, okay," is all Stiles says.

He thinks that there are reasons why Derek doesn't want to head back so soon.

Well, there _are_ reasons why Derek wouldn't want to go home, actually.

And those reasons are called Laura and Peter.

Not that Stiles blames him. He wouldn't want to go home either after being asked if he was about to receive a hand job in front of his whole family.

The term: somewhere else in Derek's dictionary means the beach.

The beach near Stiles' house.

"Here?" Stiles shouts as he stops a few feet away from the shore, with two towels in his hands.

"Yeah!" he hears Derek shout from his car and drops the towels down on the sand. Stiles straightens them out and drops down to sit on one as he waits for Derek.

He begins to play with the sleeves of his jacket as he stares out into the ocean.

Stiles can't help but smile as he sees the lazy waves come crashing into the shore, turning into fleet foam before being sucked back into the currents.

He also can't help the way his stomach flips the moment he watches Derek drop down on the towel next to him.

The older teen places another towel between them and begins to lay out the contents of the bag.

Two Big Macs, a super size fry and a medium one—pointedly placing the medium fry in front of Stiles—and sets down the apple pie between them. And Derek digs two holes in the sand for their drinks.

"Dessert," Derek points at the pie with a bright grin.

Stiles stares at the burgers, the fries, the pie, and the drinks.

"Dude, you know you didn't have to do this, right?" He informs Derek.

Because Derek really didn't have to do this.

He could have left Stiles starving all night.

But he didn't.

And Stiles is grateful for that.

Derek shrugs a shoulder, "I wanted to," he then adds a beat later, rubbing the tip of his nose with the tip of his index finger shyly. "I see that Zach gave you the jacket."

"Oh," Stiles stares down at the jacket hugging his frame. "Yeah, he did. Uh, thanks dude, really."

He watches as Derek nods in response and takes a bite from his burger.

"Um, but why?" Stiles asks a breath later, because needs to know why.

He needs to know if this means what he thinks it means.

Derek chews thoughtfully and shrugs a second later.

_He shrugs._

Derek shrugs like it's _nothing_.

"No, dude, like for real. Why? And don't just shrug." And Stiles winces after that.

The words came out a little sharper than he intended.

Derek stares at him, eyes panicky as he sighs, a heavy sound in Stiles' ears. "I'm...I'm not good with words and," he pauses, taking in a deep breath and continues. "Well, Kevin told me that to show you that I'm...interested, he said to give you something to show my affections. And he said that it had to be personal, to convey the meaning that I'm trying to get across..."

And Stiles drowns the rest.

He knows that he's smiling like an idiot at the moment.

Not that it fucking matters.

All that matters at the moment is that Derek likes him back.

"...and I thought that by giving you one of my jackets would show you that I'm interested. Uh, have been since I met you that day at the beach. And...I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

He turns to look at Stiles, cheeks and the tip of his ears flushed red, and Derek looks like he's inwardly debating whether or not to dig himself in a hole after that admission.

But Stiles won't let him do that.

"You know," Stiles starts, picking up a fry. He stares at it, nods at it, nods at Derek, and tosses it at the older teen, saying. "I like you, too."

And Stiles doesn't know when or how Derek's face ended up looming over his own. He also doesn't know when his back ended up against the sand, but at the moment, he doesn't give a damn.

"Well, hello," Stiles breathes out and stares deep into Derek's eyes.

He can get used to this position.

Any position to be correct.

With Derek, that is.

"You're interested, too?" And Stiles tries not to cringe at the way Derek words: "Do you feel the same way?"

"First, Dude. Can you use like, I don't know, 'do you like me back, Stiles' or something? Second, same for me, big guy. The day at the beach and yes, I like you. And lastly, is this a date?"

"Do you...do you want it to be?" Derek asks, hope filling his voice.

Stiles cranes his neck a bit, taking in the sight of scattered fries, crumbs of apple pie and spilt drinks.

"Well, the food and dessert are gone. So are the drinks," Stiles says, and then adds. "We can call this our first unofficial date."

Derek nods, eyes trained on Stiles' lips.

And Stiles knows what Derek is thinking.

He leans forward and closes the gap between them.

Derek's lips feel soft but demanding against his own. The older teen nips his bottom lip before running his tongue over it, asking Stiles for access, which he gladly gives it to him.

Stiles doesn't know how long they stayed like that, their tongues grazing, brushing, battling for dominance between one another.

And that's when Derek's phone decides to be a dick.

"Fuck," Derek mutters against his lips as he pulls back and checks his phone. "_Oh, fuck_."

"What? What's wrong?"

Derek doesn't tell him. Instead, he shows him the two new messages he just received.

**Laura:** _Derek! You forgot your wax at home. Ask Stiles if he has spare wax you can use!_

**Peter:** _I hope the waxing session goes well. Get that board properly waxed. If you catch my drift_.

Stiles blanches.

Peter and Laura are both pure evil.

* * *

_[Zach's POV]_

The dinner went by in a flash, and only a few things remained drifting around in his head from tonight.

Actually, more like one thing.

His brother and Derek.

He's not as dense as Stiles likes to think he is.

He knows that something is going on between them. Or at least he thinks there is and Stiles doesn't want to tell him.

Which kind of hurts, Stiles has always told him what's he's going through.

Stiles even shows him the drawings in his sketch book.

And those are _sacred._

"Hey, Sty," he begins only to look at the empty seat beside him and remembers that Stiles is with Derek.

Not that he's worried. He knows that Derek won't let anything happen to Stiles.

And if Derek does end up liking Stiles back, which, let's be honest, he's seen the way his friend looks at his baby brother. He's not blind.

He remembers the way Derek stared at Stiles that first day at the beach. And the way he shot his brother smiles throughout their first game of the season. And the way he let Stiles ride on his back the day at the beach with the group.

So yeah, he can pretty much say that Derek is slightly interested. Maybe more.

He also has Kevin's thought into the matter, with the blond saying that Stiles has Derek whipped.

But yeah, he'll be cool with Derek dating Stiles, if he does like his brother back.

He kills off the car once he pulls up into his home's drive way and steps out, eyeing the ink of the night's sky, wondering where on earth did those two go off during dinner.

He sighs heavily and marches inside his home.

"Dad?" He calls out once he locks the door behind him.

He gets a gruff grunt for a greeting.

He kicks off his shoes and tosses his keys into the bowl they keep by the door.

He begins to make his way towards the living room.

But that's when he catches a whiff of it, the strong scent of whiskey prevailing in the air.

After taking slow and quiet steps, he finds his dad, sitting on the sofa, nursing a glass of amber whiskey, a tired and heavy look in his eyes.

But that's not what surprises him the most. He knows that his dad drinks, but it's not even that date _yet_.

The day his dad drinks his grief away.

What surprises him is that his dad is wearing his fatigues.

"Dad?" He starts, a tight knot forming in his throat.

He remembers the last time he saw his dad wearing his uniform. It meant that—

"Zach, son. We need to talk."

* * *

_I was in the middle of editing the whole story but got impatient and scrapped that, then I began to re-read the whole story and somehow the story line went from being a high school au. to more of a surfer! stiles. future chapters will be in **present tense** starting with this one for the **second part** of the storyline. Hope it doesn't bother one too much._

_Also I suck with pacing, so I hope i didn't jump too fast?_


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you and Derek are dating?"

A flurry of electrical jabs barrage Stiles' character as he mashes the A and B buttons on his controller, to burst free from the relentless assault. His character's health drops below the 25% mark, and Stiles knows that he has to do something now. He can't let Allison win, _again_. With his tongue parting his lips slightly, Stiles finally manages to break free from the combo that Allison has descended upon his character and begins to execute a combo of his own.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Hey, by the way, why aren't you out with the group, you know, terrorizing the little kids, the Halloween spirit?"

"Stiles, I'm not five. I don't scare little kids. Scott, Erica and Jackson _do_. And don't change the subject! So you and Derek, huh?"

It's been a month since he and Derek finally admitted their feelings towards one another, and it's been a few weeks since they've been going steady. The first thing that Stiles notices about Derek is that the older teen isn't the big show of affection type of guy. No, Derek is more of the small details that'll make you smile for the rest of your day type of guy.

He has a collection of post-it notes that Derek leaves in his locker in the mornings. Stiles still wonders how Derek even figured out his locker combination. Not that he's complaining, he just wonders.

"What the hell!" Stiles wants to throw his controller at Allison. He can see her smirking from the corner of his eye. Allison is pleased with herself as she dodges his trident. "I swear you're cheating, there's no way you can dodge my killer move. _No way_."

Allison laughs good-naturedly, bumping her shoulder against his, "I'm just that good," she then adds quietly, "So, you're keeping this thing with Derek under your belt from Papa Dukes and Zach?"

"Papa Dukes, ha," Stiles smiles at that. He still cannot believe his dad went along with Allison's nickname. Stiles thought that his dad would frown upon it, but he was wrong. He didn't miss the way the corner of his dad's lips twitched upward and the thumbs up he gave Allison, who in turn, was smiling to herself, pleased and content. "And yes. Yes, I am."

"Who's talking about me?" Both teens turn from the screen to look at John the moment he steps in the living room. John's smiling at them, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Who's winning?"

"Hey Papa Dukes," Allison turns back to the game, unpausing it. "And at the moment I am."

"Good job, Aly," John nods at the girl. He then thrusts his chin at Stiles. "Have you seen your brother?"

"No," Stiles grounds out as he witnesses his character being beat on with a triple staff, an electrical triple staff. He fights the urge to pause the game and hit character select, just to fuck with Allison. Stiles begins to mash the A and B buttons again. "I think he's at the pier with Kevin."

His dad hums in thought for a second, fingers drumming against his chin softly, and then says, "All right. So what do you kids want for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Sushi."

Stiles turns sharply to look at Allison who also does the same. He can hear his dad mutter something under his breath, something in the lines of: "Oh boy, here we go again."

"Sty," Allison starts, dropping the controller on her lap as she clasps her hands together. "We've been over this. Friday nights are pizza nights."

"But Aly, my dear, you know about my new found love towards sushi," Stiles bats his lashes at her, placing both of his hands to rest over Allison's. He turns to his dad, "We're getting sushi."

"You know, Papa Dukes, Stiles is taking our bacon pizza _away_."

Stiles' eyes widen at that. Allison did not just use the bacon pizza trick on him. He shoots his dad a stern look, but the look of determination on his dad's face to get his bacon on is too strong to be withered away.

"Fine! Just remember you can _only_ eat _two_ slices!" Stiles points at his dad and throws his hands in the air in defeat, because there's no way he'll win against these two. "But I get some hot wings if we're ordering pizza. I want a box of 16 pieces," he then turns to Allison, mouthing a quiet: "I hate you."

"I love you, too," Allison mouths back, eyes bright as she rises up and moves towards his dad to order the food.

Stiles chooses to roll his eyes at her at that moment and pulls his phone out. He scrolls down on his contacts and begins to tap away.

_-I hate Allison. She turned against me._

Not even a second later, Stiles feels his phone buzz against his palm.

**Derek:** _How so?_

_-Well, she denied me of my sushi. I'm getting wings, but I'm in the sushi mood._

**Derek:** _That sucks._

_-It does indeed. By the way, what are you doing? How come you aren't with Zach and Kevin at the pier?_

**Derek: **_We can get sushi tomorrow if you like? And I'm taking my little sister and cousins trick or treating. Laura dumped it on me last minute. Couldn't deny them, they made me wear a costume. It sucks._

_-It can't be that bad. And you better be serious about the sushi._

**Derek:** _I'm a cat, Stiles. It's that bad. And I am serious._

"Ugh, disgusting."

"Huh?" Stiles blinks up at Allison, who's now a few inches away from his face. He can feel her warm breath blooming over his face. "Dude, personal space!" He pushes her away but still holds the smile that Derek's last message brought him. Tomorrow he gets his sushi on. "This is a private conversation. No girls allowed."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to know what you two are even talking about," Allison plops down next to Stiles with a sigh, resting her head on his lap. "But really, your 'I'm texting Derek' face is disgusting."

"I resent that," Stiles pouts, jabbing a finger on her cheek softly. "And I do not have an, I'm texting Derek face."

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not."

_-Cats are awesome. And knowing you, you make a grumpy cat. Like the meme._

**Derek:**_ I hate you._

_-You only say that because I'm not sharing and understanding your manpain. If it makes you feel any better, I was going to be a geeky stripper for Halloween. Bowtie, cuffs, suspenders, and a pair of really tight trousers. You know the usual. _

Derek doesn't reply right away like Stiles is usually used to. It takes Derek a few more minutes to digest that piece of info and come up with a reply.

**Derek:** _I'd like a lap dance, please?_

Stiles gapes at the message, because he was not expecting that. He was expecting _something_, but that wasn't it. His phones buzzes a second later.

**Derek:** _I wasn't serious._

The corner of his lip twitch upwards as he begins to tap away on his phone. Derek is a really bad liar.

_-Well, I'll see about it. The first one is one the house, just for you ;)_

Derek doesn't text back. It takes the older teen longer to reply.

**Derek:** _Stiles, I'm with children here. I can't keep an eye on them with a hard on. I'll text you back once I'm free. Maybe I can come over?_

He smiles at that message and shortly after, he hears Allison mock gag and say, "See! It's disgusting!" Stiles favors to roll his eyes at her and bring his palm down on her face, muffling Allison's noises.

Seriously, _his friends_.

_-I'll be expecting you catman *inserts whip noises*_

**Derek:**_ I hate you._

_-You know you don't mean it. _

**Derek:** _I know. See you tonight_.

"Seriously," Allison begins as Stiles shoves his phone in his pocket. "You're texting Derek face is disgusting."

"I told already, I don't have one!" Stiles brings his other hand down on Allison's face. He quickly retracts them the moment he feels something warm and wet swipe at his palms. He makes a face as he wipes off Allison's saliva on the sofa. "Nasty."

Allison props herself onto her elbows and offers him an unrepentant smile, like licking his hands is normal. "So what did Derek say?"

"He's coming over later," Stiles says. He pulls his phone out again and checks the time. Its seven o'clock, the kids are out trick or treating already. Stiles eyes the bowl of candy sitting on the kitchen counter and then turns to look at Allison, who has an eyebrow raised. Well, since she's here already, Allison might as well help him pass out the candy to the kids when they come up.

That's the plan until Allison says, "I know what you're thinking, Stiles. And the answer is...no."

Damn, busted.

"But..." He begins only to get cut off by a knock on the door. Pizza delivery and their perfect timing.

Allison and his dad perk up. His dad rises from his chair and strides towards the door. Allison follows after him, hands rubbing together as his dad comes back with a large pizza box and a smaller box with Stiles' wings in them.

His dad sets his wings down on the counter next to the candy bowl and then sets the pizza on the dinner table, quickly taking his two slices and leaving the rest for Allison to wolf down. Or wolf down and leave some for leftover mornings. Yeah it's an Argent-Stilinski tradition ever since their first Pizza night. Whenever Stiles goes over Allison's and orders pizza, he'd usually go the morning after to have leftovers at her place. Same goes for his if they order at his place.

"Best pizza ever," Allison says around her slice, eyes closed in bliss. Stiles fights the urge to throw the bones of his wings at her, because the noises that she's making sound like they belong in a porno. Her eyes flutter open and offers Stiles a smile before turning to his dad, "Isn't that right, Papa Dukes?"

"Damn right," John agrees, finishing off his last slice. Stiles knows that his dad wants more, because once the taste of bacon hits his dad's taste buds, there's no stopping the man from wanting more. But he isn't allowed more than a mere two slices. "How are the wings, Stiles?"

Stiles finishes off his wings, the spicy sensation sears through his tongue. He darts it out and runs it along his bottom lip, "Spicy!"

"Well, they are called hot wings for a reason, Sty," Stiles turns around to his brother's voice. Zach's swinging his keys around his index finger as he walks into the living room. He quickly nods his greetings at everyone and goes over to Stiles, stealing some of the wings that still have some meat on them, even though they're all just bones now, "Can't believe you guys had pizza and wings without me."

"We did save you some pizza," Allison pipes up from her seat. She points a greasy finger at the dinner table, "Check the box."

Stiles flicks Zach's ear when he sees his brother eating at nothing but bone. Zach grumbles something under his breath and shoots him a look. Stiles returns the look and shoves his brother towards the table, so Zach can have his slices before their dad somehow manages to get another slice. Their dad is sneaky like that.

Allison's phone goes off in a series of buzzes. Stiles watches as she pulls it out and begins to read her messages. Allison's face fell a little before she does a roll of the eyes and sighs, a long and heavy sound. She stands up and Stiles raises a brow at her, Allison offers him an apologetic smile and says, "Dad wants me home to help with the trick or treaters."

"Zach _and_ Stiles are on that duty, too," John laughs.

"You mean _Stiles_," Zach corrects their dad around his slice of pizza. Stiles would throw him daggers if he could, but he settles with throwing him several bones. "What was that for?!"

"Because you're still going to help me regardless what you say?"

"And if I told you that I love you, would that take me off the job?"

Stiles narrows his eyes at his brother, because Zach, as much as he loves his brother, is not bailing out on this. Last year Zach bailed out and Stiles got swarmed with kids. This year is going to be different. "No."

Zach sighs and tosses his head back with a loud, "All right!"

Allison laughs at their exchange. She quickly kisses each of them in the cheek and is out the door, yelling that she'll be back in the morning for leftover pizza over her shoulder. And Stiles now knows that there won't be any leftovers at the rate Zach's going.

Their dad tries to take a slice, only to be greeted by a fast and strong hand grabbing his wrist. John stares at it and stares at its owner, "Zach."

"Dad."

"Fight to the death?" Stiles suggests, only to receive two twin glares. "Or not..."

There's silence after that, with the exception of the AC turning on. Zach and their dad keep staring at each other, like if they're sharing some secret message that Stiles isn't aware of. The staring match continues for another few minutes before their dad sighs, giving in.

"All right, Zach. I'll tell him," their dad says, turning to look at Stiles.

"Tell me what?" Stiles asks, looking at Zach and their dad and Zach again. His brother has his lips set into a thin line and his eyes are looking straight at his. He then turns to look at their dad, who also has his lips in a thin line and eyes on his.

And Stiles feels like if a weight is being pressed against his chest. Since he knows what their dad is about to say. Their dad doesn't even need to say the words, because he knows the exact words that are going to come out of their dad's mouth. They are _movi—_

"I'm being redeployed."

Stiles' eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting the moving bomb. Stiles continues to stare at their dad, because he really wasn't expecting _that_.

"What? You're kidding, right?" his throat feels dry, Stiles turns to look at his brother for confirmation. Zach nods his head slowly. For once in his life, Stiles wishes that Zach would have lied to him. But he knows that Zach will never lie to him. Not if it's something this serious.

"It's only going to be for six months," John continues, eyes trained on Stiles. "I've already talked to your Uncle Chad. He's coming in a few days, to make sure you kids stay out of trouble and—"

"When did you receive the order?" Stiles cuts him off, because he knows that their dad would have said something sooner. Zach's face does something funny and Stiles stares at his brother. Did Zach know about this already?

"A month ago," John says. "I came home and found a note saying that you and Zach went to Derek's. I told Zach that night, while you were with Derek."

_What?_

"_And you didn't tell me?_" Stiles directs his question at Zach. "Bro! I thought we told each other everything!"

"I promised dad I wouldn't say a word until he was the one to approach the subject," Zach says and shoots him with a sad smile.

Stiles sighs, scrubbing a hand on his face. Right, Zach never breaks a promise. He inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth slowly. He needs to think about this rationally. Six months _isn't_ a long time..._but still_...

"Do you really have to go?" Stiles asks quietly, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Stiles, you know I have to," he hears their dad say. Their dad's tone tells him everything he needs to know. He can't turn down an order from the top brass. John then adds, "I'm just lucky it's for six months and not nine or eighteen."

"I thought that your job was just to supervise the troops' training at the bases we've been sent to," Stiles adds quietly. That's the main reason why they keep moving from state to state. Luckily they get to stay in homes instead of staying at the base. Stiles doesn't know if he'd be able to survive a week at base, watching guns and rifles being tossed around, hearing the gunshots, and the alarm blaring at certain hours of the day. "Why do they need to send you overseas?"

"Dad got assigned to a unit, he's to oversee their training and lead them," Zach fills him in.

John nods, "Just like your brother says, Genim. It's part of my job. You know this."

"Right, right," Stiles sighs and slumps over to their dad, placing a hand on his shoulder. He feels their dad relax under his palm and Stiles squeezes their dad's shoulder gently. "Six months isn't that bad, right?"

John hums in agreement and points at Stiles and Zach, "And your Uncle Chad will be here to look after you two—"

"Oh my God, I just realized something," Stiles interrupts him, eyes trained on Zach, because it takes him a little longer to get things sooner than Zach at times. "We're not moving..."

"Well, duh, Sty," Zach rolls his eyes at him and Stiles flips him off.

Because _fuck_ Zach. He still loves him, though.

"Stiles," John reprimands him. Stiles shoots his dad an apologetic look. "As I was saying, Chad will be here in a couple days, to look after you demons."

"You know you don't mean that," both Stiles and Zach say at the same time. Their dad rolls his eyes at them and looks skyward, as if he's praying the beings up there for patience with them two.

Six months without their dad. Stiles is already thinking of ways he can keep in touch with him. He'll have to install a text app on their dad's phone, download Skype on it too, and they both will need to memorize the time zones. He swallows hard as he reminds himself that this order is for six months. A lot can happen in six months. Namely him not trying to kill Zach. But still,_ six months_.

He hears finger snapping and blinks out of his reverie, "Huh?" he says lamely.

"Bowl, sit your ass on the porch, and wait for the kids," John orders and he points at Zach, "You too."

And because Stiles is an awesome person, he says and points a finger at Zach, "It's all right, I can deal with the Hell spawns by myself."

Zach, the fucker, beams at him, "Awesome, Sty, thanks!"

The nerve of his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Stiles picks up the bowl and heads out to the porch and waits for the little kids and rare tweens. On the bright side, Derek's coming over when he's free. Stiles' face breaks into a smile at that thought.

* * *

"_Oh my God._"

He tries not to laugh, really. No really he does. But he fails.

Because the sight of Derek, with little black cat ears perched on his head, the tip of his nose up to the bridge is painted black and the whiskers. Oh God, _the fucking whiskers_. The whiskers look like someone took a sharpie and went around town with it on Derek's face. Stiles squints when he sees it, because he's pretty sure that's _a tail_ hanging behind Derek. The sight is just too funny. Especially the scowl Derek is shooting him. You can't take him seriously in that outfit.

"_Stop laughing_," Derek growls as he approaches. Not that the growling is helping him, Stiles just laughs harder.

"Dude. Oh God, man," Stiles wipes a few stray tears off his face with his thumb. "Are you supposed to be a Panther? Because Cat you are not."

And that's when Derek pulls out two _nunchakus_ out of his back pocket and stares at Stiles, who is now gaping at him. He swings them carelessly, "According to my little sister, I'm a Karate Master-Werecat-Ninja."

"That would explain the nunchakus," Stiles makes grabby hands at them, but Derek quickly shoves them back in his pockets. "You're no fun."

"_You'll hurt yourself_."

And Stiles has to give it to Derek, the man knows when Stiles is a danger to himself. He shrugs his shoulders and admits it, "True."

They fall into a routine from there. Stiles hands out the candy to the little kids, some middle school girls and girls that go to their school _ogle _the fuck out of Derek when they come for their candy, because even in the stupid outfit, the man is still fucking hot. And Stiles is not sorry when he throws the small packs of Skittles at them.

"That's kind of rough, don't you think?"

"No, not really," Stiles shrugs his shoulders. The bowl is now empty and it's past midnight. There won't be any more trick or treaters now, so he can finally enjoy some time with Derek, without having girls ogle him.

But his plans don't usually go as planned.

And then Derek pins him down on the porch. Stiles doesn't even fight the lighthearted laugh escaping his lips as he feels Derek's stubble graze his smooth jaw gently.

Derek runs his lips along Stiles' jaw, placing feather light kisses along his jawline. Then he whispers, low and husky, "I was promised a lap dance."

"I didn't say such thing!"

Derek hums, a low and throaty noise. "I have our conversation in my phone. _You promised_."

Stiles gapes, because he doesn't know what else to say. "Dude, I have the same conversation in my phone. _And I did not say that_."

The front door swings open and they both freeze. Both of them look up and see Zach, with his arms crossed, an amused look in his eyes and his lips curved in a smirk.

_Damn it Zach._

"I was sent to get you, Sty. But I guess you're busy."

Stiles continues to gape, "Uh, Zach! Bro! Uh, I can explain."

Zach shakes his head and by the way his shoulders are shaking, Stiles guesses his brother is trying to hold in a laugh. "Five more minutes and come back in. We need to talk." With that Zach disappears back inside.

There's silence after that. Derek continues to stare at him. And Stiles stares back, because he's still processing what the fuck just happened.

"I hate your brother."

"You're not the only one."

* * *

_I'd like to thank all those who fav/review/follow. Seriously, you guys are awesome. _


End file.
